Elemental Furies
by ChizuruFTW
Summary: feedback and any possible ideas you may get from reading would be greatly appreciated. there will be some mature parts such as swearing later on as well as some of a sexual nature so i'm putting it at M. it's basically about a group of individuals who can control the elements who are trying to stop a mad scientist and his experiments and maybe something even more sinister...
1. Chapter 1

(PROLOGUE) The World has always been a chaotic place. Since the dawn of time, the inhabitants have killed and been killed for survival, greed, revenge, or simply for the thrill. However, there has never been a being alive that has stood against the power against the Elements and survived in an all out war. While there may be resistance to them, in the end, the Fire will always consume the paper, the Water will always sink the ship, the Earth will always split the landscape and destroy the city, and the Wind will always obliterate the farm and blow away any opposition. It was for these reasons that the Elemental Furies were created. These Avatars were the embodiment of these devastating forces and could control them at will or simply let nature take it's course. They were meant to keep order among the inhabitants of the world, while maintaining balance on the stability of the world itself. It was thought to be the perfect solution to keeping peace in the world. Nobody would dare stand against the might of these four mighty forces of nature. However, it turned out the solution would not solve the problem. The Humans grew at an explosive rate and began fighting among-st themselves. When the Furies went to quell the situation, the humans didn't want to hear their pleas for a peaceful solution. When it finally came to no other option but force not even they,much to their surprise, could handle the might of hundreds of thousands of angry humans. Not only had the Humans' numbers increased faster then expected, but so had their intelligence to invent things. The Furies were not aware of how far the Humans had evolved and, while they put up an admirable and praise-worthy fight, they weren't able to overcome it all. To make matters worse, the very energy that had been used to create them dispersed into and across the world leaving their powers' location unknown upon their defeat. History has already proven that Humans are a violent and impulsive race who will do anything to maintain dominance even if it means betrayal. If they managed to find the fallen Elemental Furies energy and find a way to harness their power then it could cause more devastation then anyone could fathom.

It was just beginning to feel like summer for the past few days and everyone was out enjoying the sunshine and warm temperatures. However, on this particular day the sky had clouded over and a miserable downpour pounded the streets of. Pyra hated days like this. She didn't like getting wet and it always reminded her of something sad happening because of the dreary somber look weather gave and she figured it should only rain when such an event happened.

On this particular day she figured she would brave the weather, for once, and try and find something interesting to do in town. She knew that she would most likely just return home simply soaking wet and miserable but she also knew that she may be lucky as well might actually find something fun to do.

As she made her way through town she noticed that an awful lot of sirens seemed to be ringing. Cop cars, ambulances, Fire Trucks. she then thought to herself **man...what the heck's going on out there? don't often hear that many sirens going off at the same time...maybe they finally figured out that i had something to do with that jackass' house down the street getting messed ...he deserved it. he kept eyeing me and my friends up. it's not like anything major happened or anything, i just left a little bit of a ' piss off ' mark on the side of the house**. As she kept walking she somehow got the feeling that it wasn't anything to do some house that she had vandalized. Instead this felt a lot more foreboding and almost gave her a small sense of fear.

When she got to the scene she couldn't believe her eyes. All around the scene there were dead bodies. At least 10. All of them looked as though they had been eviscerated mercilessly and brutally. The strange part about it was that there wasn't a single piece of evidence to suggest an attack; not a weapon, evidence of a struggle, nothing. All that was evident was the mass amount of blood strewn across the street. Even more chilling were the victims faces. None of them seemed to have shown any sign of fear or surprise or any other kind of emotion. Almost as though the shadows or the air itself had killed them. But it was clearly obvious that such a thing was absurd as the brutality of their wounds clearly had the markings of a blade of some kind. A sword or dagger perhaps

As Pyra scoped out the scene, a small lump formed in her throat as she caught the sight of a small girl who had, sadly, been caught in the cross-fire and, like the others, was shown no quarter. She couldn't have been more then six or seven and of all of the victims, she probably would have been the one to have shown the most emotion. Her eyes were still half open, although they had long since begun to glaze over from their natural blueish-green. She had a small look of confusion on her face, as though she didn't understand what had just happened to her, mixed with a look of exhaustion and perhaps even a small amount of fear, almost as if she had run a long way trying to evade someone or something.

Pyra couldn't help but feel a little angry. She knew someone had done this horrible thing and they had no care whatsoever if a child got killed or not. As the rain continued to pour down she chuckled to herself "Maybe, it's a good day to rain after all. At least there won't be a single dry eye in the city." her small chuckle however quickly turned into one of sorrow "I'm sorry this had to happen to you...I wish I could have been there to help you guys. None of you deserved this particularly the little girl."

At that moment a police officer approached her " Excuse me Ma'am, but this is a murder investigation. I must ask you to leave unless you have any information that might help in bringing down the ones responsible for this crime." Pyra smiled at the Officer and nodded her head "i'm sorry Officer. I hope you find the ones responsible for this. The sooner they're off of our streets the better for all of us.". The Police Officer then smiled and nodded to her "Thank you Ma'am. Have a good day, and try to stay safe out there." she then smiled back at him before walking away "Thanks Officer you too." Pyra left the scene with an uneasy feeling she couldn't see anyone around the area besides the many police officers, but still she felt shaken for some reason "whoever did that is a messed up person...i better watch myself unless i want to end up like them.".

Unbeknownst to her, she was already being followed from a distance. the shadowy figure smirked wickedly"Ooooh I found another one! I like this one. she's a a pretty little thing, that I want aaallll to myself. No one else can have her but me". The figure chuckled wickedly and then continued to follow her at a safe distance leaving only a blood trail behind...


	2. Chapter 2

The rain continued to pour down as Pyra went about trying to find things to do to kill time. After she had gone through several shops, malls, and sports stores she finally decided that she would head home. It was beginning to get dark now and she wanted to get home as quickly as possible so as not to possibly be the next one to end up like the poor people she had seen earlier.

As Pyra made her way through town, making her way home, the rain began to pour even harder. She knew that by the time she got home she was going to be drenched and this was seriously starting to affect her mood. Despite the rain ruining her good mood the thing that was ruining it the most was what she had seen earlier. She couldn't get the little girls image out of her head and it was starting to make her feel depressed. She had wished that she was there earlier; maybe then she would have been able to do something to have prevented the senseless tragedy that occurred.

Pyra eventually decided to take a shortcut that she knew to get out of the rain. it would cut a lot of travel time for her, which was good because her clothes were beginning to become soaked. However, as she made her way down the street she began to feel uneasy again. She kept feeling as though someone or something was looking over her shoulder all the time but, whenever she turned around, nothing was there. Despite never seeing anything menacing that could possibly be following her, the feeling didn't subside; if anything it got worse. It almost felt as though she was being stalked.

Since the feeling of uneasiness refused to cease, Pyra decided to pick up the pace and get home as quick as possible. There was just something telling her to get out of there, and to get out of there now. It was the first time in a long time that she had felt a sense of fear. She hadn't feared anything since her camping trip in the woods when the forest fire happened. But this, this was different. It felt like if she didn't get home she was going to be killed herself. Was this what happened to the others at the murder scene? A sudden overwhelming feeling of dread that made you feel as though the Reaper himself was looming over you and then you seemingly just dropped dead? Was she going to end up the same way as the others?

She suddenly broke out into a sprint trying her best to get home in the hopes that this horrible feeling would go away. She hoped it would offer her some shelter not just from the rain but also from whatever was stalking her. This was supposed to be a simple day out on the town finding something fun to do, and yet it turned out to be a cat and mouse game with her being the mouse running for her life trying to reach the safety of home. The problem was: What was she running from? The only thing she had to go by was this overpowering feeling of fear, and now a sudden pain that now had begun to creep its way through her. Other than that, there was nothing chasing her, no wicked laughter from the shadows, no clawed hands trying to grab her. Just an overwhelming feeling of dread and now pain.

As Pyra turned the corner of the street leading to her home she ran straight into another girl knocking them both to the ground. Despite the weather she was dressed almost in the kind of clothes you would wear to the club. she wore very short leather shorts, with a very short t-shirt almost like a sports bra, on her left arm she had the tattoo of a black dragon going down her entire arm and ending on the base of her hand, her hair came down in a "side-burn" fashion over her ears and was long and tied back at the tip with a small band, and her eyes almost seemed to glow a deep red color.

Upon closer observation, Pyra noticed that the girl had several deep scars all over her body. Was she a survivor from the attack earlier? But that was impossible, because they looked as they had long since healed. Maybe she had had a similar encounter and had escaped. She couldn't be certain. She did, however, feel a little better knowing that she had now run into someone else and she was no longer by herself. Although this did little to ease the sense of fear and pain she was feeling, it did seem to subside a small amount. Whatever the circumstances were, she still knew she had to get home before whatever was hunting her caught up to her. Maybe this girl could keep her some company. She knew that traveling by herself right now would be dangerous.

A look of embarrassment came to Pyra's face as she looked at the girl she had just run into "Uhh...sorry about that i didn't see you there. Are you alright?". The other girl merely looked at her with an emotionless expression. However, this wasn't a typical look that a normal person would give; for some reason it sent shivers down Pyra's spine. She couldn't place why this girl was making her feel so uneasy when she had just met her. Was she the one that had been stalking her? But if she had why wouldn't she be attacking her right now?

Pyra then stood up and offered her hand to help the other girl up to which she accepted. She then tried her best to act calm "My name's Pyra, I was just on my way home when I bumped into you. I'm trying to get home as quickly as possible. There's been a crime committed recently and the suspect is still at large so I don't want to be out on the street by myself at night." The other girl just looked at her with her blank emotionless face and quietly responded "Your right...it's dangerous to walk by yourself right now...the police were going crazy over a murder investigation earlier. It was a mass homicide...from what i recall. They put out warnings...about the killer being on the loose. You never know when and where the killer might be. It would be best if you kept one eye over your shoulder...just in case."

Pyra then suspiciously looked at the girl "Who are you? You seem to know an awful lot about what's going on around here and what's been happening." The girl looked at Pyra with a puzzled expression as she responded to Pyra's question "Just because I know about it...that makes me the killer? You know, it's often those who act the most innocent...that turn out to be the guiltiest. I was just minding my own business when you ran into me. Besides, why wouldn't i know about it? You just told me about it for starters...and it's also hard to miss a pile of corpses laying in the middle of the street. By the way...to answer your question...my name's Mercy."

Her face then softened "It was sad that all of those people had to die. Whoever did it must have had a really big grudge against them." Pyra's suspicious look didn't change as she listened to what she was saying. Mercy's face then turned to one of anger "But they were sloppy. If it were me, i would have left no witnesses, no trail to follow, no indication I was there at all. But...they messed up...and now the cops are onto their trail. What a fool they are." She then looked up at Pyra with a serious but somewhat pleading expression "what would you do...if you came face to face with a killer? Would you fight? Would you hide? Would you cower?" She then looked down at the ground sadly "All I've known in my life...is fear, pain, and betrayal."

Pyra couldn't figure this girl out. One minute she seemed like she could be the killer due to her knowledge of the crime scene and suspicious behavior and yet now she seemed upset and vulnerable. Who the heck was this girl? She then smiled at Mercy, trying to keep calm "If it were me who were confronted by that sort of low-life, I'd kick his ass. He'd figure out real fast that he'd picked the wrong girl to mess with. No matter who I face I won't run and I won't hide. That just shows you're a coward who's too afraid to stand up for yourself or for others." Mercy smiled at Pyra's answer "I like you...it's not often I run across people like you...who seem to understand how people like me feel. We want to fight...but we can't because of our circumstances...all we can do is hide our minds away in our comforting dreams...and try to escape the painful reality of our lives.". She then quietly asked Pyra "Is it alright if I walk with you...? I don't want to be alone right now. You seem like a person I can trust...and you seem like you could use the company also."

Pyra smiled and nodded "Sure. With some whack job out there I don't think it would be smart for two girls to be walking alone by themselves right now. I was hoping to find someone to walk with anyway" Pyra noticed that the pain and uneasiness she had been feeling began to ebb away. Had whatever or whoever, been stalking her decided that it would be too risky to take its chance and attack her now that there were two of them? Whatever the case she was just glad that it was going away. Mercy then suddenly hugged Pyra "Thank you! You're the first one in a long time...to be nice to me. Let's be friends ok?" Pyra was startled by the sudden embrace but obliged her back "Sure! You can't have too many friends right?" Mercy smiled back "Right! You're my friend now...and I'll make sure we stay friends...because friends look out for each other."

Pyra eventually turned to head home. She waved back to Mercy to show her that she wanted her to follow her "Come on let's get out of here before we both drown!" Mercy simply smiled innocently as she watched Pyra start heading for home "your right we should get out of this rain... after all...even flowers can drown."


	3. Chapter 3

Mercy followed closely behind Pyra with a soft smile; one that was a sign of content and happiness. Despite the downpour she made no attempt to shelter herself like Pyra did. Pyra noticed this and asked her quizzically "What's the deal? It's like you've never walked with someone before? Don't you want to get out of the rain? You're going to drown out in all that rain!"

Mercy looked at Pyra with a smile "I'm fine. I'm just happy for your kindness is all. As I said before...I'm not used to people being gracious." she then stopped in the middle of the street and turned away from Pyra "I've always had to fend for myself. It got pretty rough sometimes. I find it hard to trust others...because of all I've been through... and all the things that have happened in my life." she then turned back to Pyra "How about you? How's your life? Do you have anyone who cares about and loves you?"

Pyra was taken aback by what she had just heard from Mercy. She had no idea that this girl had had it so rough. Despite this, she smiled back at Mercy "I have my Grandpa. My parents were killed in a forest fire when i was twelve years old. We were all out on a camping trip when a big thunderstorm hit. Lightning hit one of the nearby trees and soon the whole forest was lit up." Pyra's voice began to crack slightly as she re-called the events "Eventually the fire surrounded my parents and blocked their path of escape." Pyra's voice began to crack slightly as she told Mercy about what had happened to her parents "The last thing I remember them saying is 'We love you! We'll see you soon we promise. Now run away!' as i ran and left my parents behind i myself got trapped under a burning tree. I don't remember much about it other than being trapped and then waking up to seeing the fire extinguished." Pyra wiped a tear away as she finished recounting her story of her parents "So now i live with my Grandpa he's been taking care of me ever since. Although he hasn't been doing too well lately so I've been trying to help him out as much as I can. Other than losing my parents I would say my life is pretty good."

Mercy smiled softly "I'm really happy for you. Your parents really did raise...a kind and caring little flower didn't they? Even after they're gone...you still try and take care of your sick grandfather...even though you don't have to. I wish...I knew how to show that kind of kindness...and to know what love was. I've heard of the term...but i have no understanding...of the meaning."

Pyra was puzzled by what she meant by that when she said how she "wished she knew how to that kind of show kindness". She shook this off, as she realized she had a few questions of her own for Mercy. She couldn't get over the large and rather painful looking scars all over Mercy's body. Pyra pointed to the scar that was slashed across Mercy's abdomen "Where did you get all those Mercy? They look like they were bad wounds at one point in time." Mercy looked down at her scars and simply said in a quiet tone "I'd rather not talk about it..." Pyra was confused at her response. They were only scars after all what could be so horrible that she would want to talk about them? She told her a rather personal piece of information of her life after all. Pyra then smiled at Mercy "don't worry Mercy i won't judge you or anything. i just want to get to know you more..."

Mercy's demeanor then suddenly turned as she looked back up at Pyra and snapped" I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" she had a look of anger, no not anger, pure rage and hatred on her face, and suddenly Pyra noticed that she had the pain in her chest again, but this time it was so intense that it made her actually scream out in pain. But the one thing Pyra noticed the most was Mercy's eyes. They had changed in color. One eye had changed to yellow while the other had changed to blue.

Pyra began to feel a sense of fear being around Mercy. What had brought this on? She had only asked her a simple question. Why was she freaking out like this? She had been so quiet and thankful before so why was doing this? Why had her eyes changed color? She had so many questions that she wanted to ask but she couldn't speak.

Suddenly, as fast as it had come, Mercy snapped out of her angry state and returned back to normal. Her eyes changed back to their natural red, the pain in Pyra's chest disappeared, much to her relief, and Mercy was once again her calm quiet self. However, this time a look of extreme sadness and regret was on her face "I'm sorry...I don't want to talk about it...it hurts too much. Now I've hurt you too, and now you're going to hate me...and I'll have lost one of the few friends...I've ever made in my life."

Pyra stood up with a pained expression "So it WAS you who was following me! I felt the same sense of pain earlier and it only stopped once I bumped into you! How the hell did you do that and why?!" Pyra now wanted to know everything about this girl. Every last little detail. If she was going to associate with her then she was going to have to know what she was dealing with "If we're going to be 'friends' then I'm going to have to be able to trust you. But right now, i sure as hell don't trust you! Your probably the one who killed those people aren't you?!"

Tears began to fall down Mercy's face as the true reality set in as to what she had just done to her new "friend". She extended her hand and helped Pyra to her feet before looking up at the dreary sky "it was about 10 years ago, when i was 7 years old, that i got my first scar. My parents...weren't exactly parents of the year. My dad was a violent drunk...and my mom was a drug addict. Mamma was often high as a kite...or if she wasn't...she was looking her next way to get that way. Daddy...I rarely ever saw him sober...even then, he wasn't nice. I won't go into details...but he just wasn't nice. One day he came home hammered as nails...and he and Mamma started fighting. It was then that he grabbed the kitchen knife...and rushed Mamma with it..."

Pyra couldn't believe what she was hearing. This is what Mercy had to go through? At seven years old too?! If this is what she went through at just seven years old, then what had she gone through over the next 10 years? No wonder she didn't want to talk about any of this.

Mercy continued on with her story about how she got her scars, tears falling down her face "...I jumped in the way trying to protect Mamma...which resulted in me getting slashed across my side...if the cut had been any deeper...i would have been looking at my own insides. The doctors...said it was a miracle I survived. Anyways, Daddy then stabbed Mamma repeatedly...I'll never forget the sound of it all...or the sight that's been burned into my memories. Daddy then went into his room and grabbed a gun...he then put it to his head and pulled the trigger...right in front of me."

Pyra felt like she was going to be sick. Never in her worst nightmares had she imagined such a brutal scene. Especially something like that happening to a seven year old. At least her parents died doing what they loved, and in each other's loving arms. Not in a drunken, and doped up rage.

Mercy continued "Luckily, a neighbor heard the noise and found me and took me to the hospital where they took care of me. After I recovered...I was sent to an orphanage where my true hell began. Let's just say...the headmaster...didn't know how to keep his hands to himself, the other kids were cruel to me...by making fun of my parents and how i was raised. I was constantly being placed in home after home."

Mercy then wiped her eyes away and smiled softly "eventually though, when i was 10 years old...the headmaster went too far...and tried to "get to know me" a little too well. That was a big mistake on his part. If there was one thing Daddy taught me...it was never let others dominate you. Always be the one to do the dominating"

Pyra was now intrigued. She was disgusted by what the headmaster had tried to do, but she was intrigued about how she had come this far if she had gone through so much trauma at such an early age. With interest in her voice she asked "So what did you do? Did you do your father proud?"

Mercy just looked over at Pyra, her soft smile still on her face I did exactly what Daddy would have wanted me to do...I killed him. He said that if i kept quiet and I did what i was told...he could guarantee me a permanent home. Well, let's just say letter-opener knives aren't easy to swallow."

Pyra was horrified. Right now, right in front of her, she was face-to-face with a killer. At ten years old this girl had murdered someone. Although the person she had killed, sounded like he deserved it. That didn't make it right. She looked at Mercy in exasperation "you've got to be kidding me! You actually KILLED the guy?! At ten?!This is too much I can't be friends with a killer! The next thing I know you're going to want to kill me!"

Mercy shook her head "You weren't there...It's easy to judge someone when you're not there. I would never...want to kill you. You haven't done me wrong, you haven't hurt me, and i hope you never will because...friends are supposed to help each other." She then continued on with her story "After the rest of the orphanage found out what had happened...I was sent to an asylum. The details...are too painful for me to go into...but I'll just say that it was something that would make hell itself...seem like a vacation. That's where I got most of my scars from."

Pyra wasn't convinced "Ya...sure, I'll just take the word of a murderer. How do I know you're not just going to stab me in the back? If you were sent to an asylum, which from the sounds of it was a good idea, how are you here? They wouldn't let a murderer out of an asylum."

Mercy was hurt by what Pyra said but she could understand her feelings on what she now knew about her "I eventually found the opportunity to escape and I took it. " She looked away from Pyra and out into the rain-soaked streets "I guess i can't blame you...if you don't believe or trust me after telling you all this. It's true, I have killed before. If given the right circumstances I would do it again without hesitation.

Pyra was still very suspicious of Mercy, but felt a little easier in the fact that Mercy was being extremely open and honest about what she had done and wasn't trying to hide anything from her. That she was aware of.

Mercy turned back to Pyra "I'll understand if you don't want to...but i still want to ask: will you still be my friend...even after telling you all of this? I swear on my own life...that i have no intention of harming the one flower...I've found in this dead garden of a world of mine." she had a somewhat desperate and pleading look on her face that was hidden behind a smile. It was obvious that she was telling the truth but given her past it would be hard for anyone to embrace someone like her.

Pyra sighed I have a couple of questions, first: was it you who killed those people back there? Because I want to find the asshole who did it and kick his ass. If it's you then we're going to have some real problems." Mercy shook her head "No. That wasn't me...if it was...you would know...trust me. i have my...own way of doing things." Pyra wasn't sure if she should be comforted by that response or nervous "secondly: what was with you freaking out and the weird eye color changing and painful feeling i got when you got like that?" Mercy looked at her with a guilty look "it's a result of my time at the Asylum...just leave it at that please." Pyra had a confused look on her face and merely nodded "uh huh...?" she didn't know what to think of Mercy now that she had learnt more about her. Even so, she still seemed like a likable person and not one that would just kill for no reason. She hoped. Either way she'd trust her. This time.

Just then Pyra's Cell Phone rang. She answered the phone and her heart skipped a beat as she heard the word's that no person wants to hear "Ms. Pyra? Your grandfather is in terminal condition after a massive heart attack. We don't expect him to pull through, you might want to come and say your final farewell." Pyra couldn't say anything. The one person left in her life was now on his deathbed. She had to get to him as fast as possible.

She turned to Mercy "Our Family Histories will have to wait! I just got a phone call saying my grandpa is in the hospital and may not make it! We have to get there as soon as possible! It's only a block or two from here so let's get moving! We can talk more about this later!" Pyra then began sprinting as fast as she could towards the hospital. She couldn't bear the thought of losing the one thing she had left in her family and not be there to say goodbye

Mercy nodded and ran alongside Pyra and matched her stride for stride, an impressive feat given Pyra's athletic ability. She wanted to make sure that Pyra was alright and had someone to lean on if the worst came to pass. She still had a heart and feelings just like anyone else and didn't want to see Pyra suffer alone.

It wasn't long before they reached the hospital. Pyra and Mercy asked the Nurse where her Grandfather was being cared for and quickly found the room. As Pyra and Mercy walked in tears began to well up in Pyra's eyes. She sat down beside him and gave him a soft hug "Thanks for waiting for me grandpa..." her grandpa smiled weakly back at her "You know...i wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Pyra gave a small chuckle at his little joke. He then weakly looked up at the ceiling "I wish your mother and...Father could be here." Pyra smiled trying hard to hold back her tears "They are poppa. They've always been here. Right in our hearts, Grandma too. i even brought my friend, Mercy, with me" Mercy gave a small smile and waved to the old man. He smiled back at her with a weak chuckle "That's a nice brand on your arm there sweetheart...what you do to get it? Ahhh don't worry about telling me...I'm too old to understand all the stuff you pups do today." Mercy looked at her tattoo and then back at the old man in confusion.

Pyra's grandfather looked back to her and with a serious expression he weakly spoke to her "there's something you need to know Pyra..." he then looked back over to Mercy with a kind smile "I'm sorry to ask this of you...sweetheart but could I have...some alone time with Pyra? i got something important...to tell her before i go." Mercy nodded with a soft smile and left, leaving the two alone. Pyra's grandfather then continued to speak "As I was saying Pyra...there's something you need to know..." Pyra was confused "what is it that I need to know Poppa?" her grandfather then smiled at her "Your part of a special line Pyra...one that has the power to control Fire. Those who are a part of these Lines, can wield the power of either Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning or Earth. These individuals are called the Elemental Furies. I have decided that it is time for me to reveal to you the history of our line and leave you as heir to be the next Elemental Fury of Fire."

Pyra was speechless. How was this possible? Why had her grandfather never mentioned this before? If she could control fire, then why couldn't she save her parents? She had a million different questions, to which only he could answer; unfortunately her grandfather didn't have that kind of time...


	4. Chapter 4

As the hundreds of questions stirred in Pyra's head her grandfather slowly and weakly sat up. He took a ragged breath before he began his story of what he called the Elemental Furies "Ages ago, several hundred in fact...the Elemental Furies were created. There were four of them, one with the power to control one of the four great elements of the world: Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. I was one of those Furies: The Elemental fury of Fire. We were charged to be the Guardians of the world and to make sure that it remained a safe place when humanity was still young. However...as humanity grew, so did their need to learn new things, and as they learned new things, their need to create new things with the knowledge that had gained also grew. This eventually led to war among many of the nations and it got to a point that we had no choice to intervene in an attempt to bring a peaceful solution to the problem. However..."

Pyra's mind was reeling. This couldn't possibly be true. If it were, then that would make her grandfather hundreds of thousands of years old. Why wouldn't her parents ever mention this? If he had lived that long, why would he suddenly be defeated by a simple heart attack? How would he have concealed this ability? Why then had he not stopped the tragedy that had befallen her and her parents during the forest fire if he could control fire at will? She wanted to know, no, she HAD to know the answers to all these questions.

Despite her Pyra's skepticism her grandfather continued "...When we got to the battlefield the Humans would not lend an ear to hear our pleas to a peaceful solution. This then sadly forced us to resort to fighting the Humans. Unfortunately, they had learned much more than we had anticipated within their brief existence. They learnt how to strategize and plan. They also had learnt how to craft effective weapons of war that could match our own. While we commanded the fearsome power of the elements, they commanded numbers and eventually we were overwhelmed..."

Pyra eventually shook her head "This can't be true Poppa! How am I supposed to believe what you are what you say you are? That's just impossible! No one can control the elements. What you're telling me has to be some sort of fairy tale."

He then smiled at her "I can understand your unwillingness to believe what I'm telling you. So I guess I'll show you to ease your thoughts." he then held out his hand and suddenly a small flame burst to life in his palm. it then took the shape of a small flaming dragon that flitted across the room before bursting brightly into nothingness leaving Pyra in a state of shock and awe.

Pyra couldn't think of anything to say as her thoughts tried to make sense of what she had just seen. There was no possible way that this could be a magic trick. It was just too real. She even felt the heat come from the small flame that had appeared in her grandfather's hand.

Her grandfather's voice and breathing had now begun to become shallow as he desperately tried to finish his tale to his granddaughter so she would know the truth of her heritage. After a long spell of terrible and sick coughing, he continued "I was the only one to have survived the battle and only just barely. The rest of my comrades' energy, we called them Brand's, dissipated into and spread into the world. While we Furies were supposed to be partially immortal, as in we couldn't die of old age. We were still susceptible to injury. Because of the amount of energy I had expended, and the severity of the injuries i had sustained, i had lost my ability to not age. Since then, I have slowly but surely grown older. I believe my time has finally come where my "Brand" finally dissipates. While it saddens me to leave my beloved granddaughter, I am glad to finally be with my comrades again. However, before I go, I want to give you a gift Pyra."

Pyra was almost unable to take all of what she had heard in. But she was shocked when her grandfather said that he wanted to leave her a parting gift. She couldn't imagine what it could possibly be as her grandfather never really had much in the way of possessions. She smiled slightly with tears welling in her eyes as she could tell that her grandfather's time was quickly running out "What is it Poppa? Even the smallest thing in the world from you would be a treasure to me."

Her grandfather smiled weakly as he beckoned her to come a little bit closer "This will be the last thing I can do for you and the last gift I can give to you before I go. It'll sting a little bit, but it'll serve you well. I just want to make sure that my little granddaughter is safe from the dangers of the world and won't have to worry about anything that comes her way."

Pyra was confused about what he meant, what could he possibly give her that could do all of that? Why would it sting? The questions just kept piling up, but she knew that his time had ran out and she wouldn't get the answers she so desperately sought from him. Despite this she nodded as the tears were now beginning to fall down her face.

Her Grandfather smiled at her, his breathing now extremely shallow and his movement very slow. He then put his hand just above her chest and a shallow red light began to emanate from them that made her wince in pain. After a moment or two he lay back down. A small brand had appeared representing the Japanese symbol of fire on her chest. Was this the gift that he had meant?

Pyra was amazed and confused at the same time "What did you Do Poppa? What the heck is this Symbol supposed to be?" she ran her fingers over the new marking and winced a little as it still stung slightly.

Her grandfather chuckled slightly "You can now wield the power of Fire. Just as I once could. However, you'll need a source in order to do so since you're a beginner. That's why I'll help you on your way..." he then took out a lighter that he had carefully hidden away. "Use this. With the flame it produces, you can use that flame to manipulate and control."

Pyra hugged her grandfather, grateful, for the gift. She didn't know how she would use it, or if she even could. But the sheer fact that he would entrust her with this, so-called power was enough to be grateful. She just wished that she could have more time with him, and that he wasn't being so cruelly taken away from her.

With a very weak sigh Pyra's grandfather slowly lay back down his breathing very weak and his eyes now fading rapidly. With a weak voice he spoke to her "I'm sorry for all you've been through in the short time you've been alive Pyra...if I could...I would change it. You would still have your parents and you wouldn't have to worry...about anything. But...unfortunately I can't do anything anymore to change anything. But at least...I can say that I care about you more than anything in this world. Although it saddens me greatly to leave my beloved grand-daughter, I do look forward to seeing my comrades again. I'm sure...in time...you'll make a fine Fury yourself."

After giving one final smile, his eyes slowly closed and the heart-rate monitor gave the horrible screeching sound that no person ever wants to hear-the flat line. Pyra immediately broke down completely and began wailing, her tears flowing down her face uncontrollably "NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME POPPA! YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT!" Despite her desperate attempts to shake him awake the old man lay still and silent. No matter what she tried he wouldn't move nor wake up, until she finally gave up and buried her head in the covers sobbing uncontrollably.

Mercy ran into the room as she heard Pyra's desperate pleas for her grandfather to wake up "What's wrong?!" as she saw the situation she suddenly realized just what had happened and found that she too began to have tears well up in her eyes. This was something she wasn't used to given her past, and what she had been through. She thought she had buried all forms of emotions such as sadness and regret.

After a few heart breaking moments Mercy walked over to Pyra and took her in her arms in an attempt to comfort her. She knew that she desperately needed someone to be there for her right now, and she felt that it was up to her to be that person. It was another situation that Mercy wasn't used to as she had never held, anyone before. This was all completely new to her.

Pyra buried her head deep into Mercy's chest trying to get as much comfort as she could the tears still flowing freely and steadily. She just wanted this to be over. She hoped this was nothing more than a bad dream that would soon end and all would ok when she woke up. But in the back of her mind she knew that this was all a reality and that her grandfather truly was gone. She had lost her entire family now and there wasn't a force in the world that could change that.

As Mercy held Pyra close, Pyra looked up at her "what am I going to do now? I've lost the one family member I had left. I've got no more family, no friends, nothing. I'm all alone." Mercy smiled sweetly at Pyra "You've got me flower. I'm your friend, and I'll make sure your safe and are supported...when you need a shoulder to lean on."

A slightly puzzled look came to Pyra's face "why do you keep calling me flower? Ever since I met you, you've been calling me that. I'm just curious to know why."

As the nurses suddenly rushed in to take Pyra's grandfather away to try and help resuscitate him, despite Pyra's knowledge that it was obvious that they wouldn't be able to, Mercy took Pyra by the hand and lead her out of the room. She then answered her question I had another friend...a long time ago. They called me their flower...because they said I was important to them. Well...you're really important to me. I want you to be my flower...just as I was theirs."

With a tearful, but grateful, smile Pyra thanked Mercy "if you want to call me 'flower' then that's fine by me." she then looked at the lighter she was given, and the brand on her chest "...these two things are all I have left. But they'll always be here to remind me how my Poppa loved me and how he's in a better place now. I've got to carry on in his place and continue where he left off"

As they got to the doors of the hospital Pyra stopped "thanks for being there Mercy. i guess i misjudged you earlier. There's no way a person would do what you did unless you had a good reason. They obviously had to deserve it. I still don't know if i could have done it myself though." she then smiled slightly at Mercy as she walked into the rainstorm "I'm heading home, your welcome to join me if you like...it's going to be awfully lonely there now. I could really use the company right now." she then turned and began walking for home.

Mercy nodded to Pyra as she began to head for home, but just as Pyra was heading down the street her demeanor changed once again. her eyes once again changed to their heterochromia state and her expression turned cold as she thought to herself "I told you I killed someone, you called me a killer, where is the judgement in that? It's the simple truth. Just be glad I didn't share with you the details of what happened. You think that killing another is wrong and a terrible act, but perhaps once you get your first taste of blood you'll change your mind. Just as I did. My sweet little flower my yet bloom to be a bloody rose. In time we'll find out."

After a short time Mercy's demeanor switched back to its usual self and her eyes returned back to normal. She then gave an innocent smile to the receptionist at the desk before she walked out of the hospital doors and into rainstorm, following Pyra's lead.


	5. Chapter 5

Pyra still didn't need to say anything for Mercy know how she was feeling. She had been there before herself on so many occasions that all she needed to do now was glimpse at a person to see the emotional state of someone. She knew that at times like this no amount of comforting would ease the pain. Pyra would have to ride this out on her own.

Despite the tragedy that had occurred Mercy had faith in Pyra. She had lost both her parents in a single night, and still she had the strength to brush herself off and stand up again. Surely she would be able to do so again. Even still, she knew that until she had the strength to stand from this, she would feel all alone in the world. Just like Mercy herself did before she met her.

The sky rumbled angrily at the world as it continued to pour down rain. Pyra suddenly turned to Mercy "Is it alright if we make a quick stop? I just need to stop and think for a little while. There's a place that i know of that'll work well for that." Mercy nodded to Pyra in an understanding fashion, she would do anything that Pyra wanted. She owed her that least that much for all the kindness she had shown her in the short time she had known her.

After a few minutes of walking they came to a small bridge and Pyra sat down with a mixed expression of sadness and contentment. The rain didn't seem to faze Pyra in the slightest once they had found this place and Pyra looked up at Mercy, the tears still in her eyes "Poppa, Mom, Dad, and I used to always come by this bridge. It was where both he and my dad proposed and got married to my grandma and mother. I still remember coming here for their anniversaries every year and we would stay out late and Dad and Poppa would play guitar and Mamma and I would sing along. Sometimes we'd stay up almost until morning." she then leaned sadly against the old cement railing of the bridge "...and then the fire had to take all those happy memories away. No more songs, no more staying up late, no more fun times at the bridge. All this place was, now was nothing more than a painful reminder of what we had lost..."

Mercy looked smiled kindly at Pyra "You're not alone Pyra...and your parents and grandfather aren't gone. Not really. They're still here...watching you from the shadows. As long as you remember them...they'll never truly be gone."

Gratefully, Pyra stood up and hugged Mercy "Thanks Mercy. I appreciate your effort in trying to cheer me up. Despite what you've told me about yourself, you really do seem like a good person." She then looked up at the sky as the rain continued to pour and the light of day began to ebb away "I'll make sure to make you guys proud or me. Mom, Poppa, Dad just wait and see, I'll become the daughter and granddaughter that every parent and grandparent would be proud to have." she then turned back to Mercy as she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled 'Let's get out of here. We really will drown if we stay out here too much longer."

With a small laugh Mercy nodded "Your right...we should get moving. It's getting dark and..." Before she could finish another voice broke in between them "Awww look at these two little sweet little tarts...and would you look at that, one of them is a ghost from the past too!" From out of the shadows a man, dressed in a torn leather trench coat, dark jeans and t-shirt, and like Mercy, scars all over him, stepped forward. He looked at Mercy with a smug smirk "It's been a while...hasn't it Mercy? About three years I'd say? How's the kill-count going? You've probably been having a field day since your escape from incarceration. I've got to say, I've been having a bit of fun myself...now. Those experiments I did on you back then have finally paid off for me. I wonder if your new friend knows who you really are..."

Mercy looked at him with an emotionless expression but despite her expression, it was evident that she was deadly serious in tone "If you say anything...I'll tear you limb from limb. I've finally made a friend...and if I have to gut you alive to keep your filthy mouth shut...I'll do it. With your experiments...you know very well that...I'm very capable of doing so."

Pyra was shocked by what she had just heard from the stranger, but was even more so by what Mercy had just said. She had gone from being sympathetic and caring, to brutally sadistic sounding and violent in the blink of an eye. Whatever was happening, Pyra wasn't liking it and was now afraid to get in the middle of it. This day was just getting worse and worse by the minute. Who was this guy? How did Mercy know him? What did he mean by Mercy being someone different from who she knew?

The stranger looked over at Pyra "My name is Dr. Vaughn Shiro, but you may just call me Shiro. I also remember you I've had my eye on you for a few days now. Your looks, your personality; everything about you is perfect." Pyra was completely creeped out by this guy "What the hell is wrong with you?! You're a psycho!" The stranger laughed "I've been called that a time or two. You'll be the perfect test subject for my next set of experiments!"

Rage took to Mercy's face "You take one step towards her and I'll skin you alive!"Mercy then looked at Pyra "Do you still have that lighter your grandfather gave you?" Pyra nodded to her "Then use that to give this guy a taste of his own medicine before I have to. I don't want to get involved with this guy again." she then turned back to the stranger "Why did you come here? Get lost already! When will you realize that the damn thing is over?!"

Shiro laughed wickedly "Over? You think that just because you run away that it's over? You know that I don't take rejection well Mercy. It's not over until I say it's fucking over bitch!" The man held out his hands in front of him and gave them a crazed look "Take a good look Mercy! It's all thanks to you that my experiments were a success! You should give yourself a pat on the back! All of those deaths, I guess, weren't completely in vain after all!" In what could be defined as nothing less than witnessing the impossible the shadows themselves began to wrap themselves around his arms until they resembled a kind of razor-blade gauntlet. With a wicked laugh he pointed their way "Let's dance Mercy! For old time's sake, let's paint this bridge red with each other's blood. Your friend can even join in! Though I doubt she'd be anywhere near our caliber."

Pyra took out the lighter and lit it. She didn't know what to do or how to manipulate the fire yet, but she would have to try. Things were obviously going to get ugly and now would be a perfect time to learn. As she lit the flame she was surprised as it instantly was drawn to her hand and a tiny sphere of fire appeared in her hand. She was glad at to see that this wouldn't be as hard as she thought, but as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared due to the wetness of the weather. She knew that if she was going to do this she would have to learn to be able to draw a lot more than just the small amount of fire initially put out of the lighter. Even still she would do her best to try and help Mercy.

With a wicked sneer Shiro eyed the two "Well then, let's start this dance! This dance of blood!" He then charged the two girls with his Shadow Gauntlets at the ready. With a quick slashing motion he brought his blades down upon the two with the obvious intent to kill.

With a quick movement both Pyra and Mercy dodged out of the way. Pyra was shocked as the blade sliced cleanly through an old willow and cut it down like butter. She again tried to use her lighter to form a small fire ball in her hand, and to her excitement she managed to create one that stayed lit. As Shiro made another pass she let fly directly at him scoring a hit directly in the shoulder instantly igniting his trench-coat entirely and leaving him panicked and trying to rip his coat off to prevent from being burnt alive. Pyra was stunned at the devastating effect of such a small projectile. If she was just learning how to do this, and she could already do that with such a tiny flame, then what was her grandfather capable of in his prime? The thought terrified her.

As the fireball engulfed him, Shiro let out a pained scream and ripped his trench-coat off. He then looked at Pyra with a crazed expression "So YOU can do the same sort of thing too. Only you use fire instead shadow. This truly HAS gotten interesting. But your annoying and could prove dangerous if left unchecked. So I think I'll take you down first! "He then charged Pyra with a crazed blood lust not seen even in the fiercest wild animals.

Mercy jumped in front of Pyra stopping Shiro dead in his tracks. Her tone was dead serious as she spoke to him "Stay away…from Pyra. I don't want to fight. I've put that…behind me. I've made a friend in Pyra...and I just want to live...a normal life from now on. Away from…all of the shit of my past. And most of all... away from YOU. I'm asking you nicely...to please leave. If you don't I won't be held responsible...for what I do to you." Pyra could tell that Mercy was agitated now and that her demeanor was changing from her usual stoic attitude to one of anger and malice, as she demonstrated from when Shiro first appeared.

Despite Mercy's attempt at a peaceful resolution to their dispute Shiro just laughed "I told you bitch the game isn't over till I say it's fuckin' over! I'll take both you and your little bitch friend down and then use her as my new guinea pig! That is, of course, if you don't fight back." He then charged Mercy and Pyra again with nothing but blood on his mind. Mercy instantly rushed to meet him head on but just as they were about to meet blows he pivoted out of the way of Mercy's attack and continued forward. To Mercy's horror she knew then instantly that he was going for Pyra and she wouldn't be able to stop him in time. Pyra would have to fend for herself.

As Shiro came right for her, Pyra panicked and desperately tried to ready another fireball. However, the lighter had now become so soaked by the rain that it would no longer light. Before she could get out of the way Shiro struck her head on impaling her straight through the abdominal section. She didn't feel pain, but instead an intense pressure, almost like that of a strong bear hug, and before she knew it she was on the wet ground bleeding profusely.

At seeing what had just happened to Pyra, Mercy had now exceeded her boiling point. Like many times before when her emotions got the better of her, her head began to throb in pain. She didn't know why this happened but she knew that nothing good ever came from it. As the pain got worse she fell to her knees clutching her head in pain "Stop! I've put this…behind me! I don't…want to kill…anymore! Please! Don't…tempt me! I just…want…to live peacefully! Don't…hurt Flower anymore!"

After a few moments of this strange affliction Mercy suddenly seemed to slump forward slightly and fell completely silent. A few more moments passed before Mercy began unnervingly chuckle slightly to herself. She also began to mumble to herself in an incomprehensible fashion.

Shiro smirked as he noticed Mercy "Ahhh. It seems like you're on the verge Mercy. That's right get angry! Show me the killer that you really are! Show us all that this side of you is just a façade for your true personality! Show me those crazed blue and yellow eyes that have killed so many! Just try to stop me from killing this girl. Unless you embrace your true self once again, her life will be forfeit!"

As Shiro was about to deliver the death stroke she charged the him and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck before slamming him hard on the ground and slamming her heel directly onto his face pinning him to the ground. She then looked at Pyra, her eyes changing color to blue for one eye and yellow for the other "Don't worry Pyra, I know this asshole. He won't hit any vital spots on the first go. He likes to torture his victims. He likes to mess with their heads and make them suffer as much as possible before he kills them. That's why he likes me so much..." a twisted, and chilling grin then came to Mercy's face "...It's because he's just like me!"

Pyra got a massive sense of fear of Mercy when her views suddenly changed about killing. Mercy now no longer seemed to not want to kill but she now seemed eager to. Her vision was getting blurry and she began to feel tired as she watched Mercy hold the man down. Despite her wound she managed to gain the strength to wipe her lighter off and light it once again to form a small sphere of fire in her hand. She then thought to herself *I can't believe I'm going to do this..."* she then placed the small flame over her abdomen and used it to Cauterize the wound letting out a scream of pain, somehow retaining consciousness.

Mercy looked back at Pyra with a smirk "Oh? It looks like my little flower is quite the trooper. Doing first aid on herself in the middle of the battlefield. Just sit there, I'll make sure this piece of shit suffers enough for all three of us!" she then raised her hand up and just as the stranger had demonstrated the shadows burst forth at her command, much to Pyra's amazement. These shadows were different however. These shadows were more like spears and they twisted and moved as she wanted them to. She then looked down at the man with a crazed expression "Any last words before I massacre you...bitch?"

Shiro chuckled "Ya...up yours!" with a quick movement he swiped his blades up hoping to cut her completely in half from the legs up. As Mercy dodged out of the way she unleashed her own attack, the spears flying directly at him. With equal skill he dodged or deflected the projectiles before manipulating the shadows into a sword-like weapon and rushing right at Mercy "Give it up Mercy! We spent five years together I know how you move! I've studied everything about you! You can't win!"

As the man rushed Mercy a maniacal smile came across her face "Oh ya? Study this motherfucker!" she then touched the ground and a tidal wave of spear like tendrils burst forth and charged the stranger. As she did so she also raised her hands in front of her and a small portal like shadows began appearing on all sides of the attacker bursting out shadow blades from all directions "You got all your tricks from me asshole!"

Despite the overwhelming force Mercy had just put forth the Man wasn't deterred. Showing amazing agility and skill, he either dodged or deflected each and every strike and continued to close the gap between himself and Mercy. As he got close he brought his blade down in an attempt to kill Mercy. Although she managed to escape with a nimble back flip he still managed to cut deeply into her shoulder, effectively making her arm useless and thus weakening her shadow manipulation considerably. He then laughed "You're getting slow Mercy! Surely the 'Reapers Daughter's' got more than this! You disappoint me!"

Mercy simply looked back at him a wicked expression on her face "It's only an arm bitch! I'll just cut it off and get a new one! Whatever it takes to kill your pathetic ass! Now why don't you stop spouting your cock sucking mouth and fight?!"With a wave of her hand a massive shadow Scythe appeared in her good hand. She then swung it in the direction of the attacker sending a massive shadow blade flying in his direction.

The attacker easily countered searing blade as he split it in two with his own shadow blade effectively sending flying in two opposite directions. He then looked at her with a smirk "Is that all you have to offer me? With such an intimidating weapon it sure lacks in fire power." He then imitated Mercy's earlier attack and opened several shadow like spheres and shadow blades began spewing forth from all sides around Mercy

Mercy laughed at his attack as she easily countered them despite her disadvantage "Using my own attack against me? That will never work!" She then pounced at the attacker bringing her Scythe down hard with the intention of cutting him, and anything else in the way asunder

As Mercy jumped at him he side stepped out of the way at the last moment as the Scythe sundered the ground leaving a long deep gash in the earth. He then grabbed her by the neck and slam her down hard against the ground "That was a good attempt Mercy. If you had been a tad quicker I would have been cut in two. But now the game is up. It's my victory. I'll have killed the great "Reapers Daughter" and add her to my collection of trophies just like those pathetic civilians earlier today. They were such a bore."

Mercy chuckled "Beaten am I? Hardly. I can still kill you even now. Your dead...you just don't know it yet." She then raised her hand up and a massive shadow blade appeared above the man's head "Now then...please die." she then brought her hand down and the blade fell straight towards him ensuring an instant kill if it met its mark.

With a nimble hop away he avoided the blade and laughed at her last attempt to kill him "Was that your best?! You're grand 'Ace in the Hole'? If it was then it was pathetic! it was..." his words were cut short, however, when he fell to his knees "W-what the hell?! B-but you missed! How the hell are you doing this?!"

Mercy then got up and walked up slowly to him with a wicked grin on her face "They say that a simple glance at a person's eyes can give away their true intentions. Well, my intention is to hurt you in the most painful and slow way possible before killing you for what you did to Pyra...and also for just annoying the shit out of me." She then kicked him square in the face knocking him to the ground and sending a few teeth flying "It's obvious that we're matched in shadow manipulation, hell, you seem to exceed me even. So I'll beat you with the one thing that you didn't figure out from me...pain manipulation. That's partially what allowed me escape. Irony's a bitch isn't it? The pain you inflicted on me and the others is now being inflicted on you. As long as I maintain eye contact with you...you're my bitch."

Shiro looked up at Mercy with a look of shock and pain "I-Impossible! You were never able to manipulate the pain receptors of others! You could only manipulate the shadows around you! Unless...it was from that time! It was the other one who gave it to you wasn't it? The one who stole them! It was..."

Shiro's rambling was cut short as Mercy delivered another kick into his face "Don't you dare mention their name! You don't have the right to breathe let alone speak their name! Just shut your fucking mouth!" As her rage at the sudden mention of someone else that they both seemed to have known grew, so did her violence against him. With nothing but absolute hatred in her eye's she began inflicting as much pain on the doctor as she could through kicks, punches, and her manipulation abilities

Pyra was horrified at what she was witnessing. She had never seen Mercy like this. She was actively torturing this man and enjoying it. Was this the true Mercy that he was talking about? How could she have not seen this before? Mercy was so sweet and caring before and now she had nothing but blood lust in her tone.

Mercy laughed at the man as he was now helpless at her feet "That's right! Feel the pain! Feel the pain of five years of torture!" The man screamed in agony as he felt like he was being shot, stabbed, crushed, and run over continually and without end ''What's the matter? You disappoint me surely there's more to the great then this!"

For the first time the man, now known as , felt fear. This is what he created. She wasn't a human, she was a monster. Delighting in the torture and pain of others was now second nature to her and he was getting a firsthand experience of what she had felt by his blade, only 10 fold.

As Mercy continued to torture and put through excruciating pain and suffering she then summoned more of her shadow blades to begin cutting him from all angles, each of them leaving deep bloody wounds, but all done with such precision that none were fatal. A look of complete bliss came to her face as his tortured screams filled the night "This. This is what I have longed for. For five long years I suffered by your hand. When I escaped I thought I was finally free. I made a friend, I thought things would start looking up. But then you came by and fucked everything up again. Well now you'll no longer be a problem." She then snapped her fingers and all of the blades came together at various points of his body ready to tear him apart on her command.

Pyra felt like she was going to throw up. She had never seen such a gruesome sight in her life. Not even in the most graphic show, game, or movie. Mercy was relishing in this man's torture. Although she agreed with Mercy that he needed to be punished this was going beyond punishment. This was about to turn into another murder. She couldn't just let Mercy do this. She'd be no better than this guy if she killed him. With desperation in her voice she pleaded to Mercy "Stop this Mercy! You've won! Let him go already! He knows he can't beat you so what more do you have to prove!"

Mercy spoke to Pyra not bothering to look at her "Stop? You want me to stop torturing this guy? Give me one good reason why? He's the reason I am the way I am. He needs to die. The sooner this man dies, the sooner, that not only I have peace, but also the world." she then stretched her arms out, ready to give the killing strike.

Pyra was desperate now, wanting to do anything to make Mercy stop. This wasn't the Mercy she knew. This had to be what the Dr. was talking about. Mercy, in reality, was a cold-blooded killer who would kill anyone who got on her bad side without a moment's hesitation. The innocent, quiet Mercy was simply a facade. Pyra once again tried to reason with her "Please Mercy this is exactly what he's talking about! He thinks you as nothing but a heartless killer! He thinks you as nothing but an animal! Don't be like him! I beg you Mercy, please! Spare him! Show him you're not what he says you are!

Mercy paused for a moment "Spare him huh? Despite all this shit this asshole's done to me you want me to spare him...that's a tall order Pyra." Mercy then sighed "You're lucky that me and you are friends Pyra. Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this."

Pyra smiled "Thanks Mercy! I knew you weren't what he said you were. I knew I could count on you to do the right thing" she then ran up and gave Mercy a pained hug due to her injury from earlier.

looked at Mercy with a mocking and bloody smirk "You've gone soft 'Reaper', to think you'd let this girl talk you into sparing my life. What a joke! I truly am disappointed in you. It looks like your really aren't worthy of your nickname after all. Oh well, at least I can have the satisfaction of knowing our other experiment was a success." He then let out a mocking laugh at the two of them despite his injuries.

Mercy merely stared coldly at "Spare your life? When did I ever agree to spare your life?" This statement made both 's and Pyra's blood run cold. Suddenly a crazed smile appeared on Mercy's face "Pyra merely convinced me to kill you quickly and cleanly and not to torture you anymore! So with that being said...rot in hell motherfucker!" with a snap of her fingers her shadow blades sliced together all at once, effectively vivisecting him and spraying both herself and Pyra with a fountain of blood. Mercy's crazed expression didn't change, if anything it got worse as she let out an insane laugh "Ahahahaha the games done now isn't it! I hope you like being the devils bitch for all of eternity! Just because my name's Mercy doesn't mean I have any ahahahahaha!"

Pyra was frozen from shock, horror, and terror. She had just witnessed a nightmare come to life. Right now, at this very moment, she was hugging a crazed murderess. She could at any time turn on her and kill her just easily as she had done the doctor and there'd be nothing she could do to stop it. After a few moments she managed to compose herself and she pushed herself away from Mercy "What the hell mercy?! I asked you to spare him! Why did you kill him?!"

Mercy looked at Pyra with a crazed expression "I did spare him. I spared him the infinite amounts more of torture that he deserved and simply killed him. No matter what you asked of me I wasn't going to let him live. That fucker needed to die. He wasn't lying about all of it you know. I do enjoy killing. All of these people who get in my way and of the way of the things that I got a thing for better watch their asses!"

Pyra was exasperated "I trusted you! There's no way people will accept you if you act like this! You can't just kill people!" She couldn't believe that she was even still here associating with a psychopath who killed without any qualms or reservations at all. She was afraid for her own safety, but after witnessing what she was capable of, how exactly was she going to escape anyway unless she was going to let her?

Mercy's expression turned cold "I don't need others to accept me. I only need you to accept me. You're the only one who's bothered to try to get to know me so I don't need anyone else. My one flower is all I need. As for kind and caring...only to the things I have feelings for. Everything else can burn for all I care." Mercy then began to walk away before looking back, her eye's changing back to their natural red "Well then...what do you say...we go home?"

Pyra was completely taken aback by Mercy's attitude. Did she really feel that poorly of the world? Did she really not care at all about the people in it except for her? Why was her attitude so different depending on her eye color? Once again she had a million different questions in her head and zero answers. For the time being she'd follow Mercy, what other choice did she have? She'd either make a valuable ally or a dangerous enemy that would have to be dealt with right there. Only time would tell.

Pyra ran after Mercy and made her way for home, hoping that once there, she could forget about all that had just transpired. However, as Mercy and Pyra left a figure loomed behind in the darkness "As expected of you Mercy. This is why you were always the favorite. Don't worry Mercy, we'll get our chance to get play together again one day."


	6. Chapter 6

As Pyra and Mercy made their way to Pyra's home, neither of them spoke a word to one another. The silence was so thick in fact that you could almost cut it with a knife. A murder had just went down and Mercy didn't show any emotion what-so-ever. In fact, her expression was that of complete normality; as though nothing had happened at all. Despite the fact that both of their clothes were drenched in the blood of another person, she seemed to act as though nothing had happened at all. Was Mercy truly that cold?

Finally after they were about halfway home Pyra finally broke the silence, irritation and exasperation in her voice "Are you really not bothered by what happened?! You just killed a person in cold blood! I can understand doing it to someone who deserved it or to defend yourself, but he was defenseless and beaten! You had no reason to continue fighting anymore, let alone kill him!" Mercy looked at her with a blank expression "He had to pay for what he did. If you knew what he did...you would have done the same. Letting him live...would be an insult to life itself." Mercy's expression then changed to one of sadness, surprising Pyra greatly after what she had just witnessed from her "I...also had a promise to keep...and as long as he lived... it felt as though there was no way I could fulfill it, despite it not being what i had originally promised to do."

When Mercy mentioned that she had a promise to keep, she immediately caught Pyra's full attention. Who would she take the time for to make a promise to for all this time? After what she had just seen, Mercy didn't seem the type to make a promise to someone and keep it for so long. Pyra continued to listen intently as Mercy continued to speak "It was more...Retribution to myself then anything...but it still felt as though...I would fulfill part of that promise by killing him. It was the only way...I could finally live in "peace"...knowing that he was dead."

Pyra, after hearing Mercy's story, now sympathized with her a small amount. However, that still wouldn't hold up in court if they were caught and charged with murder and with their clothes now soaked in blood, it wouldn't be very hard for them to be noticed. They would have to get home fast if they didn't want to be noticed.

As they continued to walk the thought struck her, how would they get to her place when it was right in the middle of one of the busiest places in town? There was no possible way that they would get through without being noticed. Pyra looked at Mercy with a worried expression "I just remembered, how do you expect us to get home when we're covered in blood like this? We'll be arrested so fast it wouldn't be funny!" Mercy looked completely unconcerned "It's not hard really...you can't be noticed if there aren't any witnesses."

Pyra was completely appalled. Did Mercy intend to kill everyone who noticed them just to get home and ensure that no one ratted them out? Pyra then grabbed Mercy by the arm "You can't just murder everyone in your path just to get where you want to go!" Mercy looked at Pyra in confusion "Why? If you kill them, then no one is around to tell on us." Pyra couldn't believe what she was hearing coming from Mercy. This HAD to be what Shiro was talking about. Under that calm quite demeanor of hers, there lurked a heartless killer that wanted nothing but the blood of others spilled under her feet. "That will just make matters a whole lot worse! There will always be someone who notices you! We can't do that! I won't let you!"

At that moment, Mercy stopped in her tracks "Won't let me...? Who are you to tell me...what i can and can't do?" Mercy's voice had begun to rise to the point where she began to sound angry "I consider you a friend Pyra. But even friends...don't have the right...to tell others what they can and can't do." As her voice began to rise further, the shadows themselves began to creep towards her in a menacing fashion.

Pyra knew that this going to get dangerous and out of hand if she didn't find a way to calm Mercy down. She had barely figured out how to make even the tiniest of fireballs, how was she going to match-up against a master of the art of manipulation even if Mercy wasn't an actual Fury? Pyra knew that if she tried to challenge Mercy, she would undoubtedly be killed.

As the shadows crept ever closer to the two of them, and eventually began to swirl around Mercy herself, Pyra finally tried to reason with her "It's not that I'm trying to tell you what to do, I'm just saying there's got to be a better way! Killing everyone in sight is never the best option! You'd only do that as a last resort and you had no choice! Surely there's some other way we can do this!"

Mercy simply stood silent for a moment before the shadows wrapped themselves around both herself and Pyra. She then spoke, her voice now back to its normal calm and quite level "We'll be able to sneak by now. With the shadows surrounding us...it will look as though we're simply wearing dark clothing. The stains won't show through."

Pyra was slightly annoyed, but didn't say anything. Why couldn't Mercy have just done this in the first place instead of just wanting to kill everyone right from the start? Regardless, they now had a means of getting home safely. Pyra then began walking again, but when she passed under a nearby street lamp the shadows covering her instantly vanished leaving her surprised and confused. She then quickly jumped back into the dark and the shadows once again covered her up.

Mercy sighed "Sorry I didn't mention that before, but...just like how water douses the flame...light dispels the shadows. We're going to have to stay out of the light...if we want to get home safely otherwise the shadows surrounding you...will disappear." Mercy then started to walk ahead again, steering clear of any light that she might come across.

Pyra quickly followed Mercy, keeping close to her so as to avoid any form of light. Eventually, after several odd stairs for their behavior of sticking to the darkness, Pyra's house finally came into view. She sighed in relief as she reached the front steps "Finally! Home sweet home." as they entered the house the shadows surrounding them disappeared. However, there was no more cause to worry about that now, now that Pyra was in the safety of her own home. All she had to do was take a hot shower and give her clothes a good washing.

Mercy smiled as she followed Pyra into the house "It feels good to get out of the rain..." she then looked at Pyra "You really do have my thanks Pyra. Despite, all you've seen from me...you still trust me enough...to let me into your home. Not many people...would do that. That's quite bold of you."

Pyra was once again taken aback by Mercy's attitude. She really couldn't figure her out at all. One minute she was calm and quiet, the next she was a raging psychopath wanting to kill everything in sight. Just who was the real Mercy? Despite her, lack of understanding of Mercy's true personality, Pyra smiled back "Don't worry about it. After all you've been through I think you could use a nice place to stay for a while." she then walked to the staircase "I'm going to go take a shower. Lord knows I need one after what happened tonight."

As Pyra, went upstairs Mercy smiled "You really do...remind me of her. She was just like you...kind, caring, and understanding. She was always there for me. But then she left me alone...to fend for myself. Will you be the same? Will you be there for me...just long enough to gain my trust...and then leave me...just like her? I guess I'll just have to wait and see." Mercy then followed Pyra in suit and made her way upstairs.

With a sigh Pyra threw her bloody clothes to the floor and stepped into the shower. For the first time on this miserable day she actually felt some sort of comfort as the hot water passed over her skin. The thoughts of all that had transpired, despite what she had hoped, refused to leave her mind. The loss of her grandfather, Mercy's drastic changes in personality, the murder that had taken place, her Grandfather's "Gift" that had been given to her. All of these thoughts swirled in her mind like a tornado and it began to over whelm her. "Why did this all have to happen? What were you trying to do giving me this power when i can't even use it Poppa? I just don't get it..."

As Pyra stood thinking to herself trying to figure it all out, she began to drift off into deep thought. As her thoughts wandered she suddenly began to get quick images, almost like flash backs, appearing before her. They seemed to show her images of her grandfather, and at least four others. These other four were obscure however and she couldn't make out who they were; not that she would recognize them even if she could. Her grandfather donned a flame red armor that had actual flames blazing in areas along the edges of the arms and legs. In his hand he wielded a blazing triple bladed halberd and flaming thread like wings spanned from the back of the armor.

The flashbacks then continued on to what appeared to be her grandfather and the four other figures appearing before a figure a regal woman. She too appeared to look very similar to them but her appearance was much more "divine" looking. She had the appearance very similar to an angel or god. Her grandfather and the other's, while certainly a spectacle to behold, were obviously of lesser status then her. She must have been the one who created them for the purpose of being the "peace keepers" of the world just as her grandfather had said.

What was the purpose of this? Was this supposed to be some sort of message or was she actually seeing images of the past. She was going to go with the latter. Why else would her grandfather be there? The next flashback to hit her was one that shocked and horrified her to her core. All she saw was a picture of chaos and death. Pillars of fire like those you would find come from an explosion of giant volcano, Tornado's beyond any that had been recorded to date, non-stop lightning strikes, the earth ripping apart like that of wet paper, and massive Tsunami's pounding the fields. As the flashback continued, she witnessed the horrifying sight of people being incinerated, drowned, swallowed by the earth, blown away, and electrocuted to death by the thousands.

Pyra clenched her head in pain as it had now begun to throb because of all she was witnessing. This was just too much too soon. Despite this, the flashbacks didn't stop but instead continued to an even worse extent. This time not only did she witness what was happening, but this time she could actually here and feel what was happening, the heat from the flames, the screams of the dying and injured, and the feeling of fear of it all. It was then that she realized that this time it was no longer just a regular flashback; she was actually witnessing firsthand and "living" this horrible and tragic event. The downfall of both humanity and the Furies themselves.

Despite her "being" there no one seemed to notice her. She watched as the Furies began to slowly become overwhelmed as they began to tire. As the situation began to become more and more desperate for the Furies, they came together and each one began to work in tandem with the other combining their attacks in a fearsome display of co-operation and synergy. Their opposition began to fall by the score from their new tactic, but it had also now left them more open as they could no longer fight on four fronts due to having to protect one another.

Pyra watched in horror as she watched death after death occurred right in front of her eyes. She thought that that the murder committed by Mercy was bad, but now this made it seem like a drop in the water. Nothing could compare to what she was witnessing this very moment. Despite the pain she was feeling from the headache, she couldn't turn away despite all that was going on.

A wave of sadness overcame Pyra as the First Fury fell protecting her grandfather from a group of soldiers armed with swords, spears, and bows. They had managed to come up from behind them as they were preoccupied trying cover the other Furies against another group. Despite stopping the attackers the bowmen had managed to get within range and fire before the Fury was able to completely stop them. This resulted in them taking several arrows all over them before being impaled from behind by another soldier who noticed and had taken the opportunity to strike while they had the chance.

As the Fury fell, mortally wounded, the shroud surrounding their figure lifted revealing a beautiful girl who looked like she could be no older then Mercy. She had long raven hair, blue eyes, white armor decorated with red and green patterns, on the back of her armor it sported a pair of angel like wings, and she wielded a duel-edged glaive. All things considered, she looked very similar to a Valkyrie.

All of a sudden she was nearly deafened as she could suddenly hear, rather than just see and feel, all that was going on. This flash back, was becoming more and more real every moment that it was going on. Given the Furies appearance and decorative style of her armor, Pyra deduced that she was the Wind Fury.

For the first Pyra heard the Furies speak to one another as her grandfather rushed to her side as she fell to the ground "MAUSUMI!" The Wind Fury, now known as Mausumi, smiled weakly at her grandfather "Helluva fight...huh?" Pyra's grandfather laughed halfheartedly "Ya. It is. Makes you almost wonder who the true Furies are doesn't it." Mausumi giggled lightly at Pyra's grandfather's joke "Ya...it does. But...it looks like this...is the end of the fight for me...Edan."

Pyra was surprised to hear her grandfather's real name. She had never had never, despite living with him most of her life, asked him his name. To her he was Poppa. That was enough for her. He didn't need any other name then that.

Edan took Mausumi in his arms and lightly cradled her as her last moments of life ebbed away. She smiled but it was obvious that it was laced with sadness at what was happening "Promise me Edan...promise me that you won't seek revenge for this. They're only human...they're just doing...what they're instincts tell them to. We...were meant to be...peace makers...not murderers..." Although Edan's face looked calm and collected it was evident that he was on the brink of breaking down as tears were beginning to well up in his eyes. He then nodded to her "You got it love. I'll make sure that you go off proud." Mausumi smiled happily one last time "thanks...lover." she then lay limp and stopped moving all together.

Although the pain was almost unbearable now from the headache that Pyra was getting, she broke down now not from pain, but from what she had now witnessed. The first death of one of original Furies. Not only that, but it was blatantly apparent that Mausumi and Edan were in a relationship prior to this tragedy. The tears began falling down her face as her grandfather cried out in sorrow at the loss of his first lover. She wanted to run up to him and just take him in her arms just take all his pain away. She knew, however, that these were all just images of the past and that there was nothing she could do to ease his suffering.

After a moment of mourning Pyra's grandfather stood up and an aura of flame suddenly ignited across his entire body leaving Pyra in awe. She had a feeling she was about to witness just what her grandfather was capable of when he was in his youth. He turned to face the group of attackers, a look of rage on his face, and stretched out a single arm pointing out at the attackers making them stop in intimidation. Although it may have been a bit macabre, Pyra had an eager feeling of wanting to see what her grandfather was going to do. If he could make a large group of soldiers freeze in place simply by pointing at them just what was he going to do next?

The next instant Pyra's need to find out what her grandfather's next action was granted. Without a moment's hesitation he uttered just a single word "...Burn!" With a single snap of his fingers not only the entire group, but a great deal others that weren't even involved, instantly burst into flame and within second's were nothing more than ash. He then turned and with a simple wave of his hand a torrent of flame washed over a group of soldiers that could easily be the size of a battalion resulting in the same thing of them being turned to mere ash.

Pyra was terrified. Was this what the Furies were capable of? A wave of the arm or even a simple snap of the finger and mass destruction was possible? She had no idea that her grandfather was capable of such force or responsible for so many deaths. However, her terror turned to shear dread when her grandfather turned in her direction and raised his hand in the air. She stepped back in fear, wondering what would be coming next after all she had seen already.

After a moment it began getting extremely hot and the sky began darkening quickly. One of the Shadowy figures turned to her grandfather and pleaded with him to stop "Edan, what the hell are you doing?! Calm down! We're only supposed to use as much force as necessary! We're not supposed to force them into extinction! What about the promise you made to Mausumi?!" Extinction?! What did the other unknown Fury mean by extinction? Despite having mixed feelings of both wanting and not wanting to find out, she didn't have a choice either way given the flashback.

As the sky became dark her grandfather looked at the other fury and stated coldly "You're right Tarit. That's why I'm merely using equal force. The humans unleashed hell on earth...so perhaps if i respond in kind I'll stop it right her right now. I'm not seeking revenge. I'm merely stopping this right here. Right now. If this is the only way...then so be it!" It was then, after he mentioned the next Furies name that their appearance was revealed. This one had golden armor with stripes of blue running down the chest, they wielded two swords that were similar in appearance to a Katana, and sparked with electricity making it obvious as to which Fury this one was. White energy like wings were donned by this Fury and they gave off an imposing feeling as she stared in awe at them.

It suddenly became bright again, but this time it was filled with screams as explosions began appearing all over the battle field as fissures spewing flames opened up across the battlefield, balls of fire began raining from the sky incinerating anything they hit, even the ground itself began to liquefy into molten earth spewing magma all across the surrounding area.

Pyra was shaking in terror, she couldn't even move. With so little effort her grandfather made good on his word and unleashed a quite literal hell on earth. However, nothing could compare her for the shear horror she felt when she noticed one of the massive fireballs heading directly towards her. Although this was a flashback, if she could see and feel everything, then this would still kill her despite this being an illusion due to the psychological effect.

As the fireball got closer she felt burns start to occur on her body and in the last few moments she resigned herself to her fate "looks like you made a poor choice in choosing me for your successor Poppa. Despite your high hopes for me i didn't even get the chance to even really get a chance to figure out how to use the power you gave me..."

As the fireball struck Pyra's location her world went white and suddenly she found herself in the shower again, the water scalding hot. Panicking, she quickly turned it off and noticed the several small burns on her body, most likely associated from the shower and not from what she had experienced. It was a flashback after all, nothing more. Still, she couldn't say for certain, as she could hear and feel everything that had went on.

She suddenly heard a knock on the door and heard Mercy's voice "Hey...would it be alright...if i came in?" Pyra sighed. After all that she had just experienced tonight, what more could possibly happen? She wrapped a towel around herself around and then called out to Mercy "sure come on in. I'm done anyway."

Through the door Pyra heard Mercy call back "alright...I just thought I'd ask." Mercy then opened the door and walked in. To Pyra's complete and utter shock, Mercy was completely stripped down without a single ounce of clothing on. Turning away quickly Pyra stuttered "W-What the HELL Mercy?! Put some clothes on for crying out loud! Why'd you even strip in the first place?" Mercy simply looked at Pyra with an unconcerned look "I figured I'd follow you...and have a shower myself. After what happened tonight...we both need one." Pyra still didn't turn around given the extremely awkward position she was now in "Alright, that's all well and good. But that doesn't explain why you're standing here in front of me in the nude! Most people wait until the other person is gone before they just go and throw everything off!"

Mercy looked down at the floor guiltily "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm just...used to this sort of thing. I had to do it all the time...at the Asylum. We were always made to strip down...whenever they decided to do the experiments...or other things that they deemed "helpful". I've done it for so long now...that I just think nothing of it anymore." Mercy then looked at her one arm "Besides...I'm going to need some help...stitching up my arm. I won't be able to fight properly or move well if it's not patched up quick." Pyra jumped slightly. She had completely forgotten about the injury that Mercy had gotten from her fight with the deranged Dr. Shiro just a short while ago.

Swallowing her pride Pyra slowly turned around to face Mercy and instantly she froze. Upon getting a good look at Mercy's body she noticed that her entire body was covered in scars both small and large. From her feet to her neck that's all that Pyra could see. Mercy looked as though one could almost compare her to something like an old doll that was ripped apart and then sewn back together again.

Noticing Pyra's stunned expression and lack of movement upon facing her Mercy asked her in a quiet voice "Am i really...that hard...and unappealing to look at?" Pyra instantly responded to her question trying to convince her that that wasn't the case "N-No! I just wasn't expecting it. I mean I knew you had a few...but i just didn't know you had that many." Mercy nodded slightly "You wanted to know about my time in the Asylum...well, these scars are a constant, literally, painful reminder of my time there. As hard as i try to forget...these will always be with me...never allowing me to do so."

Pyra's heart was breaking for Mercy. How could she have been so insensitive towards her? She had called her a murderer, told her that killing was wrong and shouldn't be done, and pressed her for personal information with no regard to how she felt about it. With the sight that was now in front of her, she believed that she herself probably would have turned out the same way Mercy had if she had been in the same position. She would have done anything to stop whatever pain had caused such brutal scarring all over Mercy's body.

No longer caring about whether Mercy was dressed or not she walked up to her and embraced her in a very tight, almost loving, hug. After seeing and hearing this all Pyra wanted to do was take away as much pain and suffering from Mercy's life as possible. Mercy also already knew that Pyra had gone through a lot of pain in her own life, so she would be the perfect person to shoulder that burden.

Mercy was incredibly surprised by the sudden embrace. Although she had received one earlier from Pyra, that one was merely out of excitement and thanks. It was spur of the moment. Nothing more nothing less. This one was different. It was tighter, closer, and warmer. One that a mother might give. Could it be that Pyra truly did care for her and it wasn't just a facade?

After a few seconds Mercy asked "Um...what are you doing Flower?" Pyra chuckled a little "I'm hugging you silly. Is that a bad thing?" Mercy smiled slightly "No...It's just...I don't know why you're doing it. I haven't done anything." Pyra's face fell as Mercy responded to her question and she tightened her embrace even more "That's exactly it...you didn't do anything." Mercy was confused at Pyra's response "Well...then why would you hug me?" Pyra quietly responded "No. That's not what I mean. I mean all you've been through. You've done nothing to warrant or deserve it. Even I myself judged you by calling you things like a murderer when I didn't even know your reasons. You just don't deserve any of this"

Mercy smiled sadly as she listened to Pyra's explanation. Pyra seemed to be the first one in a very long time to understand her feelings. Despite this she gently pushed Pyra away leaving her somewhat surprised. Mercy then took a seat on the bathroom floor and looked up at Pyra "I appreciate...your sympathy and concern. There's only one other who...understood me like that. Maybe, in time, I'll tell you about them. But please don't worry. I can take care of myself...like I always have." Pyra shook her head in refusal at Mercy's answer and knelt beside her "No! You've done that your entire life. I'm not going to let you do that anymore." she then chuckled a little bit "And this time I'm NOT giving you a choice on that one. You really will have to kill me if you want to keep on taking care of yourself. Besides, if you always took care of yourself why would ask me to help your shoulder? Surely you'd be able to figure some way to do that yourself otherwise."

Mercy had to laugh at Pyra's wise-crack. She was right after all. If she always took care of herself and didn't rely on others' help then she wouldn't be asking for Pyra's help with her arm right now. Mercy just nodded at Pyra "Alright...you got me on that one. I guess I'll make an exception...for you Flower. But...my arm is starting to hurt a little...so if we could get this over with...as quickly as possible...that would be nice."

Pyra looked at the wound on Mercy's shoulder, although it was deep, there was surprisingly little blood from the wound. Still, it would need several stitches. Pyra sighed slightly as she inspected the wound "You should see a doctor Mercy." Mercy shook her head "After all I've been through, I neither trust nor like doctors. In fact I despise them. They all remind me...of that Bastard Shiro.". Pyra could fully understand Mercy's reasoning. She would probably feel the same way if she had gone through the same trauma as Mercy had. Even still, a doctor would be able to do a much better job then she'd be able to.

Pyra then asked "So...how do you want to go about this then?" Mercy pointed to Pyra's blood-soaked clothes "First we're going to have to cauterize the wound...so grab your lighter. After that we're going to have to stitch it up. I can take care of that part myself, but i can't do the Cauterizing. You'll have to do that.". Being unsure about the situation Pyra had to ask her "Are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean i barely know how to manipulate the fire yet? What if I screw up?" Mercy looked unconcerned "You performed it on yourself during our fight just fine didn't you?" Pyra had completely forgotten about that incident "Well ya...but still that was just one time. Who says I'll be able to do it every time?" Mercy simply smiled softly at Pyra "I trust you...Flower."

Pyra was smiled "well, I guess we should get started." she then went over to her clothes and pulled the lighter out her jeans' pocket. She knelt behind Mercy and lit the lighter "Sorry, but this going to hurt a lot Mercy." Mercy shook her head in an unconcerned fashion "Don't worry about it...I've been through far worse." Pyra had to chuckle "Heh. Far worse indeed. Well here we go..." she then used her amateur skills to manipulate the small flame into a tiny sphere of fire and placed it directly on the wound. To her amazement not a single sound or movement came from mercy. It was almost as though she didn't even feel it. Even still she was concerned "Are you alright Mercy?" Mercy nodded "I'm fine Flower...it hurts a bit, but I'm alright."

Pyra was astonished by Mercy's calm attitude. Any other person would be screaming right now, even passing out, from having something like this done to them. But Mercy was acting as though this was a complete bore. Almost as though it wasn't happening at all, yet she just said that she could, in reality, still feel it. Just what the hell had the doctors done to her at the Asylum to make getting a Cauterization done seem no worse than getting a Band-Aid put on?

After a few moments, Pyra finished "Alright, I'm done now Mercy. You should be good to go now." With a nod Mercy stood up and using her shadow manipulation she created a needle and "thread" out of the shadows and used them to stitch the wound together. However this brought a question to Pyra's mind: why would her shadow manipulation work while in the light here but when they were coming home they had to stick to the dark?

After pondering this question for a while and not figuring out an answer she had to ask Mercy "Hey Mercy, how come we couldn't stay in the light coming how because of the shadow "clothes" you gave us, but just now you were able to use it just fine?" Mercy replied matter-of-factly "Simple, the 'clothing', as you call it, was simply a light covering...to cover the blood stains. It was the same consistency as smoke. So it was easily dissipated in the light. The shadows I use when I fight...or for what I just used to stitch my shoulder...are hardened shadows that are almost as strong as steel. They aren't affected by the light nearly as easily. If I used the hardened shadows for long periods...such as on our clothing...it would be very taxing on myself. The stitches, however, aren't a big deal...since they're small."

Pyra was impressed by the explanation. It made sense when you thought about it. Something that was hard is much hard to get through then something that is soft after all so it would make sense. Pyra stood up beside Mercy and inspected the wound and nodded in an impressed fashion "We make a pretty good team I think. I think that's going to heal up well. It'll scar up i think, but hey the more you have the tougher you are. With how many scars you've got you have to be one toughest out there." Pyra then stepped out of the bathroom bringing her clothes with her "I'm going to throw these in the wash then I'm going to head off. Take your time Mercy, after all my place is now your place too, so you might as well enjoy it." she then gave a small wave and smile "Well goodnight Mercy! See you in the morning" she then left Mercy alone to her own devices.

As Mercy stepped into the shower she began thinking to herself. She thought about all that had happened in her life: her parents, the orphanage, the Asylum, her meeting up and befriending Pyra, her reunion and fight with Dr. Shiro, but most of all she was thinking about the embrace that Pyra had given her. The one that felt like it truly did have a feeling of affection and caring behind it. Mercy knew, even from her tortured life, that a person doesn't give an embrace like that unless they truly care about you. They either are worried about you, sympathize with you, or in extreme cases do it as a show of love. But love was something that Mercy hadn't seen or known in ages so that third option was instantly ruled out.

Whatever the reason was Mercy resolved herself to one thing: She would do anything to protect her one flower in life. If anyone or anything threatened the safety of Pyra she would cut them down without hesitation. Pyra had shown her genuine affection, trust, and even a sense of devotion to a degree despite all she had learned about her. Mercy would return the favor in kind. As the thoughts raced in Mercy's head only one thought was absolutely clear to her. A cold yet determined look came to her face "I'll protect my Flower with my life! Just like... that person once did for me."


	7. Chapter 7

Pyra was feeling several emotions as she crawled into bed. Anger, sadness, loneliness, confusion. All of these swirled around in her head until it was something that she couldn't describe. She had somehow gotten a glimpse of the downfall of the past Elemental Furies, she had just seen what her grandfather was capable of and what he had done in a fit of heart-broken induced rage, and finally after seeing just how many scar's Mercy truly had, she finally could get an image of just how bad she had had it during her time of incarceration.

Eventually sleep took its hold on her and she drifted off. Like anyone else, she soon began to dream but this time it was different. It was the exact same scenario as what had happened when she was in the shower. She was in full control of herself, and she was back in the middle of the 'Last Stand' battle of the original Elemental Furies. The difference this time is that now only her grandfather was standing. The other's lay on the ground bloody and lifeless from wounds of swords, spears, and arrows. Even her own Grandfather was obviously seriously wounded as the remaining soldiers surrounded him and prepared to deliver the death blow.

As the horrific event unfolded Pyra watched in a mixture of eagerness to see how her grandfather got out of this, and also a feeling of sadness over how this tragedy began in the first place. This was her opportunity to get the answers she had been looking for before her grandfather had passed away. She now had the opportunity to not only have them answered but to see them with her own hands. Still, this didn't ease the emotion of sadness over what had happened on this day so many years, possibly centuries ago.

The moment of truth came when each of the soldiers raised their weapons, and Pyra was there to watch every moment in earnest anticipation. Before the soldiers could deliver the final strike. Edan looked up at the soldiers with a bloody, yet very defiant grin "Fools! Don't you know that whenever you corner a wounded animal that that's when they're at their most dangerous? They'll do anything to survive!"

Pyra was puzzled for just an instant by what her grandfather had meant by what he had just said; but that feeling of confusion quickly took on a feeling of awe when he began to glow an extremely bright red color, almost like that of red hot coals in a roaring fire. The next moment he stood up, much to the amazement and fear of the soldiers. Some of them even began to run from him in fear despite the injuries he had sustained.

Once again the air began to get extremely hot. It suddenly felt like she was in the middle of a desert despite the fact that she knew that none of this was real. Pyra was taken aback when she noticed that some of the patches of grass on the ground actually began to spontaneously combust within a few feet to where her Edan was standing. She instantly knew that something big was about to happen. Something destructive.

Chills ran down Pyra's spine when her grandfather looked at the remaining soldiers, fleeing or not, and spoke in a very low and cold tone "None of you shall see heaven this day. Instead, you'll take your place in the fire for all your transgressions and the cold blooded murder of those who once sought only to protect you." Upon speaking those words the already bright glow that was emanating from Edan suddenly became almost as bright as the sun and a massive explosion then came from his position. A shock wave of fire spread out in all directions incinerating all it came into contact with.

There were no words that could describe the destruction that was brought by Pyra's Grandfather's latest fiery assault. Nothing was left except Pyra, himself, ash, and the fallen Furies. However, Pyra's respect for his power, was quickly forgotten as she ran up to him in worry when he fell to the ground in exhaustion. It was obvious that he had nothing left in him and that anything more truly would kill him.

Her Grandfather looked weakly at his fallen lover, and gently and lovingly stroked her bloodstained cheek "I said that I'd have your back and I'd never let anyone hurt you...some protector I am now that you lay here in front of me cold on the ground..." he then looked out on the scorched battlefield as tears began to well in his eyes "Where did it all go wrong? We were supposed to be protectors not murderers. Why did all these people begin killing each other? What led it to all of this destruction and death? What lead it to me losing you and all of my comrades?"

As the tears began to flow down his face he cried out angrily at the silent, blood stained battlefield "ANSWER ME DAMN IT! WHY DID THIS ALL HAPPEN RAELIA?! YOU CREATED ALL OF THIS! YOU SHOULD KNOW! GIVE ME A FUCKING ANSWER!" Despite his angry and anguished pleas, no answer came. The only answer that came was the crackling of the flames that still lingered from his last attack.

Pyra herself couldn't hold back tears at the sight of her grandfather's sorrow. He didn't deserve this. None of them did. This whole event that she had just seen was a testament of the stupidity and the violent nature of the human race. Despite it being nothing but a dream, she couldn't help but try to give her grandfather a hug of comfort.

To her extreme surprise however, when she tried to give him the hug he suddenly quickly stood up and turned around in a very quick fashion and faced her. With a suspicious and stern voice he spoke in her direction "Who are you?!" Pyra was speechless. Could he actually see her? This was supposed to be a dream. She thought that she was just a spectator to images from the past. Nothing more.

When Pyra didn't answer her Grandfather raised his weapon towards her "Answer me or I'll turn you to ash right here!" Pyra's question answered itself. It was obvious that he could see her despite her previous thoughts on the situation. Mustering up the courage to speak to him while he pointed his weapon in her face she answered "I-I'm Pyra...your Granddaughter." This answer wasn't enough to make him lower his weapon as he replied back to her "You lie. I've just lost the one I've ever cared for. I've never had any children, if ever I wanted any to begin with. What you say is impossible. I'll ask again, who are you? Choose your words carefully for they may be your last."

Pyra didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to say to him? If he didn't believe that she was his Granddaughter then how would she be able to prove it? As she pondered the thought, her Grandfather spoke to her "If you can't answer my question then I have no business conversing with you. To me you're nothing more than those soldiers who got what they deserved. I don't know who you are, nor do I care. All I know is that I don't trust you and that's reason enough to be rid of you given the events that have transpired this day." he then raised his weapon, and as he did so it became surrounded in a cloak of flame.

When Pyra saw the flames suddenly burst to life around her Grandfathers weapon she got an idea and exclaimed "Wait! Wait! I can prove to you that I'm your granddaughter...or at least I think I can." Her Grandfather looked at her suspiciously but lowered his weapon "Go on. But be warned, if you try anything suspicious I'll cut you down without hesitation". Pyra nodded "Alright. I can understand the suspicion after all you've been through." She walked over to one of the flames that was still burning on the ground and placed her hand over it **Please work...**. To her relief, the flame instantly was drawn to her hand and was shaped into a sphere of fire. She was surprised at how life-like this dream was given that most were just full of random events. Most people had absolutely no control over what happened or how things happened in their dreams. She then turned back to Edan holding the flame in her hand "See? If I wasn't your granddaughter, or at least related to you in some way, how would you explain my ability to do this?"

Pyra smiled as she saw the look of surprise take to her Grandfathers face "How's this possible? There's only the five of us! There's no way that a second Elemental Fury of Fire could exist, let alone one so young." Pyra's smile faded as she began to explain how things came to be "After this event that you see right now, you'll begin to slowly but surely age due to over-exertion of your power and the injuries you've taken. You'll eventually marry Grandma and have a daughter, who will then get married and give birth to me. At the age of ten my parents will be killed in a forest fire and I'll then be raised by you. I'll then meet up with a new friend named Mercy while on my home and I'll get a phone call from the hospital saying you're in terminal condition. Just before you pass on you give your power to me and tell me that I'm part of a line called the Elemental Furies."

Her Grandfather listened quietly as she explained everything to him. Once she was finished he shook his head "You've sure thought this through haven't you. But I'm still not convinced. Anyone can come up with a good story with a little bit of pre-thought. But I commend you on your ability to play the eye to make it think that you can do something that you surely can't." Pyra then lost her cool at her Grandfathers skepticism "I'M NOT LYING TO YOU! I REALLY AM YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER!" the tears began to fall down her face due to her being unable to convince him "How? How am I supposed to convince you? I showed you that I can manipulate fire! No ordinary person can do that! What more do you need to believe me?!"

Pyra's Grandfather looked at her with a stoic expression "If you truly are what you say you are then you'll have a brand. A mark of some kind that only the Elemental Furies have to signify their power. If you are related to me then you'll have the same mark as me. Otherwise you'll be proven as nothing more than a liar and simply very good with illusions."

This was exactly the answer that Pyra was hoping for. She could finally prove that she was, indeed, his Granddaughter. All she needed to do was show him the mark that he had left on her chest. Without any hesitation she pulled down the collar of her shirt to show him the brand for fire on her chest "See? You gave this to me just before you passed away. It proves that I am who I say I am" She was confident that he would believe her now. What more could she show him? She had shown him her ability to manipulate fire, she had shown him her branding, and she had explained everything to him from what would happen now to the time that he would die. What more could he possibly need to in order to be convinced? Pyra's confidence fell, however, when her Grandfather's stoic face didn't change "And exactly what is it that I'm supposed to be looking at? i have no interest in staring at the chest of a strange woman. Let alone one as young as you. If you want to have a man stare at you, go find a tavern to dance at."

Pyra was speechless. How could he not see the mark that was blatantly apparent on her chest? As she looked down at her chest to where the brand was supposed to be she was shocked to see that it was no longer there. How was this possible? She knew that she had it before she had entered this dream world. She even had Mercy as a witness. For all the worth that did her now.

Pyra fell to her knees in defeat and shook her head "I'm sorry Poppa...but i have no other way to convince you. I've done everything I can to show you that I truly am who I say I am. But it's obvious that I just can't convince you...can I?" Edan shook his head accompanied with a tired sigh "You truly believe what you say to me is true don't you?" Pyra didn't bother to look up at him she merely looked down at the cold scorched earth "...I don't believe it. I know it. I just wish that I could find some way to make you see it too. If manipulating the fire right in front of you isn't going to do it then nothing will."

Edan sighed again "Although, I don't believe what you say about you being related to me, I do believe that you mean no harm to me or anyone else. That fact that you can also manipulate fire, is curious. So I will trust you in that regard. With a small smile Pyra stood up "I suppose that's something I guess. But whether you believe me or not I am your granddaughter and I am the new Elemental Fury of Fire." Pyra's smile soon faded as quickly as it had come "The only problem is, is that I can't do the things you can. I can barely manipulate fire. Even when I have a source. You can do it with just a finger snap." Her Grandfather crossed his arms and spoke in a serious tone "You say that you truly do have a brand, albeit not being visible, located on your chest?" Pyra nodded "Mhmm. you gave it to me just a little bit before you died. I don't know why it won't show up anymore."

After a few moments of silence Pyra's Grandfather spoke "If you truly do have a brand, like you say you do, then I should be able to get it to activate for you. Since you said it was my own power that was given to you then it shouldn't be a problem. However, if there is no brand, then nothing will happen except an incredibly painful burn for you." Pyra didn't care what the consequences were she wanted to be able to do the things that she had just witnessed. The thought of being able to ignite an entire city block with just a snap of her fingers was oddly exciting to her.

Pyra pointed to the spot on her chest where she had gotten the brand "Right here Poppa. This is the spot where you placed the brand before you passed away." Her Grandfather nodded "Alright. I'll try to activate the brand that you claim to have. However, be warned. If there is no actual brand then all you'll receive is a burn that will simply leave a painful scar. Possibly worse." Pyra nodded "It's OK Poppa. I know I'll be fine."

With a nod Edan raised his hand and it became engulfed in flames, surprising Pyra somewhat "The only way to draw out your power to its fullest, is to interact your brand with your specific Elemental Affinity. However, it has to actually synchronize with the Brand otherwise you can only use basic manipulation. The Brand has to first come into contact with your Element, and then be given time to synchronize before you can actually transform into your Fury state. It's not a simple matter of on/off. Until the synchronization is complete, you'll only be able to do the basics." he then stepped towards her "Now, I will place my hand over the area that you have claimed to have the brand of the Fire Fury. If all goes well, then you'll be able to use your abilities to their fullest. That is, of course, if you are who you say you are."

Pyra was getting tired of her Grandfathers suspicions of her, but she didn't say anything. She had learned a great deal about how to use her abilities to their fullest and, if things went right, couldn't wait to try them out. But then the thought struck her. This was all just a dream. What if none of this actually meant anything? What if it was just showing her what she wanted to see but in actuality would mean nothing at all when she woke up? Despite these thoughts, Pyra quickly shook them off.

Pyra nodded confidently "Go ahead Poppa. Don't worry about me, I survived a forest fire, I think I can survive a small burn." Her grandfather chuckled "Confident eh? If you really are my Granddaughter at least you take one thing from me. I like that. Alright, here we go." Pyra winced as her Grandfather placed his hand over the spot that her brand would have been. After a few seconds the flame took on the shape of the fire symbol and it began to burn brightly on Pyra's chest. With an impressed grin Pyra's Grandfather smirked "Well, it looks like you weren't lying after all. Ordinarily the brand merely looks like a scar or some other kind of body marking. But when it synchronizes with its said element, it will glow and that's the time in which you can use your Fury state and unleash your full potential upon the battlefield."

Pyra smiled at her Grandfather "Thanks Poppa! You always were the best! I was so confused when you left me with this and didn't tell me what to do or how to use it." For the first time her Grandfather smiled sincerely at her "I'm glad that I could help. But now you and I must part. I've done what I can, the rest is up to you.". Pyra nodded "I just have a couple of questions: Right now, I can barely do anything when it comes to manipulation. How do I get better at my manipulation if I can barely manipulate a match stick flame?" Her grandfather spoke with a matter of fact tone "It isn't that you can't do it, it's because the source in which you're trying to use your abilities from is too small. That's why you'll only be able to manipulate small amounts at a time. However if you had, say, a raging bonfire going, you'd soon find that the things you were originally able to do are now far greater than before."

Pyra listened closely to everything that her grandfather was telling her before asking her second question "Alright. How do I get out of it once I'm in it? I mean, I'm sure using it has got to be pretty tiring after a while. I don't want to use something if i don't know how to stop it." Pyra's grandfather pointed to her brand "You can deactivate your Fury state the same way you activated it. Since you synchronized the fire with Brand to get it to activate, you simply de-synchronize the fire from the brand to deactivate it. Think of it as the key to a house. In order to lock or unlock the brand, you'll need to synchronize or de-synchronize the fire like a key with the brand."

Edan's expression then turned serious "Which reminds me, before I go, I have two things of my own to tell you. While in your Fury state you have much higher fighting capabilities such as being able to heal wounds. However, if you're struck in your branded area while in your Fury state it can prove deadly as it can forcibly knock your element out of Sync instead of the usual gentle process. Think of it as being struck to the back of the head with a club. You may survive, you may not. The second is that while the synchronization process only takes a short time, you won't be able to use any of your skills while doing so as all your energy is being used to synchronization your element with yourself. This leaves you very vulnerable to attack and you can only relay on your basic instincts to survive until it completes the process."

After hearing this latest bit of info Pyra a little nervous but still she smiled "All good things have to have a catch I suppose. I'll just make sure to be careful." Edan nodded "That would be wise. Now, I must say Farewell. Hopefully things will work out for you now, the second Elemental Fury of Fire." he then turned and started walking away. Before he went out of view, however, he turned back to Pyra with a smile on his face "By the way, I can't believe you fell for that whole thing of me not knowing you're my granddaughter. Of course I knew. I told you I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. So, goodbye Pyra. Make us all proud." he then disappeared out of sight leaving Pyra standing alone.

Pyra was dumbfounded and speechless. He had known all along and yet pretended not to. Why would he do such a thing? Pyra reasoned that it would have made it easier to say their final farewells if he pretended that he didn't know her in this world until the final moment. But this was only speculation. Tears began to fall down Pyra's face as she had now truly gone and seen the last of her grandfather. However, at the same time she was happy. She had learned a great deal from him on how to control and use her new abilities and had seen what he was capable of in his prime. She could hardly complain. She just hoped that this would actually mean something when she awoke. She looked to the area where her Grandfather had just disappeared "I will Poppa. I'll make you all proud of me and I'll even make all your friends proud too."

As she stood reminiscing she began to hear a faint voice calling her name. At first it was very silent, but then it got louder until she realized it was Mercy's voice. It kept yelling "Wake Up! Wake up!" Despite not wanting to, she knew that her time and purpose here were done. She knew it was the time to wake up and leave this decrepit and haunted battlefield.


	8. Chapter 8

As Pyra slowly got free from the grip of sleep, it wasn't a bright morning that greeted her. Instead she found herself standing in the middle of the room with a panicking Mercy trying to shake her awake and Pyra's room being completely engulfed in flames. Pyra instantly snapped awake "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Mercy grabbed her by the arm and rushed her out of the room "YOU happened! You were standing in the middle of the room when your eyes suddenly turned red, just like mine! Then your brand lit up, and the whole room went up!"

Despite the situation, with the explanation she had just gotten from Mercy, Pyra couldn't help but smirk. She didn't know why she was smirking, this was supposed to be a serious situation, but she couldn't help it. Everything she had learned in her dream was real and had carried over. It must have been when she learned how to enter her Fury state that she lit the room, unconsciously, on fire. The more she thought about it the more it pleased her. She couldn't wait to use this on someone deserving.

Mercy, on the other hand, wasn't so calm about the situation. There was obvious fear in her eyes and a lack of understanding about what to do next. After a few moments the only thing she could think of was to douse the flames with anything she could. She left Pyra and ran to grab a small Vase and futilely began to throw water onto the ever consuming inferno. After about eight trips Mercy slumped to the floor and curled herself up tightly "I can't stop it Flower...there's nothing I can do. The flames are too bright for me to use my manipulation to smother them." Pyra knelt down beside Mercy "I'll take care of it Mercy don't worry." she smiled reassuringly at Mercy before running back into the room. Before Mercy could say anything she saw a bright light come from Pyra's room and immediately ran to see what had happened "FLOWER!" Once she got into the room, however, the flames were completely put out and Pyra was simply sitting on the bed. Pyra looked up at Mercy with a tired expression "Man that takes a lot out of you...hope I'm not doing that on a daily basis."

Mercy ran up to Pyra and wrapped her in a tight hug "Why did you do that Flower?! You could have killed yourself!" Pyra just looked at Mercy with a confused expression "Killed? But Mercy, fire is the element that I control now. Why would you think it would kill me?" Mercy shook her head "You're a beginner. You're not used to taking on so much at one time. You could have gotten hurt...or worse!"

Pyra wrapped her arms around Mercy in a comforting fashion "Don't worry Mercy I won't die that easily. It'll take a lot more than that to put me down." she then snickered "besides, you're a lot scarier when you get angry." Pyra's witty comment made Mercy laugh back "I suppose your right. So don't go getting yourself needlessly hurt or killed. Otherwise you'll see a really scary side of me." Pyra wasn't sure how to take that comment. She wasn't sure if Mercy was joking or not but regardless it didn't matter right now. Right now, what mattered, was the fact that she had managed to light her entire room on fire while completely unconscious and then effortlessly put it out again. If she could do that while she wasn't even awake, or a spur of the moment scenario, what could she now do while she was focused? She couldn't wait to find out and she knew Mercy would be the perfect person to try her new abilities out on.

Although Pyra was happy that she had learned to control her abilities to a greater extent due to her dream, she was very upset about the damage to her room. Despite it only being a short fire, her entire room was black from the flames and smoke damage. Many of her possessions had also been damaged by the blaze and some of them were irreplaceable. It would be heartbreaking to her if she lost them.

Despite the damage, Pyra noticed a small picture on her wall shelf that contained a photo of herself, along with her parents and grandparents. If there was one thing above all else that she didn't want to lose it was that picture. For her, the memories in that picture meant the world to her. A sad smile came to Pyra's face as she looked it over "This was at the bridge. You know? Where you fought that Shiro guy. This place was our special little family spot."

Mercy noticed the picture that Pyra was talking about as she explored the now charred room "They look like kind people...I wish I could have known that. All I've known in my life...is mostly nothing but lies and betrayal. My whole life's been nothing but a lie actually." Pyra was shocked at Mercy's comment about herself "How can you say that Mercy? You've been very open and honest with me." Mercy shook her head "You don't understand Flower...a lie doesn't have to be a spoken thing to be a lie. Take me and you for instance: When we first met, you thought that I was a kind gentle person...who wouldn't hurt anyone. But then I told you that I did...and I even hurt you, although unintentionally." With a simple shrug of her shoulders Pyra replied "True. But I wouldn't consider that a lie. It wasn't like you said you didn't kill someone only to later confess that you did. If you did that, then that would be a lie."

After a moment Mercy sighed "A lie can be many things Flower. The most accepted definition...is when someone says something false...in order to hide the truth. But a lie, really, can be many things. It could be a magic trick...that fools the eyes into believing something impossible, a retreat in a battle...only to make way for the real strategy, even the "Good Cop-Bad Cop" routine is a lie. The one pretends to be your friend...but in the end...he just wants the same thing as the "Bad Cop": a Confession...to throw you in prison." Mercy then smirked slightly "Even animals lie. Take the Milk Snake for instance: It lies to predators...by imitating the Coral Snake's colors. While the Coral Snake is dangerous, the truth is, that the Milk Snake...is, in reality, actually harmless."

Pyra couldn't argue with Mercy's logic. There were, indeed, several definitions on what a lie could be. Most people, however, only really accepted the one definition and regarded anything else as something different. She didn't know why but every time Mercy spoke about her past, it tore at her. Could it be because she had also gone through a similar event of losing both her parents at a young age that she could sympathize with her? She couldn't think up of any other possible explanation for this, thought the thought still stuck as she put the picture back on the shelf. Pyra replied back to Mercy "That was all in the past Mercy. You're not in some orphanage with a perverted old man, or an asylum with cruel doctors anymore. You're with me. I'll make sure that you won't have to worry about any of that anymore."

Mercy was silent for a moment, when she suddenly walked up to Pyra and embraced her tightly surprising them both. She had no idea why she was doing this. It almost felt like her body was doing it on its own. Although she knew she had given her a hug earlier, that was one out of irrational thought from fear and worry. But this; this was different. She didn't know what this feeling was. It felt much deeper than anything she had felt before.

After a short awkward silence Pyra looked over her shoulder at Mercy and spoke up "Umm Mercy? What are you doing?" Mercy was trying to figure that out herself. With a quiet voice she replied "I don't know myself...I guess I just felt like I should. I guess. I don't know". Mercy knew that this was a pitiful excuse but what else could she say? Pyra smiled "Really? You just don't strike me as the kind to give hugs is all." Mercy nodded in agreement to Pyra's observation "Your right...normally I'm not trusting enough. When all you know is pain, lies, and betrayal...you learn to not let anyone get close to you. If you have no one close to you then... you have no one close enough to lose...and no one close enough to hurt you.". Pyra shook her head "Those are some pretty crappy views on things." Mercy quietly replied "Maybe. But that's how...I've made it this far. Every time I've put my trust in someone or...let someone get close...it's ended... badly, to put it sweetly."

With a soft smile Pyra shook her head "I don't know your whole story Mercy, but I know enough to know that I'm not going to let that happen to you again. No lies, no pain, and no worrying about being hurt ever again. We've both been there and, you in particular, know what it feels like to feel alone. That cold feeling having no one to turn to when you need it the most. Even to have someone just and sit listen would have meant a great deal to you, wouldn't it?"

Upon hearing Pyra's kind and understanding words Mercy's embrace around her tightened. She felt like she wanted to just hold Pyra forever and not let her go for anything. She wanted to just keep her in her arms despite her best instincts telling her to not let her get close. Despite these instincts, however, she disregarded them for the first time in a very long time and just held Pyra close to her. For the first time since her childhood she had the chance to enjoy the warmth of another human being and not have to worry about being hurt by them. To her, this truly was the release from the hell she had been living her whole life. She had finally found someone who understood and accepted her for who she was and wasn't afraid of her. There was only one other who had ever made her feel this way but, like she had said, it ended badly.

A few seconds passed before Mercy replied to Pyra's offer of companionship and protection "I appreciate the offer Flower...but I can protect myself, as you very well know. All I need from you is your acceptance of me...for who I am. Lies and all. I know what I've done...and what I'll still do. If anything, I owe you for all the kindness you've shown me in our short time of knowing each other." She then fell silent for a few moments before speaking once again in a blunt yet still appreciative tone "That's why...if anyone tries to hurt you...or even thinks of hurting you...I'll kill them. To me their nothing but weeds...trying to choke out my Flowers happiness. If someone wants to protect their garden...then they have to pluck the weeds. So they don't overgrow and eventually kill it."

Pyra chuckled somewhat nervously "Well, I appreciate the dedication to my safety, but I don't think you need to kill them. I mean, I think I'm quite capable of taking care of myself too." She knew that Mercy was dead serious. Even if the person deserved to get roughed up, Pyra didn't want to see anyone get killed over a minor confrontation, such as some random drunk on the street just doing something out of character due to the alcohol.

The thought then struck her about her abilities and her wanting to try them out. She gently freed herself from Mercy's embrace and asked her with curiosity "I was just wondering Mercy; you've got full control over your powers. I was wondering if you could help me gain better control of mine. You know, just have practice fights until I can use my powers quickly and easily." Mercy listened intently at first but her face fell into one of concern and reservation when Pyra mentioned a fight between the two of them "While I can fight with you to help build your abilities...I won't. I'm sorry Flower...but I can't risk... something like that."

Pyra was shocked at Mercy's answer. Given Mercy's liking for violence, she thought that Mercy would jump at the chance to have a good old sparring match. Even if it was just for fun. Why would she be so reserved now? Out of curiosity Pyra pressed Mercy about why she didn't want to fight, something she knew ended up badly for her before "What's the matter Mercy? It's not like we're going to try and kill each other. It's just going to be a fun thing to help test our skills out. I'm sure you'll win due to your experience, but that doesn't mean you have to be afraid of hurting me. Not unless you're trying to."

Mercy looked at Pyra with a serious expression, her eyes quickly flashing from their usual red to one being Blue and the other being yellow before just as quickly returning to normal. This both signified her growing agitation and scared Pyra at the same time "The reason…I don't want to fight you, is because all I…know how to do is fight seriously. Even if I 'played nice'…I could still easily kill you." Mercy then walked over and sat down on Pyra's bed "When I was at the Asylum…after each series of tests, I would…be pitted against other internees…who were forced into their little science project…to see how far their tests had come…and how much they 'improved us". The shadows around her began to stir around in a somewhat angry fashion. They almost seemed to demand penance for the crimes that had been committed against all of those who had been subjected to the torture. Mercy then looked at Pyra dead in the eyes "They called these fights…Slaughter Shows. High up Military Corporations…were often invited to view these shows…to see if they would finance the project for possible future military use."

Pyra could tell that the anger in Mercy's voice was rising and her eyes once again flashed a difference in color as she remembered it all "Those who survived…were rewarded with food that was better…than the crap you often got regularly, drugs to kill the pain from the experiments…rather than the usual 'suck it up buttercup' treatment, or if you were really lucky…you may even get out…of an experiment or two… having satisfied them by proving…that you were 'good enough' for the time being." She then looked down at the floor with a sad expression and continued "Those who didn't survive…or who were just down right unlucky and survived, but lost…were experimented on to see…how they could improve the winners. The loser, if he was unfortunate enough to survive…didn't even get pain killers, anesthetics, nothing. Just…those fucked up doctors' scalpels. I lost my share…of fights. That's where…I got a lot of these scars. Some of them were from…the experiments, some of them from the fights, and some of them….were just a release of sorts." She then looked back up at Pyra "I don't know anything…about a Heaven. But I guarantee you Flower…there is a Hell. I lived there…for five years. I was made the devils slave for…five excruciating years. No matter what people try to tell me, I can say with certainty….that above, all else, that there is most definitely…a Hell.

Pyra was dying inside at Mercy's re-counting of her time at the Asylum. To hide this fact she smiled softly "I believe you Mercy and I can guarantee you that I won't do the same to you. No scalpels, or these 'Slaughter Show' things. I'll make sure you're treated right. Just like a real friend should be." Mercy chuckled at Pyra's comment "Friend? Until I met you…it wasn't a word I was used to hearing. I barely…knew the definition. There was only one other person, aside from you…I considered a 'friend' in my life." Pyra's curiosity was now peaked. From what she knew of Mercy, she thought she was the only friend Mercy had ever made. Now, however, it would seem as though Mercy did have at least one other.

With intense interest Pyra inquired as to who Mercy was referring to "Oh? Who was it? What were they like?" Mercy spoke softly "Remember how that bastard doctor…called me 'Reaper's Daughter'?" Pyra nodded as she remembered the fight between them. Mercy then continued "Well, every one of the test subjects…had a code name they went by depending…on their abilities. The one I considered…a 'friend'…was a person that they referred to as 'Bullet Ant'." Pyra was slightly amused by the odd nickname of the person she was referring to "Why would they call them something like that? That sounds kind of funny doesn't it? I mean, you're named after something intimidating and scary, and your friend is named after an insect." she knew it wasn't right, but she couldn't help but snicker a little bit.

The next instant, however, Pyra realized just how foolish that comment and snicker of hers was as Mercy suddenly looked at her in pure rage and her eyes instantly changed color and, this time, stayed that way. Without even moving, the shadows formed into blades and, sliced straight through the walls, one of them nicking the side of Pyra's face. Pyra's heart skipped a beat and her knees buckled making her fall to the floor in terror. She now knew that she had said the wrong thing to Mercy. Without meaning to, she had struck a severely sensitive area and had now enraged an already unstable person.

Mercy got up from the bed and knelt down in front of Pyra, making her freeze in place, and spoke in a very dark and threatening tone "Don't ever make fun of 'Bullet Ant'! It was because of them that I was able to escape and why I'm still alive today! If there's one thing that I won't forgive even you for, it's to look down upon them. They were stronger, and showed more courage than anyone who ever lived. Even though they betrayed me in the end, I still won't let anyone make fun of them!" Despite her anger, Pyra noticed that Mercy had several tears welling up in her eyes. With a shaky voice Pyra tried to calm Mercy down "I-I'm sorry Mercy. I-I didn't mean any disrespect for them as a person."

Mercy sighed and stood back up, her eye's returning back to their usual red color "Apology accepted. Just...please watch what you say…about 'Bullet Ant'. They, like yourself, were very special…to me while it lasted between us. If you like, you can just call them 'Bullet'…for short." The tears then began to fall down her face "When I lost Bullet, I was devastated. It felt more painful…then all of the experiments combined, all of the pain I had gone through…at the orphanage, everything." She then took Pyra by the hands "I should apologize for my behavior…just now too. I got out of hand and…lost my temper on you when you had no idea…about who I was talking about." She looked over to the now torn up wall with a guilty look and then back at Pyra's now bloody cheek "Now because of that…I've ruined your walls and hurt you again..."

This was the second outburst that Pyra had witnessed from Mercy and she was still somewhat scared of her right now. Even still, Pyra smiled "That's OK, I did more damage to the walls then you, since i caused the fire in here, the walls are already ruined anyway. So don't worry about it. We're just going to have to find some way to fix this. As for me, I've gotten a lot worse. Although it certainly startled me a bit."

Mercy was dumbfounded. Despite her attack on Pyra, she was still telling Mercy to not worry about it. This instantly caused her to finally break down completely and slump to the floor, tears streaming down her face "Why? Why are you…so understanding? Why don't you run away…like all the rest? I just attacked you and…all you do is tell me not…to worry about it?! This has to be a lie! No one, not even Bullet, would be this…understanding and caring! You're lying to me…aren't you?! Aren't You?! You can't…be genuine! Nobody is!"

Pyra didn't know what to think or say right now. From what she had seen of Mercy, she didn't seem to be the type to cry. The only thing she could think of was to try and console her. Just as she had done earlier, she wrapped Mercy tightly in her arms "The reason that I care so much is because I'm your friend. Friends don't let their friends suffer or feel alone. I can tell this is hard for you so I'm going to be there to support you no matter what happens. It's not like you did what you did just now for the fun of it. We all get angry when someone we care for isn't taken seriously." Mercy buried her head into Pyra's chest for comfort "You...You really are a flower. A beautiful little fire flower."

Mercy's last comment made Pyra feel a little awkward but still she smiled "Uhh thanks Mercy." She then got back up and headed out the doorway, turning back to Mercy before she left "Well I'm going to see if I can crash on the couch. You can have my Grandparents room if you like. I never liked it too much. The bed was always too soft for my taste. Well, I'm off. See ya in the morning Mercy, love ya's!" she then left leaving Mercy in the room alone.

After a few minutes of standing alone in Pyra's charred room, contemplating what Pyra had just said to her she finally began walking towards Pyra's grandparents' room. She needed a good night's sleep after what had just happened. What was this 'love' that Pyra spoke of? Could it have something to do with the feelings she had been feeling recently for Pyra and for 'Bullet Ant' back at the Asylum so many years ago? She couldn't say for sure, but she was determined to find out.

As Mercy lay down in bed, many thoughts reeled in her mind. Did Pyra truly mean what she had said? Could she really trust Pyra to never hurt her like so many others had? After thinking these, and many other thoughts over she shook her head. After her experience's she had learned to recognize social ques and certain little actions that would give a person away. Pyra exhibited none of these deceptive give aways.. Although she didn't understand what Pyra meant when she said "love ya's", she liked the sound of it. She smiled happily as she laid her head down "Love ya's Flower..." She then closed her eyes and let sleep take its hold.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Pyra awoke to a bright sunny morning. Right away she felt better then she had the past several days at seeing the good change in weather. It was days like these that made her actually want to go out and do something, such as go to the gym or see what there was to do in town. She looked up to the stairwell as heard Mercy walking drowsily down the stairs. With a cheerful voice she spoke up "Morning Mercy! Hope you slept well." Mercy looked up at Pyra and smiled softly "Good morning...Flower. I hope you slept well too...after what happened last night." Pyra nodded "Fairly well, all things considered. Figured I might go out and chill on the town today. It's actually nice out today."

Mercy stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked directly at Pyra speaking in a somewhat shy tone "If you're looking...for something to do...then why don't we fight...and hone your abilities?" Pyra was surprised by Mercy's sudden change in heart about her idea of the two of them having a sparring match. Just a few hours ago she was against it; but now she was all for it? What had brought on this sudden change of heart? Pyra just had to ask what it was that had changed Mercy's mind "What brought this on Mercy? I thought you said you were afraid you'd possibly hurt or even kill me if we fought." Mercy nodded in agreement "That's right I did and...I'm still afraid that might happen. But I began thinking...and I thought...that after all you've done for me...I owe you a favor or two."

Pyra smiled at Mercy in appreciation "You don't owe me anything Mercy. I'm just doing what any reasonable, trustworthy, person would do." Mercy walked over and sat on the couch beside Pyra "That may be...the way you see it. But to me...it's a lot more than that. I already told you...your happiness is my happiness...and I'll do anything...to keep it that way. You've done so much for me...in such a short time...yet I've done...so little for you. I think...it's time I rectify that." Mercy then looked Pyra dead in the eye "I don't care...if I have to slaughter this entire city...if that's what it takes...to make sure you're happy. You're my friend...and friends help...and protect each other...right?"

Again Pyra felt a little awkward by how forward and how dedicated Mercy was being. She was exhibiting almost stalker like tendencies now. The part about her not having any second thoughts about killing every innocent person in the city particularly disturbed her. Nonetheless, she shook it off as Mercy just being Mercy and smiled "Don't worry; It won't take that amount of effort to make sure I'm happy. All I need is a buddy to go out and have fun with now and then and someone to turn to when things aren't going to well." After a long stretch, Pyra stood up and looked out at the window and into the bright street with an optimistic smile "well, what do you say we do this thing? Just make sure to take it as easy as you can on the noob." Pyra was a little surprised and somewhat unnerved, however, when Mercy didn't reply but merely stood up and walked over to the door. She then looked back at Pyra with a stoic expression "let the Slaughter Show...begin". She then walked out the door leaving Pyra alone.

After a few moments Pyra followed Mercy out the door. She was eager to start this little sparring match between them but at the same time she was also anxious. She had seen what Mercy was capable of earlier and knew that she couldn't brush her off as someone that was just another basic sparring partner. She knew that if she wasn't careful then she really could end up getting hurt.

Pyra eventually caught up to Mercy and began to walk casually beside her. As they made their way to Pyra had to ask Mercy about her earlier mentioning of her friend "Bullet Ant". She carefully chose her words, knowing how sensitive, and dangerous, the topic was "So Mercy...ummm...you said you had a friend once called Bullet Ant. What were they like?" Mercy instantly stopped in her tracks and Pyra immediately got a feeling of fear and regret of asking the question. However, instead of getting angry like last time, Mercy replied calmly "She was...much like yourself. Kind, caring, and a pacifist. She was...the exact opposite...of me." she smiled sadly as she told Bullet Ant's story "She was committed...much like me. She killed several people...due to various circumstances. I never found out...what they were...since she was very reserved...and didn't speak much."

With a sad look she looked at Pyra "Tell me Flower; what would you do...if you knew your friend was taken...and turned from that, into a monster...with no feelings, no emotion, no mind of its own... but instead just pure aggression...and the need to eradicate the target? What would you do...if you knew that no matter what you did...the only way to save them...was to become a monster yourself?"

Pyra shook her head "But you're not a monster Mercy. The things you've done are justified. Everything you've told me or shown me you had a good reason to do so, even if I didn't completely agree with your decision to kill Shiro. Even if you had to do something drastic, I'm sure it would have been what your friend would have wanted. I know if I had been messed with that badly, it would be what I would want." Mercy simply shook her head "You don't understand Flower. I didn't originally...have the power to control people's pain levels. It was given to me...by 'Bullet'. That power...was originally hers. That's why they...called her 'Bullet Ant'. The sting of the Bullet Ant...Is regarded as the most painful sting of anything on earth. It's compared to that of being shot...and can last for over a day. Until I escaped with her...I only had the ability to control the shadows."

Pyra was interested now in how Bullet had given her own ability to Mercy. With an eager voice she asked "How did she do that? Wouldn't that be impossible? I would think that you wouldn't be able to do something like that." Mercy nodded in agreement "In most cases…it would have been. But 'Bullet' was smart...and extremely observant. She was also very good...at thievery. After she had lost a fight to me...she was subjected to another of that bastards test. During that particular test...she managed to steal one of the samples...they had taken from her to study when they weren't looking. I was...always envious of her in the fact...that the tests were never painful for her. With her power...she could turn off her own body's ability...to feel pain." she then chuckled sadly "I at least got some pleasure in knowing...that that bastard would never get to see her...cry out in agony like he loved so much. It always pissed him off...so much."

Pyra smirked together with Mercy "I would probably enjoy that too. Anything that would take even a bit of enjoyment away from a sicko like that would be worth it. Someone like that doesn't deserve to be here taking up the valuable oxygen of this planet. It's a shame that there seems to be more whack jobs and criminals then good people these days."

Mercy looked up at the peaceful sky and smiled softly "After the tests were over...for that day, 'Bullet' came to my room...and showed me the samples she had stolen. She told me that they were modified versions...of her own DNA and my own. She said that they were planning...on using it on a test subject...to see if they could give the abilities of both of us...to someone else. If successful...they would mass produce it...with the abilities...of all the successful experiments. After that...they would kill all of us...in order to silence us...and keep us from telling anyone...about what they had done to us. "

Mercy paused for a moment, clearly looking upset. However she quickly continued on with her story "Unfortunately...I guess someone noticed that the vials were missing...and called for a full facility alert. Given what was going on at the Asylum...and what they had to hide from the world...it was protected by several severely armed guards. It was in that instant...that we decided to make a break for it...while they were still confused." as she continued on with her re-counting her fit clenched in a mixture of anger and sadness "Eventually they got our whereabouts figured out...and made a full-on attack on us. Luckily, with our abilities...we were more than a match for them. We, quite literally, painted the walls red. Near the end of it all, 'Bullet' gave me the vials...and told me to take it and become the first test subject. Despite how I unsure I was about the consequences, I injected it. It was the most painful thing...I had ever experienced in my life. It was even more…then the experiments."

The more Pyra learned about Mercy, the more angered she got at the ones who tortured her, and less she began to care about what had happened to . Pyra then asked Mercy the question that had been nagging at her "So what happened then?" Mercy looked Pyra coldly in the eyes "After I took the injection...it felt like I was being ripped apart...from the inside out. During those excruciating moments...I really did wish...for someone to kill me. When it finally stopped...I wasn't sure if I was even alive. What person could survive...such agony? It was only when I heard Bullet calling to me...that I realized...that I was alive."

This didn't answer Pyra's question. Mercy hadn't really explained what had happened, but merely how it felt and what she went through. Pyra was eager to know how Mercy had figured out how to use her new abilities and how it had help her escape from her imprisonment. She was also curios to know about what Mercy meant by Bullet Ant betraying her. Pyra looked at Mercy intently and with curiosity in her voice she asked "So did it work? Or did you get it some other way?" Mercy nodded her head "It worked. I figured that out when...I was grabbed from behind. At first...nothing happened. But as soon...as I placed my hands on him to get away...he immediately dropped to the ground screaming. All I did...was touch him and yet... he laid there screaming...as though I had broken every bone in his body. After watching him for a few moments I simply killed him. It was at that point...where the side effects kicked in.

Mercy paused for a moment and looked directly at Pyra with a questioning expression "You know how I get when I'm in the middle of a fight, or when I'm angry right?" Pyra nodded quickly "Ya. You become scary. Why do you ask?" Mercy answered in a matter of fact tone "You asked me...when we first met, what the deal was...with my change in personalities...and the changing of color with my eye's...well, now you know. It's the side effect of that injection. While I already enjoyed violence...the injection...brings the worst out of me. Which in all honesty, I don't mind...it's saved me several times. I'll continue to rely on it…as long as I need to and I'll kill anyone…who thinks they can harm me or you or anything else I deem a threat.

Pyra was a little unnerved by Mercy's explanation. She knew what the side effects had done to her personality and yet she had no problems with it what so ever. Most sane people would seek help to get something that makes you go into a blood rage whenever you get angry or whenever your fight someone under control. Yet Mercy couldn't care less about it. This is why Pyra saw Mercy as both a powerful ally but also as a dangerous enemy. She would have to be extremely careful in their upcoming fight against her.

Eventually Pyra suddenly remembered the question she had wanted to know for a long time now. She knew that the question would probably be a sensitive one so she asked it softly and cautiously "So what happened after that? You said that Bullet betrayed you but she sounds more like she was trying to protect you. Why would she do that?" Mercy simply shrugged "After we escaped, Bullet said that she wouldn't come with me. She had always said she would. We had sworn…that we would always look out for each other. No matter what happened. After all we had done for each other...we had sworn to always have each other's backs…and protect each other. But then...when I finally needed her...to fulfill that promise...as she had always said she would...she now says she won't be helping me...or having my back anymore...like I had done for her... so many times before. That's how she betrayed me. She said it was up to me...to fend for myself from then on."

Pyra frowned in pity for Mercy "I'm sorry Mercy. I can see why that was so hard on you." Given what Mercy had said, it begged a new question that Pyra just had to ask "So, what happened between you and 'Bullet' after that?" Mercy paused for a moment then replied in a soft voice "We...parted ways." She then began to walk towards the bridge again and surprised Pyra completely when she suddenly spoke in a cheerful tone "Oh well, enough about that. Come on Flower! All this talk about the past...is depressing. Let's get our match started...instead of whining about the past."

Pyra was astonished by Mercy's resolve. Any normal person would have long since have broken down and submitted and yet she refused to. Despite all she had been through, she still carried on. Even if it hurt her to do so, she wouldn't submit and Pyra couldn't help but respect her greatly for that. Pyra nodded and replied in an equally cheerful voice "Your right. Let's focus on the good things not the bad. Let's have some fun today!"

A short time later they reached the agreed fighting spot at the bridge. Mercy looked at Pyra with a concerned expression. It was easy to see that she was still unsure about going through with this fight given Pyra's lack of experience in using her powers. With a look of uncertainty she asked Pyra with concern in her voice "Are you sure…you want to go through with this? I know…that I decided to help you, but…I'm still worried about you. When I say that I'm not use to… "Playing nice" in a fight…I'm not lying. All I know how to do…is fight all out."

Pyra smiled at Mercy for her thoughtful concern for her safety "It's alright. All you got to remember is that this is just for fun. There aren't any people trying to get any sick pleasure off of you hurting others or being hurt yourself, no one's trying to do any experiments on you at the end of it, none of that." Pyra's tone was soft and caring. She knew that despite how blood thirsty and cruel her other persona could be, in reality, she was just an insecure and vulnerable girl who just needed someone to understand her and to turn to when she needed it.

Despite Pyra's kind re-assuring words Mercy's attitude didn't change "I realize that, it's just…old habits die hard…as they say. I'll try my best to restrain myself."

After a few moments of thinking Pyra nodded to herself and took on a fighting stance that she had practiced from her martial arts. Mercy asked concerned yet serious tone "So…you're committed to this then? We're really going to fight…despite what I've told you about me?" Pyra nodded confidently "I'm sure. If I don't fight someone who's got more experience than me then I'll never improve. What can I say…?" Pyra then winked at Mercy "You're the perfect candidate."

Mercy smiled at Pyra. She was exactly like Bullet Ant, right down to using her own line to motivate her. However, it was because of this determination and motivation that a serious expression then came to Mercy's face. She spoke with a tone that had a no-nonsense sound to it "Alright then…it's decided. The Slaughter Show…will now commence. As a sign of good-will and recognition…of your inexperience, I'll only go at fifty percent…of my usual power. I don't want to kill…my precious flower. However, before we start things…"

Mercy raised her hand into the air and suddenly the entire area became dark. It was almost like they were in the dead of night but the sky was a mixture of black and blood red with a blood red moon. Mercy then spoke to Pyra "We can now fight…to our hearts content. As long as we are within this realm, any damage we deal to our surrounding…will stay solely within here. The outside will remain perfectly safe. None of your fond memories will be harmed." she smiled sweetly to Pyra "I'd never dream…of hurting you in such away. We all have memories…that are so dear to us that losing them…is a fate even worse than death."

Pyra returned the smile gratefully at Mercy's kind gesture. At times like this it was hard to believe she had such a ruthless side hidden within her. Pyra punched the air a few times in eager anticipation "come on Mercy! We're not going to get anywhere just talking. Even you've got to agree with that." Mercy nodded in agreement "Your right Flower…it's time we get started."

With that, a sudden flare of black and blood red energy surrounded Mercy and her eye's instantly changed colors. Pyra was instantly intimidated when Mercy looked at her with a wicked grin and simply stated "You'll show me a good time…won't you Flower?"

Before Pyra could even move Mercy charged her and had closed the distance in no more than a heartbeat. Thanks to Pyra's quick reflexes however, she was at least able to dodge the initial assault. This evasion proved futile, however, as Pyra couldn't even gain her balance again before Mercy had gotten behind her, delivering a combination of kicks and punches before just as swiftly delivering a quick trip sending Pyra hard to the ground taking her breath away.

In a desperate attempt to get the upper hand Pyra grabbed both of Mercy's feet and kicked her square in the chest sending Mercy herself now to the ground. With a quick movement Pyra took out her lighter and lit it and manipulating it to make a small sphere of fire. She hurled it as quickly as she could at Mercy while she was still stunned in the hopes that it would connect, again her attempt proved futile. The small flame was easily extinguished due to Mercy's more experienced use of her shadow manipulation.

Mercy jumped back to her feet a wicked smirk on her face "I'm impressed Flower! You actually took me to the ground AND forced me to defend myself on the spot at the same time. Not many people are able to do that. But you're going to have to be able to do a lot more than that to be able harm me." Mercy then charged Pyra again but this time she simply brushed past her and stopped just slightly behind her. She then spoke to her with a slightly mocking tone "like this…" At first Pyra had no idea what Mercy was talking about as nothing had happened. However, after a few seconds she screamed in agony as gashes appeared all over her body dropping her to the ground instantly.

Pyra couldn't move. The pain was excruciating and she was bleeding profusely. Despite this, Mercy just picked her up by the scruff of her neck "Come now Flower. You wanted this did you not? I'm doing this for your sake, and yet this is all your capable of? It looks like my respect for you was misplaced." She threw Pyra to the ground and looked at her coldly "You said you'd make your grandfather proud. To think, that someone like you would make such a promise. Weaklings shouldn't act so big. You're nothing but a disgrace to your whole family. "

At hearing this comment about her being too weak to ever make her family proud, anger flooded her; instantly she got up and attacked Mercy with everything she had. Kicks, punches, throws, anything she had in her arsenal of attacks she used viciously against Mercy. She couldn't forgive her for saying such cruel things to her. Pyra knew she would most likely lose this fight, but she was damn well going to make sure Mercy know she had been in one.

Mercy easily dodged and blocked each one of Pyra's attacks and although she had a chilling grin of excitement for the fight the whole time, she couldn't help but think 'don't quit now Flower, you're doing great!' At the first opportunity Mercy grabbed Pyra's wrist and delivered a hard knee right to her stomach instantly making her cough up blood. The shadows then wrapped themselves around her, making it impossible to move, with Pyra being unable to move Mercy began to cruelly pummel her. By the time she was finished assaulting Pyra's helpless body, she was barely conscious and blood was pouring from all over her body.

Pyra could barely do anything anymore; her vision was blurred, her body would barely move, and thinking was next to impossible. The only thing she could think about was the power that Mercy was exhibiting. This was Mercy at only fifty percent strength? She had barely used any shadow manipulation at all except to restrain her and to shield her one measly chance to use her fire manipulation. How was she supposed to learn from this? She couldn't even do anything to her.

Upon looking at Pyra's broken frame Mercy smiled as the shadows released her, dropping her to the ground "Looks like you've had enough. You can't take anymore. I've got to say though Flower, you've impressed me. Most people would have been dead long before now. Yet here you are. You may be barely alive, but you're alive. It's a good thing that I didn't aim for anything vital or you truly would be dead." She then knelt down beside "I told you I get out of hand when I get in a fight. This is why I said even if I 'played nice' I could possibly kill you. But if you want a piece of advice from me, it would be this: go into a fight determined to die and surely you shall live. You lack killing intent Flower; unless you fight like you're determined to slaughter your opponent, you'll never win. Your opponent won't show you any leniency so you have to do the same. Go into a fight determined to live and surely you shall die remember that the next time you're in a fight."

Mercy's voice seemed like a distant whisper to Pyra now. She felt extremely tired and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. Her eyes were heavy and her body could barely move. But then, despite her horrible situation and injuries she remembered what her grandfather had said. He had stated that it wasn't that her manipulation abilities were poor, but it was because her sources for manipulation were too small. She also remembered what he had said about her Fury state. All she needed to do was synchronize her brand with the Fire that she manipulated.

As this small glimmer of hope came to Pyra's mind though, another thought came to her mind that quickly dashed it as she remembered its one hurdle: Mercy. How was she going to be able to pull off something like transforming with Mercy right next her? It's not like she could just manipulate the fire or even attempt to move her lighter without Mercy stopping her. No matter how she sliced it, the situation seemed hopeless.

Pyra looked weakly up at Mercy, her eyes weak and glazed over. Her voice was nothing but a whisper as she asked her "there's no way your human…a normal human couldn't do that…no matter how strong they were…" Mercy's expression changed from one of sadistic satisfaction to one of confusion hinted with a bit of suspicion "what do you mean by that Flower? Just because I'm stronger then you doesn't mean I'm any different then you. I've simply got more experience in a fighting situation and better control of my power then you. If that makes me different then I must be different from the entirety of the world."

Pyra weakly shook her head "That's… not what I mean. You move to fast for anyone to react; you can cut anyone, like me, to pieces without even touching them, anyone who does…manage to get an attack on you…you're able to easily counter whatever it is…that they throw at you." Mercy simply shook her head and shrugged "So what? Like I said, it comes from experience. You have no idea the things I went through and what I had to do to survive at that Asylum."

Pyra wasn't buying Mercy's justification of her immense power difference between her own and Pyra's "You…went through horrible things. I get that. But no matter…what you had to do… there's no way a normal person…could do something like you just did. There's only one possible explanation… to justify the possibility… of being able to do the things…that you were able to do just now."

Mercy looked at Pyra with suspicion in her eyes "Really? And what, pray tell, would that be?" Pyra, now barely conscious, gave Mercy a small and bloody smile "You're a Fury aren't you. Your…an Elemental Fury…aren't you Mercy."

Mercy was silent for a few moments before letting out a long laugh surprising "Is that what you want to call me? You want to roll me in with your group? That's fine with me. Mercy, the Elemental Fury of Pain and Shadows I kind of like that. It's a bit long though…maybe something more like Torture. Either way your joke is funny as hell."

Pyra was stunned. Had her assumption been wrong? But how could she be wrong? There was no other explanation for it that she could come up with. Was it truly possible that the experiments at the Asylum had been that brutal that they truly made her this powerful? If it was, then the torture she must have gone through was beyond comprehension and understanding.

After about a minute Mercy finally managed to calm herself down and stood up, turning her back to Pyra. She then spoke to her in a serious tone "Call me an Elemental fury if you wish. Call me a monster, an experiment; call me nightmare come true, I don't care. All I care about is having you stay in my life and by my side. Just like 'Bullet Ant' once did. As long as I have that one thing, I don't care what you call me." She then began to walk away from Pyra confident that this fight was over.

With Mercy's back turned Pyra took her chance and lit her lighter. In her mind she thought she thought 'I'm sorry poppa. This lighter was a gift from you, but right now I really need its help'. She then manipulated a small sphere of fire into her hand and then using her teeth she crushed the lighter letting the fuel pour onto the ground. The only thought she had now was 'I hope this works' she then threw her flame into the fuel and instantly it ignited into a much larger fire on the ground. Pyra knew however that this fire would be short lived due to the lack of fuel so she took her short window of opportunity to manipulate her first large level of flame and put it directly onto her brand.

Mercy turned as she heard the large flame ignite behind her and a large smile that was a mixture of both excitement and respect came to her face "Well done Flower! Even in that state you're not willing to give up! You've even resorted to destroying the very thing your grandfather gave you as a parting gift in order to save yourself. You never seize to amaze me!" Out of respect for Pyra's courageous and strong will to fight on despite her grievous wounds, she didn't attempt to attack her. Instead she stood back and allowed the current events to simply take their course. She eagerly awaited the appearance of Pyra's true power, and the start of the real fight that she thought was over.

After about two minutes Pyra's brand began to glow brightly, just as her grandfather had said to her in her dream. Mustering what little strength she had she pressed her hand against it. The moment she did this, a mass amount of flames burst from the brand and wrapped themselves around her. Mercy had to cover her eyes in order not be blinded by how bright they were.

As the flames surrounded Pyra she felt warm; peaceful. They weren't hot or searing at all, but comforting. She felt as though nothing bad had happened at all, her grandfather hadn't passed, the fight with Dr. Shiro never happened; Mercy had never beaten and hurt her so badly. It felt as though none of that ever happened.

As the comforting feeling continued the flames merged with her entire being. Her hair became long, and took on a blazing crimson color. Her eye's also now showed her attunement. A faint but definitive crimson color glowed within them, and one could say they almost had small flames within them. Six flaming whip-like wings appeared from her back and the flames then wrapped around her, until it resembled something like flaming Valkyrie armor. In her hand, she now wielded a menacing halberd-like weapon, cloaked in flames. The transformation was complete. Pyra had unlocked the full power of the Elemental Fury of Fire. She could now unleash her full potential at will.

Mercy looked at Pyra in awe. Right here, right now she had just witnessed the unleashing of the living embodiment of one of the most destructive forces in nature come to life right in front of her. This was more than she could ever ask for. She now had a real opponent to fight one that could possibly not only beat her, but even kill her. The suspense was almost enough to make her break; she just had to see this new Pyra's abilities for herself.

Despite Mercy's excitement she was surprised somewhat when she realized that she was trembling. She had no idea why she would be trembling in the middle of a fight. She'd been in hundreds before and none of them had ever had such an effect on her before; why would this one be different? Regardless, Mercy stared at Pyra in admiration "You've finally done it Flower. You've finally made your grandfather proud, and the rest of your family, proud. I knew that my attacks wouldn't be enough to keep you down!"

Although Mercy was excited that Pyra had made a great accomplishment, it was quickly subdued when she noticed Pyra's expression. Instead of sharing in Mercy's excitement of unlocking her true powers, Pyra merely stared at Mercy with a cold and serious face. She didn't say anything, but her stare was more than enough to convey her message clearly and without any hint of doubt. She was looking to start round two of their fight; and Mercy knew that this time things could end up ending much differently than they had the first time around. Things could get very violent; potentially deadly.

Although Mercy was eager to start the next round of Pyra's "training", she wanted to at least get to know what she was going up against, and what level of force she should now use. In the very least, she knew that her previous level of force wouldn't be enough to stop her this time. In a curious tone she asked "So how does it feel Flower? How does it feel to now be a true Elemental Fury?" Mercy was taken aback when Pyra responded in, not the typical cheerful or confidant response that was regular for her, but instead a cold steely voice "Who gave you permission to address me as a peer would?"

Mercy was stunned. Why would she say something like that to her? Maybe she was angry that she hadn't gone easy on her earlier. She did have to admit that she did go pretty hard on Pyra for just their first fight and she probably should have stopped after she had entangled her with her shadows.

Pyra looked coldly at Mercy. She didn't know why but, she felt annoyed upon seeing her. She also felt angry and uncaring towards her. Why she felt this way she couldn't say, but she couldn't deny these feelings. But the biggest feeling she felt was the feeling of wanting vengeance. She wanted vengeance for the comment Mercy had made earlier about her being a disgrace to her grandfather and family. After a moment she answered Mercy's question "You want to know how it feels? It feels like I could destroy this entire area with just a finger snap…" Her look then turned chilling; chilling enough to scare even Mercy "…even you."

Mercy had never felt fear since her escape from the Asylum. She had felt sadness, anger, desperation, even happiness upon meeting Pyra. But never had she felt fear; not until now. Still, she tried to hide this fact from Pyra as she responded to her "R-really? W-well that must pretty awesome to feel that way. But…I-I doubt that you…could kill me that easily. I've been through…some pretty rough fights and lived. You can't be much tougher than the Slaughter Shows I had to fight in while I was still stuck in that Asylum"

Pyra's face remained cold "Yes. You've told me many times. All you do is talk about your past and how horrible it was for you. For a while it's tragic; and requires a sympathetic and kind heart to soothe your pain, but after a while…" her look turned sadistic and mocking "…it just gets annoying as hell and makes me wish that you would just shut the hell up!"

With that comment, Mercy fell into a state of shock. Everything seemed to disappear. She couldn't believe what she had just heard come from Pyra. There was no way that she could say something so cruel and mean it. There was absolutely no possible way. A small whimpering laugh came from Mercy as she replied to Pyra "That's a lie isn't it Flower? Y-you don't really feel that way about me right? I mean…I know I said some pretty mean stuff to you about you not living up to your family's expectations but…I would never actually mean it. I only said it to encourage you to fight harder. You know…tough love."

Pyra nodded her head in agreement "oh don't worry I understand. Everybody needs that little…push; now and then. Everybody needs to be told things they don't want to, but need to hear every now and then in order to learn from them." Mercy sighed in relief "Right. I knew you'd understand Flower. You would never actually mean…" Pyra then cut Mercy off as a sly smirk came to her face "so now it's my turn to show you some 'tough love'. If your life is so horrible, and your past was so bad that you just can't let it go, then why don't you just end it all and make my life a hell of a lot easier? You wouldn't have to worry about all those painful memories anymore, and I wouldn't have to worry about hearing you prattle on and on about it. It works out well for the both of us."

Mercy could take all of the pain she had endured in her life, from the time she was little to the time she had escaped the Asylum, and it wouldn't even feel like a scratch compared to the pain she was feeling at the viciousness that she had just heard come from Pyra's mouth. Her eye's instantly changed back to their regular color and she dropped to her knees in emotional defeat. She no longer wanted to continue this fight. How could she? With what Pyra had just said to her, there was no way she could continue on. All of her fighting spirit had been drained away with just a few words.

She refused to believe what Pyra was saying to her with all her being. With desperation in her eyes, Mercy made one more attempt to get the truth out of Pyra "Please…stop it Flower. It was funny for a while…but it's not anymore. The joke…isn't funny anymore. It's just…becoming hurtful." Pyra's cold expression didn't change "You think I'm joking? Come now Mercy, you should know by now that I mean what I say. Well, most of what I say anyway."

Tears welled up in Mercy's eyes and began to fall down her face. This was just supposed to be a simple sparring match to help Pyra, but instead it was turning out to be an emotional nightmare for her. Even still, denial still held a firm grip upon her and convinced her that, at any moment, Pyra would soon take on that smile that Mercy knew so well and tell all was well and she didn't mean any of it.

As much as Mercy hoped and denied it, the truth was made a reality when Pyra, without even bothering to move, whipped Mercy across the face with one of her wings; knocking her to the ground and leaving a bad burn across her face. With an uncaring voice she spoke to Mercy "There you go again. Cry, cry. That's all your good for."

Mercy slammed her fist on the ground, tears pouring from her eyes, "Stop it! Stop it Flower! I can't take it anymore! Please just stop! It's not funny! I'm sorry for what I said about you and your family! I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of it, so please, just stop!" Mercy was on the verge of complete mental collapse. She never imagined that Pyra could actually act this way towards her after all the kindness she had shown her. She hoped so much that this was just a horrible trick, a façade that Pyra would soon end. But in her heart, she knew that after Pyra's attack on her, and all of the cruel words, there was no way she was trying to fool her.

Pyra decided to take another jab, and perhaps the cruelest of all, at Mercy's near-broken mental state "Look at you. You're pathetic! You're bawling your eyes out just because somebody is telling you something you don't want to hear, even when it's the truth. The truth hurt's Mercy get over it. I don't whine about my past despite what happened. I've gotten over it. It's no wonder 'Bullet Ant' abandoned you. They probably got fed up with your whining and left because they couldn't take it anymore; can't say I blame them."

Mercy was silent for a few moments. Her sniffling and occasional hiccup from her crying could be heard, but not a single word came from her. Eventually she did speak, not bothering to look up to face Pyra, in a whisper that was too quiet for someone to pick up. Pyra then confidently asked her "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you. Are you whining more about your past? If that's the case then I really don't want to hear about it."

Mercy then looked up at Pyra with a tear stained face. If looks could kill, Mercy's expression was pulling the look off like no one else could. Her face was so twisted in rage, that no one would dare approach her. She replied to Pyra with a voice that was stained with the sound of being both emotionally hurt and pure psychotic fury "I will…kill you. I'll kill you, you bitch!"

Pyra was un-intimidated at Mercy's threat, but she did take it seriously. Pyra raised her weapon in Mercy's direction "I'm certain you'll try. That's all you know how to do isn't it? Crying and killing. Well, why don't you try and kill me then? Surely after the beating you just gave me, you could kill me if you really wanted too; right? So come on Mercy; hurry up and kill me. " Pyra's tone was cold and mocking. She was enjoying seeing Mercy now on the receiving end of being in pain like she had just been only a few minutes ago.

Mercy finally stood up and wiped her eyes dry and took on her own fighting stance, her eye's changing color once again. She spoke up to Pyra's taunt in a threatening tone "You wanted to fight me Flower? I'm fine with that. There's just one thing you should know…" in less than a second multiple spears made completely of shadows pierced Pyra from behind taking her to the ground "I'm not going to show you any, excuse the pun, mercy; and by the way, that part about me going only fifty percent in our first match? You can take off the zero; again, just be glad I didn't hit any vital spots."

Pyra was surprised at the speed of Mercy's attack, but smirked as her wounds healed almost instantly. Even still, it was quite painful and she'd rather not have it happen again. She got back on her feet and faced Mercy "That was quite impressive. Just like last time, I couldn't even react to your attack. Even in this form I'll have to be careful." She then took her own fighting stance "but I'll take a page from you when I say: You'll have to do a lot more than that to beat me."

Mercy nodded "Your right. That's why I plan to level the playing field. You're not the only one who can change forms you know." At Mercy's revelation of this, Pyra's face took a stunned expression "That's impossible you're not an Elemental Fury! You even said it yourself!" Mercy nodded in agreement "Perhaps not. Forgive me for 'whining about my past' again; but although I hate this form because it takes away what little humanity and sanity I have left when I use it, those experiments actually did one good thing for me…" Mercy's expression then turned deadly "…they allowed me to kill fucking bitches like you!"

Mercy placed her hand on her dragon tattoo "You're not my Flower. My Flower would never be like you." A jet black aura burst forth from the tattoo and wrapped itself completely around Mercy. After a short while, the aura concealing Mercy disappeared. The Mercy that Pyra knew was now no longer present. Instead, she looked almost cybernetic; much like a human weapon. Showing the obvious signs of experimentation, her back sported a pair of, what could only be described as, scorpion-like blades over her shoulders, a pair of arms with clawed hands across her mid-section, and two sword-like weapons over her hips. Her armor was black mixed with red outlines, and her eyes were concealed by a small visor. Her hair had also changed from purple to a striking white blonde color. Another thing that changed was she no longer showed any form of emotion. She no longer seemed to care about the emotional stress she had just gone through or anything else. She was simply expressionless and silent.

Pyra smiled "I'm impressed once again Mercy. You really are full of tricks and surprises aren't you. When they said you were experimented on you really weren't kidding." Mercy remained expressionless, however, this time she spoke. Her voice now came out in a very calculating and rather synthesized fashion "Scanning. Target verified. Caution: Target identified as dangerous. Subjugation is required. Operation, commencing."

Mercy charged Pyra head on, never once showing any signs of emotion or concern for her own safety. Her only purpose now was to exterminate her target. Without any commands from her at all, the shadows around her began to now attack on their own. The blades, swords, and claws on her back lashed out with incredible speed intent on skewering Pyra and ripping her apart.

Thanks to Pyra's heightened reflexes and observational skills granted to her through the activation of her Fury state, she was able to evade Mercy's vicious assault with relative ease. In turn, she made her own counter attack. By quickly bringing her halberd underneath Mercy as she passed by, she swung upwards in an uppercut fashion, creating a small fiery explosion upon impact and sending Mercy sprawling to the ground several feet away.

Mercy quickly recovered from the attack, but the damage inflicted was obvious. Her armor was now scorched at the impact point and, although it was only a small amount, blood trickled from the wound inflicted. After only a few seconds of her recovery, she was right back on the assault. Nothing was going to stop her from bringing her target down.

Pyra scowled "You just don't give up do you? Fine, I'll play your game." As Mercy closed the distance, Pyra met her head on and just as they were about to clash Mercy dashed quickly to the side surprising Pyra "What?!" This subtle hesitation from Pyra caused the shadows to wrap themselves around her effectively restraining her in place. In combination with this restraining Mercy opened a large dark portal in front of her and shadow blades began spewing forth in incredible number.

Pyra merely smirked at this assault "Impressive. But you'll have to do better than that." As the blades were about to hit there mark Pyra began to glow a bright red color, much like her grandfather had done in her dream. The next second after that, there was an explosion that lit up the entire area and effectively nullified Mercy's attack once again knocking her to the ground, this time with much greater force, and leaving parts of her armor completely destroyed.

As Mercy once again recovered it was evident that Pyra was beginning to quickly overpower her. Mercy once again spoke in a completely machine like manner "Error…System Malfunction, Damage Calculation to Core systems at 60%, Damage Calculation to non-essential systems at 85%. Recommendation: Abandon Objective to make necessary repairs." Pyra laughed as Mercy made took note of her current damage and remaining ability to fight "Jeez there really isn't any part of you left in there is there? You really are nothing more than some whack job failure. You can't even think or remember anything for yourself. But then again, you did say that didn't you." Mercy simply looked at Pyra blankly "Error: invalid input, processing power at 20%. Error: invalid input, Memory at 10%"

Pyra was completely taken aback with Mercy's response to her. When Mercy had said Processing power and Memory, did she really mean that she had slight control over herself and that she actually did vaguely remember who she was? Pyra quickly shook this off however, as Mercy was beginning to become a problem. Despite taking on one of hers and, originally, her grandfather's most powerful attacks head on, she still stood on her feet. If nothing else, the doctors at the Asylum definitely did a good job at making their experiments durable.

"I think it's time to end this. I honestly feel sorry for you. Seeing you like this, I can almost understand why you wouldn't shut up about your past. Even still, you're starting to piss me off by not staying down. So why don't just stop playing around and just end you right here?" Pyra's fist became emblazed with a white-hot flame and drove it straight into the ground. She looked at Mercy with mocking expression "you're pretty hardcore Mercy. But not even you can stop Armageddon."

Within seconds geysers of magma began to explode from the earth and the surroundings of the battle field burst into flame. Any normal person would instantly be incinerated. The only thing saving Mercy right now was her current state and even now she was in a dire situation as she fell to one knee "Error: Systems Failing. Critical Systems Damage Calculation at 95%, Non-Essential systems Damage Calculation at 98%." Error: Heat levels increasing to critical levels, Systems on verge of overload. Recommendation: Retreat safe distance to cooler temperatures. "

The more time past the more the destruction from Pyra's attack worsened. Volcanic fissures had begun to open and spewed flames and magma and the heat continued to rise. Pyra laughed wickedly as she saw Mercy on the verge of defeat and, quite possibly, death "Are you finally going to give in? Are you finally going to just give up and admit that you've lost? You could never kill me not after I've gained this power! Come on just give up already! You've lost!"

Mercy, barely able to move looked up at Pyra and for the first time she showed what could be considered, possibly, a sign of anger. It was hard to say "Error: Invalid input…Target has not been subdued. Target deemed too dangerous to allow its survival. Extermination…required. Error: Invalid input. 'Give up' command unacceptable until target has been silenced. Permission to initiate 'Killing Frenzy' Protocol."

Pyra had to raise an eyebrow at this. What did she mean by "Killing Frenzy Protocol"? For some reason Pyra got a mixed feeling of both excitement but also a feeling of uneasiness. She knew with a name like that and it, apparently, being restricted of use in most circumstances that it had to be a rather dangerous skill. Still, with how much damage Mercy had taken, Pyra was confident that even with a powerful ability, it would be a last ditch effort to win. It would be an all in gamble that, if it failed, would result in her utter defeat and, most likely, her death.

The entire battlefield now looking like they were on one of seven layers of hell, nothing short of super-human could possibly survive. After a few moments Mercy once again made her calculations and permissions known to Pyra "Error: No response. Scanning. Data collected. Situation has deemed it acceptable to initiate System Override. System Override initiated. Releasing 'Killing Frenzy' Protocol. Error: current damage to systems is too severe to allow safe release of protocol. Back-up Systems engaged. Re-routing power from Non-critical Systems to Core Systems. Attention: non-hostiles may wish to leave the area for serious injury or death is of high probability."

After a moment Mercy seemed to slump down, almost as though she had fallen asleep on her feet. Pyra couldn't help but laugh "What's the matter Mercy? I was expecting something grand from you when you said you were going to unleash this so-called 'Killing Frenzy' on me. Looks like I finally burnt out your circuits." Her laugh was cut short though, when she heard Mercy's definitive voice close in her ear "Update: Mission commenced: Silencing target" The Mercy Pyra was looking at slowly vanished right before her eyes "No…No way!" She then felt an intense pressure as both of Mercy's hip swords impaled her mid-section. Before Pyra could even make sense of what had happened she was grabbed from behind by the shadowy claws along Mercy's back and slammed to the ground before being impaled just as quickly by the scorpion blades on her shoulders making Pyra scream in pain.

Pyra was astounded. Within seconds she had been impaled four times and taken to the ground. However, Mercy wasn't finished with her. Several shadow blades phased appeared on all sides of Mercy. With a single wave of her hand all of them descended upon Pyra and impaled her over several points of her body once again making her scream out in agony. This cry turned to one complete torture, when Mercy, without even touching Pyra, simply clenched one of her fists and Pyra immediately felt every bone in one of her arms instantly shatter.

Pyra looked up at Mercy, blood trickling from her mouth "Why won't you just die already bitch!" once again Mercy replied in her stoic calculating manner, much to the irritation of Pyra "Error: Invalid input. Target has not been silenced." Pyra's face twisted with anger "I'm getting really tired with you talking like that bitch! Knock it off already!" Again Mercy replied, her tone never changing despite Pyra's agitation "Error: Invalid input. Your Request is not possible at this time."

Pyra yelled in anger at Mercy's emotionless attitude and kicked her squarely in the stomach knocking her back and setting her free from Mercy's blades. Pyra winced as she got back up "You're really starting to piss me off! That's it! If you want to go all out, then so will I!"

The flames around the battlefield wrapped themselves around Pyra until she became merged with the flames completely. She was no longer just the Elemental Fury of Fire but the living embodiment of it. This was it. This's where both would take their last stand and only one, or neither, would be left standing.

Both charged each other head on, the killing intent being so thick you could see it with your own eyes. As they came into contact with each other Mercy's armor instantly ignited due to the heat coming from Pyra's body. Pyra knew that Mercy wouldn't be able to keep up this fight much longer when just being near her was causing severe damage to her. It would only be a matter of time.

This didn't faze her much, however, as she came in with a vicious clawed attack of her own to Pyra's stomach; knocking her back. Taking this opportunity in stunning Pyra, Mercy charged into her with incredible speed. Using the momentum from the charge, Mercy began to pummel Pyra from all sides. She eventually charged Pyra so hard it actually knocked her into the air, which Mercy then took advantage of by grabbing her mid-flight and slamming her back down.

As Pyra tried to get back up on her feet, Mercy demonstrated incredible agility and skill when she dropped down on both hands during another charge and used them to propel herself in a tornado like fashion, much like the Capoeira style of martial arts. She then proceeded to deliver blow after blow upon Pyra; never giving her a moment to react. As quickly as Mercy had broken through Pyra's defenses, the shadows came from beneath her and knocked her into the air. Mercy then followed up and delivered a vicious dropkick straight to the back of Pyra's neck.

When Pyra hit the ground she could barely move. She looked up to see Mercy slowly, but ominously, walking up to her, the armor on her arm shifted to reveal a massive maul blade running the length of her arm. Despite how menacing she looked, however, her armor was torn to pieces and was completely scorched in several places.

As Mercy raised her arm to deliver the final strike she once again spoke. The difference this time was that it was directed solely towards her "Update: Target has been subdued. You have one opportunity to 'give up'. Addendum: targets that surrender will not be harmed. Will you comply? " Mercy then paused for a moment and for the first time spoke with true emotion and humanity in her voice. It was obvious that she didn't want to go through with killing Pyra by her shaky voice "Please… give up. Although I said I'd do it, I really don't want to kill you…Flower."

Pyra didn't say anything for a moment. She knew that she was in a bad position. Her arm was shattered and useless, her injuries weren't healing as fast anymore, and she was pretty sure that Mercy's last attack had now collapsed one of her lungs. Still, she wasn't in the mood to give up just yet. She looked up to face Mercy in the eyes "You think I'm going to give up that easily you stupid tin can? I'm just getting started! If you're not going to even go through with your promises then you're not worth having around in the first place! Even you have to agree!"

Mercy responded, once again turning back to her calulatory fashion "Input received: topic is valid; however, it is not relevant at this time. Relevant topic at hand is your compliance to surrender. Do you comply? "In anger, Pyra summoned the strength to swing her weapon at Mercy, searing flames being released upon the swing "Like hell I'm going to surrender bitch!" Mercy narrowly avoided the attack and stopped a few meters away "Warning: Target refuses to comply with orders to surrender. Extermination is the only option" Pyra merely smirked at Mercy's lack of humanity "I don't think it's me who's going to be exterminated."

Pyra slowly managed to get back to her feet, her flaming aura burning hotter than ever. As Mercy and Pyra stared each other down Mercy finally broke the silence "Warning: Target refuses to surrender. Extermination of target commencing. Fully removing Killing Frenzy Protocol."

As Mercy charged towards Pyra, Pyra made sure to track Mercy's movements this time so that she wouldn't be caught off guard like last time. When the moment came that Mercy went to deliver the killing blow upon her, she skillfully dodged it and in turn did the same thing the Mercy had done to her by throwing her high into the air.

Pyra's aura exploded in a blazing fireball that incinerated everything around it as she looked up at Mercy "It's my turn now you damn tin can!" in a brilliant flash Pyra sped towards Mercy and charged her head on causing a small explosion on impact. Her speed was so quick in fact she looked like a shooting star that stopped Mercy's descent in mid-air. She then followed up with a second assault followed by a third and then a fourth. Pyra continued this up at least a dozen times. Each hit causing an explosion. Eventually she sped up above Mercy "This'll do it! I'll send you to your grave!" Pyra then threw her halberd straight down at Mercy effectively impaling her completely through the chest.

As Mercy hit the ground, the halberd that had gone through her caused a massive explosion of fire and magma upon impact. Everything around her in a large radius was completely incinerated, like a large bomb had gone off. Blood was pouring from Mercy's wounds and her armor was completely emblazoned. However, despite the horrendous damage dealt, to her Mercy was still alive but no one could deny the severity of the damage, even without the visual aspect "Error…system overload…damage calacu….error…overload…backup…system…error…error…overload…sys-sys-system…calculation…".

Pyra was extremely irritated at what she was seeing "Why won't you die! After all I've done to you, you still refuse to give up! I guess, despite how much you're pissing me off, I've got to at least give you a few respect points. No matter, I'll definitely kill you this time…"

Using all her remaining power she focused her aura into her good arm "I'll incinerate you in one punch. With how much damage you've taken there's no way you'll survive now!" with a great burst of speed she sped directly down towards Mercy intent on finishing her off once and for all "Just die already!"

Just as Pyra was about to land the killing blow, just inches from Mercy, she stopped. It wasn't because she wanted to show leniency, but because she suddenly felt a searing pain in her chest. As she looked down she noticed the cause of this pain and dread filled her. Mercy, despite the severity of her wounds, managed to impale Pyra straight through her brand with the Maul on her arm that she intended to use to kill Pyra with earlier. The exact area that Pyra's grandfather said could, above all others, most easily kill her if compromised. Pyra had gotten so fixated on killing Mercy that she had completely forgotten about Mercy's weapon; and now she was going to pay the ultimate price.


	10. Chapter 10

Several hours later, with blood in her eyes, Mercy awoke. Against all odds, somehow, she was alive. Standing over her a figure loomed looking directly at her. Due to the extent of her injuries and the lack of energy from just having waking up however, the figure was just a mere blur. After a moment of silence the figure spoke "Damn, you two really went all out didn't you? There's no way me and you can play when you're like that. I guess I'll just have to wait a little longer. "

There was a sound of disappointment in the figures voice as they spoke but that wasn't what struck as odd to Mercy. What was odd is that Mercy recognized this voice. It was a voice that she had long since stopped thinking she'd ever hear again.

Mercy weakly looked up in the figures direction "How…how are you…here? You…died. I…killed you…myself." The figure merely answered in a matter of fact tone "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm obviously alive. If I'm dead, you must be as well."

Mercy didn't know what to think. She was sure she recognized the voice, but given her state, she knew she could very well be hallucinating. Before Mercy could question them, they turned to walk away "I'll catch you later. Once you're back up to one hundred percent then we can go at it again; for old time's sake. Don't worry, I've already called the Ambulance and taken care of the minor things to keep you and your friend alive until they arrive. I have to say though; I don't have much hope for friend. She should have been a lot more careful. I'll continue to keep a close eye on you. Don't want you to die just yet; there's still so much more I've got to learn from you now that you are the way you are."

Mercy then realized that despite her injuries she felt no pain whatsoever. She would have thought that after being ran through by a flaming halberd, being burned to a severe degree, and being pummeled to the point of any putting any normal person of to the point of almost complete skeletal destruction, she would feel at least some pain. Before she could question the figure on this however, she once again slipped back into unconsciousness.

When Mercy came to, she was in the hospital. A nurse stood over her bed taking careful records of her vital signs. Mercy noticed that she had several bandages across her body ranging from her arms all the way to her chest and face. The pain had also returned to a degree, though it was at least bearable.

Mercy took careful note of her caretakers appearance knowing that she would be here a while. She figured if she was going to be stuck in the hospital she might as well get to know the one taking care of her. Mercy guessed that she was in her late twenties. She had long striking red hair much like Pyra's had been in her Fury form just without the flames and small reading glasses. She also wore a necklace that was accompanied by a small mermaid decoration holding a small sapphire.

The nurse smiled warmly at Mercy as she sat up in her bed "Hello. I'm Talia, I'll be your nurse during your recovery here." Mercy returned the smile to the nurse but it quickly turned to a frown of concern as she asked the nurse about Pyra's condition "How's Flower doing? Is she okay?" Talia looked at her with a puzzled expression "I'm sorry but I'm not sure who you mean. I don't think we have anyone named Flower here." Mercy shook her head "I'm sorry, I mean Pyra. Flower...is just a nickname...that I often call her. Do you know how she's doing? She came in with me." Talia frowned sympathetically towards her "I'm sorry but I'm afraid her condition is critical. She was even worse than you were, as hard as it is to believe. The fact that either of you are still alive is a miracle. Although you're going to have scarring from the burns and stab injuries you received, I'm afraid your friend requires much more serious help. The doctors aren't even sure if she'll live. We don't even know how you two came down with your injuries in the first place. It's a miracle you two are alive,"

Mercy looked away from Talia. Although she spoke in a rather calm voice, it was anything but calm in terms of meaning "If Pyra dies...I hope the people of this hospital…have their affairs in order." She then looked back up at the nurse with a steely expression "Just…keep that in mind."

Mercy's words were so cold that surge of fear instantly flowed through Talia. She tried to keep her composure and professionalism however, as she spoke to her "You don't mean that do you? We'll do the best we can, but, you must understand that sometimes even we can only do so much. Sometimes people just can't be saved. Sometimes their illnesses or injuries are just too severe and, despite our best efforts, we can't save them." Mercy's steely expression didn't change. If anything it got even colder as she replied to what the nurse said "Then you'd better hope…that Pyra's injuries aren't severe enough…to make her beyond saving…hadn't you?"

With this, the Talia could no longer hide her uneasiness and fear of Mercy. She turned and left the room leaving Mercy alone to herself. As Mercy sat in her hospital bed she pondered what she could do to help Pyra. She felt a pang of guilt as she thought about all that happened. This was her fault. Everything that had happened: the fight, the injuries, the winding up in the hospital, all of it was her fault. In her mind, it was up to her to save Pyra; not some doctor's.

After a few hours of thinking and worrying, Mercy got up and out of bed. She couldn't take it anymore; she had to see Pyra, her flower, her everything. She wanted so badly to see her flower and make sure she was safe. With her personal experience, doctors weren't to be trusted. They weren't helpful, they were evil and sadistic. In her mind, they were killing her; not helping her. However, as soon as she tried to stand the once bearable pain that became a pain that surged through her like a thousand razor blades. Screaming in pain, she dropped to the floor.

Talia ran back into the room as she heard Mercy's cry "What's wrong?! Are you alright?" Kneeling down beside Mercy she tried to give her a helping hand "Here, let's get you back up in your bed. It can't be very comfortable down on that cold floor." Despite Talia's kindness, Mercy swatted her hand away "Stay the hell away from me! Just leave me alone! Where's Flower?! I want to see my flower! I'm the only one who can help her! The only thing you people will do is kill her!"

Talia was shocked at Mercy's reaction, but she also could understand her feelings. She had dealt with many patients that couldn't bear the thoughts of losing a loved one. Still, the fact that this girl was accusing the doctors of being the ones responsible for killing her was a bit much in her opinion.

Talia gave Mercy a warm smile that was almost on par with one that only a loving mother could give "So that's how it is. You truly care a great deal for this girl don't you? Perhaps even more then just as a friend hmm?" Mercy gave her a surprised look "How would you know, or care, about my feelings for her?" Talia again smiled kindly "It's easy to see. Your first instinct is to see that she's alright even before your own injuries are healed. You would rather take care of her yourself so that you could have her within your sight at all times rather than have her taken away for proper care where you can't see. It's almost border lining motherly instinct." Talia then knelt down beside Mercy "The way that you call her Flower rather than by her given name is also a sign that she is something incredibly special to you. You even threatened to kill everyone here if she doesn't make it through this; though I don't see how you'd go about it and, to be honest, I'd rather not find out. People don't act like that for just anybody, or even most friends. Behavior like that is reserved solely for the closest of relationships between people."

Mercy looked away from Talia for a moment. Even though she didn't know who Talia was, she seemed to know her almost like they had known each other for years. Mercy eventually faced Talia again, speaking in a quiet, almost shy, voice "Your right. Flower…Pyra, means the world to me. She was there…when no one else was. She picked me up…when no one else would. She stayed by my side…when everyone else ran away… and yet…I re-pay her kindness…by putting us here."

Talia shook her head sympathetically "Don't blame yourself Mercy; it's not your fault. Whatever it was that happened to cause these injuries between you two, it wasn't your fault. If what you tell me is true, then there's no way I can believe that you would purposely hurt the one that you so dearly care for." Talia once again offered her hand "If you like, I can give you something for the pain and in a short while, if the doctors think it's alright, we can go see her."

Mercy smiled gratefully up at Talia as she took her hand "That sounds good. I can't wait…to see my flower. Thanks…for understanding my feelings. I'm not used to people…showing understanding and caring…aside from Flower."

With Talia's help Mercy managed to get back into her bed. Talia then left the room for a few minutes before returning with the pain-killers. Setting a small glass of water she had also brought with her she handed the pain-killers Mercy "Take these. They should take effect in about ten minutes. Once they do we'll be able to go see your 'Flower'" Talia smiled warmly as she handed the water glass to Mercy, and Mercy returned it in kind as she took the medication "Thank you. I guess…I was wrong about you. You seem to actually care…about what happens to my flower." Talia nodded "I'm a nurse; it's my job to care about others, and to make sure they're alright."

After about twenty minutes Mercy stood up. Although she still felt a lot of pain, it was at least at a tolerable level. She couldn't stop thinking about the fight between them and how everything turned out the way it did; everything that had happened, everything that could have been avoided, and everything that lead up to them ending up here.

Talia looked at Mercy with a concerned expression "Are you alright? Is there anything I can do to help you?" Mercy shook her head gratefully "I'm fine. Thanks…for the thought though. I just want...to see my flower." Talia nodded her head "Alright. Follow me, but I must ask you to be quiet. We have a lot of patients who are ill and need their rest." Mercy smiled softly "Alright."

As they made their way down the halls of the hospital she kept thinking of Pyra. She just couldn't forgive herself for what she had done. She knew it wasn't Pyra's fault, but instead her Fury forms power going to her head and making her say things that she normally would never say or mean. She should never have allowed herself to lose herself to anger like that. But still she had, and now Pyra was on the verge of death because of her.

Eventually they reached Pyra's room and Talia lead Mercy inside. She smiled warmly at Mercy, but it also had a hint of sadness "This is where you'll see your friend. I must warn you however, she's in critical condition and we don't know if she'll make it or not. For now she's stable, but that could change at any moment." Mercy looked at Talia, her expression serious "You had better hope…she makes it. I'll admit…this is my fault, but for the first time…in a long time, I'm putting my trust…in you and your doctors. Don't make me…put my trust in you…for nothing."

Talia wasn't sure what to say to her, but she nodded "We'll do our best." Mercy just shook her head "Your best…won't be good enough. I don't want your 'best'…I want her saved. Anything less…and you'll all be finding out…just how well…you can truly put your skills to the test. Both on yourselves…and those around you." She then walked into the room leaving Talia alone in the hall.

Mercy sat down next to Pyra's unconscious form and sadly looked at broken frame of the one she had come to love. She now had a massive scar on her chest and her entire body was covered in brutal looking bruises and cuts. The sight of Pyra's wounds instantly made Mercy break down. She couldn't believe she had done this to the one she had actually confessed her feelings for.

Mercy gently took Pyra by the hand, wanting just to feel her hand in hers. She knew that this may be the last time she'd ever get the chance. With tears pouring down her face she spoke softly to Pyra, hoping against hope that she would her and wake up "I'm sorry Flower…I didn't mean to. I just…wanted to help. I never meant…for this to happen." Mercy then laid her head against Pyra's chest. She wanted to be as close to her as possible with what time they had left "You were so good to me…in such a short time…that I couldn't help…but fall for you. It's…funny isn't it? People would call me a murderer, a psycho, or a freak. Someone completely incapable…of feeling compassion and yet you…you call me a friend, a person to protect, someone to welcome even though… they know the ugly truth about me. "

By this point Mercy had completely broken down "Why? Why are you so understanding…and caring towards me? Why aren't you afraid…like all the others? Everyone I've ever known…has abandoned me…and yet…you've stayed by my side. Why Flower? What do you see in me…that no one else does? This…this is why I love you…and why I don't want to lose you. You care about me when nobody else does."

After a short while Talia walked back in a sympathetic frown on her face "I'm sorry Mercy, but I'm afraid that we have to leave now. Pyra needs her rest in order to recover from her injuries. The more we disturb her, the less chance she has to recover and you've made it quite clear that you don't want that to happen." Mercy sadly nodded "Your right. I want my flower to heal…and be out of here as soon as possible. I want to see that smile of hers again…and that cheerful voice. I don't want to be left alone…in this world again." With a smile Talia began to lead Mercy back to her own room "If I have anything to say about it, that won't happen. I understand your feelings and concerns and I wish you all the luck in the world."

Mercy smiled "You almost remind me…of Flower. You're a kind, caring, and sympathetic person. If Pyra does die…I might just conveniently forget about you." Talia smiled nervously "Well…I'm grateful that you think that, but I would prefer if you wouldn't try and harm anyone." Mercy simply shook her head "I'm sorry but…I can't promise that. Why should they get free passes…and yet Flower gets taken away…when she's done nothing wrong?" Mercy then smiled "But…it may not even come to that…since Flower still has hope." Talia couldn't help but think about how mentally unstable Mercy was and what she was willing to do should they fail to save Pyra. Still, she did her best to appease her interest "Right, it's not over until it's over."

Once they had gotten back to Mercy's room Talia helped her back into her bed. With a warm and caring smile began went to work trying to make Mercy as comfortable as possible. Once Mercy was tucked back into her bed Talia asked her kindly "So how did you two meet?" Mercy turned her gaze to the ceiling and began to reminisce about hers and Pyra's first meeting together "We ran into each other…while she was on her way home. We talked for a little while….and I decided to walk home with her…since it was getting dark…and she didn't want to be alone. After that she got a call….that her call that her grandfather was ill…and we came here to see him." Mercy then looked at Talia with a sad expression "Unfortunately…her grandfather…passed away that same night. So I've been living with her…and keeping her company…ever since. "

Talia could completely understand the devastation of losing a loved one. She saw it nearly every day and it hurt her deeply to see the tears and heartbreak come to the family's eyes once they were informed. It was obvious that Mercy regarded Pyra as someone who was of that level, if not closer. It was for this reason that she wanted to know more about her and why she regarded Pyra so highly.

With curiosity in her voice Talia asked her "What is it that makes you care so much for Pyra? You obviously regard her as more than just a simple friend by the way you refer to her as 'your flower'. It would almost indicate that you loved her." Mercy sheepishly nodded "I do…love her. Although we haven't known each other very long…only a few weeks…what she's done for me in those few weeks….is more than almost anyone else…has ever done for me in my entire life."

Talia's curiosity was peaked. What could Pyra have done to have earned the love of another in just a few short days? Normally earning the love of someone took months, even years; and yet she had managed to earn it from this girl in just a mere few days. This made her re-ask her original question "So what is it that makes you love her so much?" With tears in her eyes Mercy smiled at Talia "She accepted me."

This answer gave Talia a feeling of confusion. Why would just being accepted by someone promote such strong feelings? Many people long to be accepted, and become grateful when they become so, but rarely do they actually fall in love with the person who accepts them. Again, this brought another question to her mind that she needed answered, she didn't want to feel like an interrogator, but Mercy had peaked her interest "Why would you fall in love with her just because she became friends with you."

With a sigh Mercy answered Talia's question "I've got a bad past. I'd rather not get into what happened, as it's something I try to forget whenever I can, but I'll say that it's bloodstained. I've done, seen, and helped with many bad things…in my life. But when I let it all out of the closet…when I put all my cards on the table for Flower to see…she…despite my worst fears, still welcomed me…with open arms." Tears began to flow heavily down Mercy's face however, there was a small hint of happiness to them "She wasn't afraid of me. She was sympathetic, kind, caring…and, now that I know the definition…loving. I even did some horrible things…right in front of her…and she still wouldn't leave my side. Despite all she had seen from me…and all that I had told her…she didn't care. She still refused to abandon me…and leave me alone in this world again. So tell me; how can I not fall in love...with someone like that?"

Talia placed a sympathetic hand on Mercy's shoulder "Don't worry. I won't ask about your past. That's something to share only if you want to. But I can fully understand, after what you've told me, why Pyra means so much to you. I would probably feel the same way if I were in your position. It's not often you find someone so understanding." Mercy nodded slightly "Right. That's why I beg you…please, do whatever you can…to save her. I don't want to be alone…in this world again. I've finally found a small place of safety…and I don't want it taken away." Talia nodded back at Mercy with a soft smile "If I have any say in it you won't lose your friend. We all have things precious to us, and I'll do my best to make sure I deliver your flower back to you safe and sound.

Mercy sat up and did something she thought she would never do; she gave Talia a warm embrace "Thank you. You might be the one…person I can actually trust…who works in a hospital. I've never had a good experience…with doctors before. But you…you seem sincere." Talia returned the embrace "I'll make sure to keep up to your expectations. But for now I have to get back to the other patients. I'll be sure to check up on you now and then and be sure to inform you of Pyra's condition should it change." Mercy nodded appreciatively "Thanks Talia."

Talia then left the room leaving Mercy alone to reflect on everything that had happened once again. She did feel slightly better now that she had seen Pyra however. Now that she knew that Pyra was at least in stable condition and that Talia was going to keep a careful eye on her condition she felt at least a small amount of comfort.

Rather than focus on the bad things Mercy tried to focus on the good things that had happened in the time that Mercy had known Pyra. They had had so little time together and yet it felt like it had been a lifetime to her. She prayed with all her might that the memories she held of them together right now wouldn't be the last.

After about an hour of being lost in the fond memories of her time with Pyra, Mercy snapped back to reality she heard someone enter the room. She turned to see Talia come to her bedside and she greeted her warmly "Hi Talia. Thanks to the painkillers you gave me…I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks for letting me see Flower too." Mercy's cheerful expression turned to one of worry when Talia looked at her with a sad expression "I'm sorry Mercy. But Pyra…has taken a turn for the worst. She's been taken to Emergency as a priority but things are looking grim I'm afraid."

It suddenly felt as though Mercy's entire world had stopped turning. How could Pyra be in such critical condition now? She had been stable just a short while ago; what would cause her to turn so quickly and so drastically?

Although her trust in medical personal was once again quickly dropping she tried desperately tried to cling to hope as she spoke to Talia "What happened?" Talia spoke with a sympathetic tone "While I was checking up on her she suddenly went into Asystole. I immediately called for the doctors' intervention and she was rushed to emergency. They're doing everything they can to save her Mercy, but I'm afraid the chances look slim." Mercy shook her head "I'm not sure…what Asystole means." Talia nodded apologetically "Forgive me. It means that her heart rate suddenly flat-lined without warning. The doctors are doing everything they can to save her right now, but at this point in time they don't even put her chances at fifty percent." Despite the information Talia had presented her, Mercy did her best to remain calm "A slim chance…is still a chance. I've had many slim chances…in my life, but because I refused to give in…it's why I'm here today." Talia smiled "Your right. You should never give up. As long as there's even a one percent chance of success, then you should still try. You may find that you're that one percent that succeeds." Mercy nodded in agreement "Exactly. So Talia…even though the doctors say…that the chances of saving Pyra…are slim…can I still count on you to be…the one percent who succeeds?"

Talia didn't know what to say. The doctors had told her that Pyra had almost no chance of survival now and yet Mercy was going to still put her faith in them to save her. It was obvious that Mercy treasured Pyra more than anything else in the world. With a smile Talia answered "I won't stop until she's saved Mercy. I give you my word on that. It may take me some time, but I'll save her."

With a tearful smile Mercy hugged Talia "Thank you…you really are…someone special. Just like Flower." Talia laughed lightly "I'm no one special. I'm simply doing my job and what I love; caring for the sick and injured." Mercy's expression didn't change "I disagree…you're not giving up…when everyone else would. Just like Flower." Mercy then let Talia go "But you can't help her…if I'm keeping you here. Show me that I can still trust doctors…and save Flower." Talia nodded with an encouraging smile "I'll make sure I live up to your expectations."

As she left the room Talia couldn't help but feel uneasy. Despite all of the encouragement that she was giving Mercy, she wasn't even sure if she would be able to make good on her promise. She wanted to be able to come back and tell Mercy that all was well and that Pyra was alright, but as things were there was no way she could guarantee such a thing. The thought of Mercy's cold threats of violent punishment on the populous of the hospital should they fail, also hung over head. How Mercy intended to do this was lost to her, but she would much prefer not to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

Talia hastily made her way down to Pyra's room. She wanted to make sure she kept her promise to Mercy by any means necessary. Although Pyra's condition was critical, and she wasn't even sure if saving her was possible, she would do everything in her power to try. There was only one problem: given her condition, the doctors would be the ones taking to an area of the hospital outside her area of expertise. She wouldn't be allowed to have any say, or any contact with the patients in the intensive care department. This, however, didn't mean that it wouldn't be impossible to do, it would just mean she would have to be careful; and stealthy.

As she neared the department she ran into one of the doctors. This was what she didn't want, the more attention she got the harder this would be. The doctor eyed Talia with a surprised expression "What are you doing here Miss Talia? You know that his isn't your department." she smiled at the doctor sweetly "I'm sorry Doctor. But one of the patients I'm taking care of is worried about the state of one of the patients you're taking care of." The doctor smiled compassionately "Who would that be?"

Talia was relieved somewhat that things were going easier then she expected "Her name is Mercy. She would like to know the condition of your patient, Pyra. They're very close…friends, and she would like to know the state she's currently in and the progress you've been able to make."

The doctor's compassionate smile turned to a frown of sadness "I'm afraid her condition is worsening by the minute. We can't figure out what's wrong with her. No matter what we do we can't seem to stabilize her. We've tried several kinds of drugs, and every one of them have had no effect. None of us can understand it. I'm afraid she's simply not savable."

Talia was shocked. If nothing the doctors did was able to do anything then how was she going to explain this to Mercy? As this thought tumbled around in her head, another thought came to her mind. There was one way to save her, but only one. She would only have one chance to attempt to administer it, but it was Pyra's only hope.

The Doctor continued "It's just a matter of time before her body gives out completely. She's on life support right now but, that's only going to last so long. If your patient is feeling up to it, she may wish to say her final farewells. I'll make sure you have access to the ward. Just come find me when your patient is ready." Talia smiled sadly at the doctor "I will doctor, thank you for the update. I wish the news were better though, it hurts inside to have to deliver that kind of news to anyone." The doctor nodded in agreement "Indeed it does. I too wish I had better news to give you but I'm afraid that's the sad fact of things. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to check on the other patients. I have several more that are in need of immediate care as well." Talia nodded in understanding "Alright. Thank you, I best get back to my department as well so I can deliver the news to my patient." The doctor nodded with a small smile before turning and walking away.

Talia's expression turned serious as he left her alone in the hall. She whispered silently to herself so as not to be heard by anyone else "I'm going to have to do this quickly. I won't have a lot of time to help her if there are too many people nearby. It's hard to keep your secrets covered when someone catches you in the act. It was a pain to cover my tracks the last time."

Talia began to make her way to Pyra's room making sure that she didn't attract any more attention to herself. As she finally made it to Pyra's room she stopped in the doorway "So this is the one that Mercy thinks so highly about. Until now I'd only received news from the doctors or simply overheard things from afar. I'd never actually met her in person. She's a cute little thing, I can see why she'd fall for her."

Suddenly the heart rate monitor rang out the dreaded flat-line and Talia quickly ran over to Pyra's side. She knew she only had mere moments before the doctors would enter the room in an effort to save Pyra. However, before she could start, Mercy appeared in the doorway much to the dismay of Talia.

Talia quickly got up "Mercy, why are you here? You should be resting." After a few moments of tense silence Mercy responded "I came to see Flower. One of the doctors…said she wasn't doing well…and I should come see her. They said…she wasn't going to live…much longer. But I thought…I thought you…were going to save her." Talia nervously responded "I-I am or at least I'm trying but with you here it's going to be difficult." Mercy replied with coldness in her voice "I already said that…I don't want you to try. I told you…I wanted her saved. If you can't save her…then this hospital…will die with her."

Talia sighed in a mixture of annoyance but also nervousness "Please Mercy, don't talk like that. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to help her. But if you're here talking to me and threatening everyone, then it isn't going to help her at all. In fact, in a way, you're killing her by distracting me. The longer you distract me the higher her chance of her not being able to be pulled out of this. The human body can only last about five minutes until permanent brain damage sets in in this kind of state. So please, just let me work and go back to your room."

Mercy's eye's instantly changed color at Talia's accusation that it was her fault that Pyra was dying right now. Mercy replied to Talia, her voice dripping with malice "Oh I'll go back to my room; and as I do, this hospital is going to be turned red!" Talia's stood up in surprise at the sudden change in personality and eye color of Mercy "WH-what the hell?!" before she could do anything Mercy ran from the doorway and after a few moments screaming could be heard from several of the rooms and hallways

Talia didn't know what to think or do. The number of emotions that were swirling in her mind right now were tremendous. She looked at Pyra and sighed "I'm sorry for doing this. It certainly isn't the most elegant thing to do, but I have no time to dilly dally. I just hope it will be enough to keep you with us until I can give you proper care." Talia then spat into her hand and placed it on Pyra's chest where her brand had been. As she did, a small faint blue light began emanating from the area. She then left the room as quickly as possible and did her best to try and catch up to Mercy.

Mercy casually walked from room to room and used her shadow and pain manipulation to attack any and all who crossed her path. Although she hadn't actually killed anyone yet, she had left some seriously injured that could very well die if not treated. Oddly any children she crossed she had left unharmed. Something, even in her enraged mind, wouldn't allow her to harm a child. Perhaps they reminded her of her former, defenseless and innocent self that had been taken from her so many years ago.

Eventually she got to the lobby of the hospital where she stopped momentarily to reflect on all that had happened. Her meeting of Pyra, her fight with her, all the support Pyra had given her, her fight with Shiro, and everything in between. She smiled slightly as she remembered the more fond memories, but the bad ones only fueled her already intense anger.

After a while Mercy decided that it was time to carry on with her vengeance. However, before she could continue she was stopped by the familiar voice of Talia "Stop this Mercy! Enough! You've made your point! Your angry at what's happened to your partner, but what would she say if she saw you doing this?!" Mercy just looked at her with uncaring eyes "But she isn't here; and she won't ever get to be, thanks to you and your useless doctors. I trusted you to save her. I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!"

Talia could feel Mercy's anger and pain. Being a nurse it was plain to see and feel. Emotions were powerful things that could make people do things that they would normally never do. "Don't worry Mercy. Everything is going to be fine…just please…calm down. I've taken care of it already."

As she looked at all the carnage that Mercy had caused, the thought came to her "I have a question Mercy, how exactly did you do all this in such a short time? This shouldn't be possible." Mercy smirked wickedly "You want to know how I did it?" Talia suddenly took a small step back as the smirk crossed Mercy's face "Y-Yes. I don't see how it's possible." Mercy reached her arm out in Talia's direction "Fine. Fair enough. I'll show you how I did it. Just know that it'll be the last thing you ever see!"

Before Talia could react the shadows wrapped themselves around her and began to squeeze her with an intense pressure, making it incredibly hard for her to breathe. With surprise in her eye's Talia spoke with a strained voice "H-How are you doing this?! Stop it! Please…Please stop! If you would just calm down….and listen to me…I've already…"

Mercy's rage was reaching its breaking point "Shut the hell up! I'll never stop! I'm going to kill everyone in this goddamn hospital!" a psychotic smile came to her face as she looked Talia straight in the eyes "…and I'm going to kill you nice and slow! It's what you deserve for lying to me! You lied to me about saving Flower and now you're going to pay the price…nice, and agonizingly slow. After that, I'll deal with the rest of these people!"

Suddenly, a strained but angry expression came to Talia's face "Fine. If you won't listen to reason….I guess I have no choice. I won't allow…the patients of this hospital….to be slaughtered like cattle just because…some little bitch is throwing a tantrum. I'll just…have to calm you down by force! I tried to act kindly…because I care about the wellbeing of others. But sometimes…I have to deal with violent patients…like you!" A surprised look came to Mercy's face at Talia's sudden extreme change in attitude "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Talia grasped her necklace and with an intense burst of blue light a stream of water burst forth from the sapphire and wrapped around Talia. The shadows that were firmly holding Talia in place were effortlessly dispelled and Talia was now donning an elegant, almost Chinese style, ocean blue dress. On her wrists were bladed bracers in the shape of fins, she wore a coral helmet socketed with pearls, sapphires, rubies and other precious gems, and on her back she sported a pair of bluish-white tendril-like wings similar to Pyra's. In her left hand she wielded a large trident with three fearsome hooked prongs that could easily gut anything they caught.

Mercy couldn't help but take a step back "You…You're a…" with a serious face, Talia decided to finish Mercy's sentence "I'm Talia, the Elemental Fury of Water. Now, I will ask you one last time, please return to your room…" She then smiled sweetly at Mercy "…you need your rest."

Mercy growled at Talia "I'm not going back to my room! I'm going to finish what I started. Even if you are an Elemental Fury, I don't care. I've already dealt with one of your kind before." Talia became curious when Mercy said this "Oh? Do tell? Which one of us did you face? I'd like to meet them one day" Mercy chuckled "You already have. Pyra's an Elemental Fury. She's the Elemental Fury of Fire."

Talia was taken aback "But if she's one like I am, how come I didn't recognize her. She should have some sort of marking or trinket that would give her away." Mercy spoke in a matter of fact voice "She does. It's on her chest. You wouldn't be able to see it from underneath the bandages." A look of guilt came to Mercy's face "It's also what landed Pyra here when I stabbed her through it. I'm surprised she wasn't not dead already by the time we got here". The anger then came back to Mercy "Which is why I counted on you to save her! But you failed me, and now I'm going to punish you by punishing everyone here!"

Talia sighed "So you were the one who nearly killed her. Does that mean you got into a fight? That would explain the burns on both of you. Regardless, that's not going to happen, you're not going to be harming anyone else in your condition." Talia pointed her weapon in Mercy's direction "I can tell just by looking at you that you don't have much fight in you. It's my professional opinion that you get as much rest as possible and refrain from any hard activities for the next while." Talia spoke the truth. Mercy's bandages were still fresh and the fact that at this very moment that she was using pain-killers to keep herself on her feet was even more evidence that to fight right now would be a fool's errand.

Mercy looked angrily at Talia "If you're the Water Fury, then how did you transform? You need a source, and we're nowhere near any form of water. So tell me how you were able to transform just now" Talia laughed lightly "I suppose that would surprise you wouldn't it. Although it may not look like it, I actually do have a source." she pointed to her necklace "The sapphire in my necklace is both my source and my brand. It gains the water it needs that allows me to transform by absorbing the water molecules in the air or any other form of water source that may be in the area. So essentially, I can transform whenever I like."

Mercy was stunned. Talia seemed like nothing more than a soft spoken and kind-hearted nurse, yet all this time she had been concealing her true identity as the Elemental Fury of Water. Talia looked Mercy dead in the eyes with a serious expression "You have yet to tell me how you did all this. You've shown me how you did it, but how is it that you're able to manipulate the darkness around you? Could it be that your one of us as well?" Mercy shook her head "I'm nothing like you. I'm just an experiment gone wrong. A construct that should have never been attempted." A dark aura began to flare around Mercy "Why would you even care about that? If you're going to stop me then you should focus on that and not on how I'm able to do something or why I'm doing it."

Talia was surprised at the sudden burst of energy "I care because I would like to know what I'm going up against, and I care for the safety of my patients." Mercy just shook her head in defiance at Talia's curiosity "That information is personal and reserved solely for my own knowledge." Talia sighed but then smirked "Fine. I'll make you a deal. Why don't we settle this with skill? If I win you tell me everything about yourself and you seize all violence against this hospital and its patients…" Mercy frowned "and if you lose?" with a look no-nonsense look Talia replied "If you win…I'll leave my fate and everyone else's to you." After a few moments of silence a wicked smile crossed Mercy's face "Alright. I'll accept that deal. Prepare yourself for a real life horror story you bitch!"

Talia was unintimidated by Mercy's threat "I doubt that. Somehow I think the horror story is going to be reserved for you. But it won't be here. We shall settle this elsewhere. I often like to go down to the ocean to clear my head or to just calm myself. We shall settle things there."

Mercy scoffed at Talia's choice of battle location "Sure. Choose a place that's favorable to you isn't that just a bit convenient?" Talia laughed "Well, I'm not going to make this easy for you. I doubt you would like a fight that provided no challenge anyway." Mercy smirked at Talia's accurate observation "Your right. Weak opponents are boring." Talia nodded "It's decided then. Let's see which one of us is stronger."

Talia de-activated her fury form and smiled sweetly at Mercy "Come on, I'll give you a lift. We'll both want as much energy as possible for what we're about to throw at each other." Mercy nodded "Fine. Don't expect any thanks for it though." Talia sighed as she led Mercy out to her car "You really do have a pitiful view of the world don't you?"

After about a half hour drive Mercy and Talia arrived at their destination. Talia then led Mercy to a secluded area that was obscured from the public view. A soft smile came to her face as she looked upon the rolling waves of the sea "This is my favorite spot in the whole world. I can just forget everything here and just drift away to my own little world. My own paradise where no one hurts and no one dies. No one gets sick or old. It's just my own little piece of heaven for those moments that I'm here." Her expression turned serious and her tone harsh however, as she turned to Mercy "But then people like you come along and hurt or kill people because you're unhappy with your own lives. You think that because you're in pain that the other people around you should suffer as well. I'm a little surprised you didn't try to kill me on our way here actually."

Mercy simply smirked "I may hate you and the fact that you lied to me about saving Flower, but I'm not going to backstab someone either." The dark aura then flared around Mercy once again "Well then, why don't we get this little showdown underway? I want to get to torturing you as quickly as possible" Talia nodded in agreement "Your right. We should do what we came here to do rather than just sit here talking"

Talia grasped her Necklace and once again transformed into her Fury state "I look forward to hearing everything about you Mercy. Don't worry, you won't have to worry about me not taking you seriously regarding anything you tell me. You've made it quite clear that it would be unwise to do so." Mercy grinned wickedly her eyes filled with a lust for violence "And I look forward to hearing your screams agony as I rip you to shreds!"

Despite the severity of her injuries Mercy made an agile dash towards Talia. As she closed the distance between them, she wrapped the shadows around her fist and swung it down in a chopping fashion. As she did, the shadows extended out like a massive cleaver blade intent on cutting Talia down where she stood.

As Mercy's attack bore down on her, Talia merely looked at the attack with a bored expression. Without even batting an eye or lifting a finger a protective wall of water erected in front of her and nullified the entirety of Mercy's assault. A confident smirk came to her face "Was that you're best? I could have sworn that you said you were going to rip me to shreds just now."

Mercy stopped dead in her tracks at what she had just witnessed. No one in her entire life had stood up to her so brazenly before. In all of her fights, whenever she had come at them with an attack that was a sure-to-kill strike, they had always evaded it-even Pyra in her Fury form. But Talia, had just stood there and took it head on, and not only took it, but nullified it completely. After witnessing this Mercy's resolve had now fallen somewhat.

Mercy tried to play calm as she spoke to Talia "Impressive. Not many people would just stand there and take that. You're pretty powerful for being able to cancel my attack out like that, but a tad stupid too. What if you had failed?" Talia just smirked "In your condition I could stand here all day and take anything you throw at me. Honestly, I'm a little disappointed, you had quite the grip on me before I revealed my true self to you and the destruction you were able to cause so quickly was quite something. But now this is all you can manage? Pity, with all the tough talk you were spouting, I was hoping to at least have you make my transforming worthwhile, even if I do hate violence."

Mercy was trembling with anger "Don't mock me bitch! You haven't seen anything yet! I'm just getting warmed up!" Talia spoke with a kind voice but it also had a hint of ridicule in it "Alright. Just tell me when you're ready to go all out. I'll just be standing her." With a yell of anger Mercy again charged at Talia, this time ending up behind her "Your mine bitch!" with a quick strike Mercy once again wrapped the shadows around her arm and impaled her fist straight through Talia's chest before she could react.

However, a small sense of fear came to Mercy when she didn't get the reaction that she was expecting from Talia. Despite being completely run through Talia simply stared over her shoulder at Mercy, once again with a very bored expression "So…are we going to actually start fighting? Or are you going to continue to just play around? I've still got many sick and injured patients to take care of. I can't keep wasting my time on someone who won't take things seriously."

Mercy couldn't understand why she was doing absolutely no damage to Talia. She had just scored a direct hit on her and yet Talia wasn't fazed in the slightest. With a nimble hop back, Mercy spoke to Talia with caution in her voice "How the hell did that not hurt you? Even if it wouldn't have done much, it should have at least done something."

Talia gave a small laugh in response to Mercy's question before answering "The reason you can't hurt me is because I don't have anything for you to hurt, or I should say I can make it that way." Mercy was stunned at Talia's answer. What could she possibly mean by that? With frustration in her voice Mercy asked "What do you mean you can make it so that I can't hurt you? How is that physically possible? I've seen a lot of strange shit it my life but your stretching the boundaries."

Talia merely smirked innocently "While I'm in this form I have the ability to absorb the water around me. Whether it be from the moisture in the air, the dew on the ground or even from the ocean itself. Not only does this allow me to use my abilities to their full extent, but the more water my body absorbs the less corporeal it becomes; until it's almost as though you're merely striking water itself." She then sighed in slight annoyance "but it works both ways, if there's little to no moisture to absorb it's a useless ability. The kicker is that this ability is always active so, if the weather is hot, or the battlefield is dry it takes more energy to use my abilities and it tires me out quicker. That's why prefer not to fight, or when have to, I prefer to end it quickly."

Mercy growled in anger as she quickly got some distance between herself and Talia "So that's why you chose this location, not only is it favorable to you, but it makes you impervious to the average attack." She then smirked wickedly "But that's alright. I have some surprises of my own. Something Flower found out quite well". Talia wasn't intimidated by Mercy's threat "I've noticed that. You're not your average person. But given the condition you're in, I don't think you'll be able to put up much of a fight. I'm still waiting for an answer to my question, but I'll find that soon enough once I defeat you."

Mercy shook her head "Heh that's what you think…" with this comment she placed her hand on her tattoo "…Get ready for a world of hurt bitch!" Just as they had with her fight with Pyra, the shadows immediately reacted with her tattoo and wrapped themselves around her revealing her cybernetic-like self.

As Talia bared witness to Mercy's own transformation she couldn't help but take a step back, and a small look of worry and recognition came to her face "You're…you're one of them?! But I-I thought there was only one of you?" Mercy simply stared blankly at Talia "Invalid Input: This unit was the only one to reach adequate fighting capabilities. Second Candidate Ekaterina Cäcilie, Code Name "Bullet Ant", terminated during failed escape attempt. All others failed to meet the criteria to be deemed adequate and were terminated prior to final stages of development."

Talia was surprised and horrified at Mercy's response. Not only was she surprised by her now matter-of-fact tone, but she was horrified by her answer that there were others like her that had been attempted to be made. She was even more shocked that all the others aside from Mercy herself were killed just because they didn't meet their creators' expectations. Talia knew however, that she had run into another much like Mercy before a long time ago and it was a terrifying experience for her.

Despite Talia now being somewhat afraid of Mercy she did notice something. Mercy still showed signs of severe damage from her fight with Pyra as her armour was still severely scorched and broken off in several places. With this observation it eased her fears slightly. With that kind of damage, it would probably much easier to deal with her when compared to the other one that she had encountered, provided that it was indeed what she believed it was and Mercy was misinformed.

Talia raised her weapon towards Mercy "Let's get this over with Mercy. I've got sick and injured people back at the hospital needing care. Let's just have our little quarrel and get back shall we?" Mercy responded in her calulatory fashion "Input received: The target's wish to fight are accepted. Warning: Primary systems functionality at 30%, Secondary systems at 20%. Suggest minimal use of higher tier functions."

Talia's heart sank slightly as she listened to Mercy's mindless voice, but she knew this was no time to grieve for her, that would have to wait. With a sudden flare of her wings the waves suddenly seemed to come alive as she raised her trident in the air "I'll end this quickly Mercy…for both our sakes."

With a powerful swing Talia sent a massive wave of water straight in Mercy's direction. As the wave was about to connect, much to Talia's expectations, the shadows came to Mercy's aid and provided a shield against the assault. Mercy then made her own counter attack by manipulating the shadows into several needle like strands and sending them hurtling towards Talia.

Using her agility as a Fury, Talia easily dodged the assault of the weakened Mercy and quickly closed the distance. As she got within striking distance she manipulated the water to form a kind of prison around Mercy leaving her trapped inside what would surely be a watery grave should she be trapped too long. Talia sighed "well…that was rather boring. Two attacks was all it took to take you out? And to think I was worried."

Just as Talia made this comment, her confident face turned to one of surprise as the water prison suddenly exploded sending her sprawling backwards. Using a great amount of force with her shadow manipulation Mercy had managed to break free and charge Talia.

As Mercy got within striking distance she formed several large blades and sent them down straight on top of Talia. Talia, however, used her water manipulation to make herself intangible and re-appeared a safe distance away from Mercy. She knew that even though Mercy was not in her prime right now, she was obviously still dangerous.

Despite negating the attack Talia still felt slightly shaken. With a cautious look she spoke to Mercy "You really meant to kill me there didn't you?" Without even the slightest bit of emotion in her voice Mercy replied "Input Received: The target has not been subdued. Lethal force is authorized if required." With a sigh Talia shook her head as she spoke to herself "Whoever created these things is one screwed up person."

Mercy again charged Talia head on, her deadly shadows by her side, and unleashed a volley of shadow blades. Talia readied her own attack to counter Mercy's assault but as she got close to Talia she used her pain manipulation to effectively restrain her. Talia screamed in pain as the shadow blades then hit their mark leaving several bad wounds upon her. Mercy then grabbed Talia by the throat and held her in the air "Attention: Target now has the opportunity to surrender. Addendum: Targets who surrender will not be harmed."

Suddenly a blue light began emanating from Talia "Sorry Mercy, but I'm going to end it right here. I didn't want to have to resort to such force but you've given me no choice." Suddenly the air around the two combatants began to become extremely cold "I'm afraid that this is going to be a rather unpleasant experience for you Mercy…I'm sorry."

Talia raised her trident into the air and as she did the water from the ocean began to swirl around it, making Mercy release her so as not to be caught in the coming attack. With a powerful swing of her trident the very ocean that was crashing fiercely along the beach, crashed straight into Mercy with intense force. Due to her previous injuries, she was rendered incapable of avoiding an attack of such magnitude. As the mass amount of water overtook Mercy, Talia again waved her hand and in an instant the water snap froze effectively encasing Mercy in a prison of ice. With a somewhat sad look Talia sighed "Forgive me Mercy…" with a snap of her fingers the ice exploded with extreme violence instantly sending Mercy crashing across the beach, skipping several times off the ground, and making her forcibly de-transform.

The only action that now came from Mercy as Talia approached her was the odd twitch, and strained hiccup. At seeing Mercy's condition Talia couldn't help but feel nothing but pity and remorse for her. All of Mercy's actions had been driven out of love and despair of her belief of losing her loved one.

Talia knelt down beside Mercy and gently placed her hand on her chest. As she did it began to glow with a bright blue light "Don't worry Mercy, I'll fix you up. I'll make sure that you don't die here." As she began the process of healing Mercy she stopped just as quickly as Mercy suddenly spoke up "Just leave me alone…murderer…" Talia was shocked at both the accusation and the fact that Mercy could even speak "What are you talking about?! I'm not a murderer! I've never killed anyone!" Mercy could barely speak, but it was evident in her tone that she was angry "You're…a liar. You let…my Flower die…you took her away from me." Talia shook her head "No Mercy, she's fine. For now. I made sure of that. She's going to need a lot more medical care, but she'll live if we keep close tabs on her."

Mercy shook her head weakly "You…lie. I saw…the flat line. She died." Talia smiled "She did indeed flat line yes, but if your quick, and lucky, you can pull them out of it. My powers over water grant me incredible healing capabilities. Water has great healing properties you know." Mercy managed a small smile "So…Flower's fine then?" Talia returned the smile "I wouldn't exactly say she's fine yet, but she's out of immediate danger yes." Mercy's smile turned to a guilty frown "I guess…I should apologize…for everything I've done. But that won't be nearly enough…will it?" Talia laughed slightly "don't worry about it I can take care of it…though it will take a lot of work and I'll have to figure out a way to do it without getting caught, but I can do it."

Talia began the healing process once again "Now I think you should rest, you've taken a lot of damage from that last attack" Mercy nodded "Your right…I feel pretty sleepy right now." Talia nodded "I'll bet you are. Now, why don't you sleep for a little while, I'll patch you up, and we can go back to the hospital and visit Pyra once you wake up?" Mercy nodded weakly "Okay…that sounds great."

A few moments later Mercy had effectively passed out. But as Talia began to engage in the more serious parts of the healing process she suddenly felt an ominous presence behind her. Despite not even turning around to see the new arrival her eyes widened in fear as she heard a very familiar and stoic voice "Update: Target "Reapers Daughter" has been located. Caution: Target is within the guard of Elemental Fury Talia. Suggest elimination of target."

Talia quickly spun around and faced the intruder, but instantly began shaking as her fears were confirmed. Standing before her was a person much like Mercy. However, unlike Mercy's android like form, this one's was much more menacing looking. Her arms were each equipped with bladed gauntlets, much like her own only much larger and menacing looking, her hair was almost chain-like in appearance with different blades ending on each "strand" and in her hands she wielded two Shotels. Oddly, her hands were bound together against her chest by another chain and what seemed to be an odd looking lock that made it impossible for her to actually use the Shotels that she was wielding.

Her armor was almost identical to Mercy's with a visor covering her eyes and cybernetic-like in appearance. Instead of having the shadow claws, two swords, and scorpion like talons like Mercy on her back, she simply sported a pair of bladed wings. Also unlike Mercy, her armor was a blood red in color with black highlights. It was almost as though she was built to solely bring nothing but pain and death.

Talia could utter nothing more but a "You…" as she looked at the intruder. The intruder simply replied stoically "Warning: Stand down. Release the target into my custody and you will not be harmed. If you do not comply your safety cannot be guaranteed." Talia looked at Mercy and then back at the intruder "In your dreams you monster!" with a wave of her trident she sent a wall of water straight at the intruder. However, instead of evading, they merely replied "Update: Guardian refuses to relinquish target. Subjugation of target is authorized."

With near instantaneous speed, the intruder completely evaded her attack and was upon Talia. In what seemed to be a dance of blades, she inflicted several grievous wounds upon Talia in a time that was far too short for Talia to use her ability to negate the damage. They then uttered a single word: "Suffer…" The next moment, before Talia could even think of any form of action to retaliate her next possible assault, she felt a pain of such intensity nothing she could ever describe could compare. Despite nothing touching her at all, agony flooded her to the point it could drive a person mad.

The pain that inflicted Talia made her scream in complete agony and anguish for several long moments before finally she succumbed and passed out completely, de-transforming in the process. The intruder then spoke "Update: Subjugation of Secondary Target is complete. Capture of the Primary Target is a success. Returning to Base of Operations." They then picked up Mercy and with what seemed like little effort took to the skies and began heading back to her hideout.


	12. Chapter 12

After a few hours Talia regained consciousness only to find that she was alone on the cold wet sand of the beach. Mercy was nowhere to be seen or heard and a sense of foreboding overtook her. With great strain she managed to get to her feet and made her way to her car, trying to ignore the pain she was feeling from her attacker that had knocked her unconscious.

While she made the drive back to the hospital, several thoughts tumbled through her head. How did that weaponized being find her again? Who was the real Mercy? Why did Pyra associate with such a dangerous individual? What had happened after she had become unconscious? All these thoughts and more rolled through her mind as she made her way back.

Eventually she reached the hospital and limped back inside, the after-effects of her attackers' abilities still plaguing her. Once she got back inside she was confronted by one of the doctors "Talia! Thank God you're alright! I was worried sick about you when I couldn't find you anywhere!" with a guilty expression Talia replied, trying her best to hide her feelings of pain from the doctor "I'm sorry to have worried you. I went to try and convince Mercy to stop her violence on the other patients…needless to say I was unsuccessful. I wasn't able to stop her and now I don't know where she is. "

The doctor gave her an odd look but it quickly changed to one of relief "As long as you're alright that's all that matters, " His expression then turned serious "Right now the patients need immediate care, some of the patients were seriously injured during the attack. How she was even able to accomplish this is beyond me. She should have barely been able to move! The other patients are even saying that the shadows themselves were helping her to attack them!"

Talia gave the doctor a puzzled look "But that's impossible. No one has the ability to do something like that. It's impossible." The doctor nodded in agreement "I agree. I was in another part of the hospital when I got word of what was happening. By the time I was able to get here, things had already finished. I had to put my own patients first before anyone else. I just can't fathom how someone use the shadows to harm someone, yet they're all saying it." The doctor then shook his head "But right now that doesn't matter, what matters is helping the injured."

With a smile Talia nodded "You're right. I'll get back to my patients while I let you get back to yours, though may I ask a favor of you and ask if I may see Pyra before I do that?" the doctor gave her a puzzled look "Pyra? Why would you want to see her? You know that she's in critical condition don't you? Though I must say we are pleased to say that her condition has somehow stabilized." Talia nodded "I realize that, but before Mercy went on her rampage she said to me that she wanted me to make sure that she was alright. She told me that I was the only one she trusted enough to take care of her due to her past experiences. She isn't very trusting of people it would seem, but after talking to her for a while it looks like I got her to trust me, if even a little."

After a few moments of thinking the doctor nodded "Alright. I'll take you to her, but just remember she's in no condition to hold long conversations, if she's even woken up yet. She seems to drift in and out of consciousness. We're truly stumped on how she made this turn-around, by all things natural she should have died. I guess some people are harder to kill than others." The doctor then motioned Talia to follow him "This way." Talia smiled gratefully at the doctor as she followed him down the hallway to Pyras room "Thank you, I'll make sure not to put too much stress on her."

After a short walk through the hospital halls they arrived at Pyras room. The doctor then turned to Talia "Try to keep it brief. She probably won't be up for much of anything right now. I have to get back to helping the other patients; when you're done here and with your own patients, any help you could provide to us would be greatly appreciated." Talia nodded with a small smile "Thank you doctor, I'll do my best." The doctor then gave her a nod and then made his way back to where the other patients needed his aid from Mercy's attack.

With a soft sigh of guilt at having to hide her knowledge of knowing the truth of how the attack happened and how Pyra was really saved, she entered Pyra's room and was quite surprised to see her lying up in her bed with a look of deep thought on her face. Talia walked up to her and smiled warmly "Hello there. I'm Talia, I'm the nurse for your friend Mercy. She wanted me to make sure you were alright." Pyra snapped out of her train of thought as she heard Talia speak "Mercy? Is she alright?" Talia shook her head "I'm not sure. There was an…incident, here at the hospital while you were unconscious and she left despite her injuries." Pyra was shocked and quickly asked "What kind of incident?" with a sad expression Talia explained everything to Pyra from beginning to end "Mercy loves you Pyra. More than her own life even. When she found out that you were most likely not going to make it she became enraged with both anger and despair and began attacking patients here at the hospital. Eventually I convinced her to stop, but not without an altercation leaving myself unconscious and when I awoke she was no longer there. I'm sorry but I can't say where she is now."

Pyra listened intently at everything Talia was telling her. The thing that struck her as odd however was how she could possibly have survived an altercation with Mercy once she had become enraged. This compelled her to ask "I know Mercy better than anyone, once she's angry things are going to end very painfully for you to say the least. She's quite violent when she's mad. So how exactly did you get out of an altercation with her without so much as a bruise even?" Pyras look had turned suspicious, and it was easy for Talia to tell that she was going to have to show Pyra just how she had done it so easily.

With a cautious look of her shoulder Talia grasped her necklace "Mercy has told me everything about you Pyra, though not so much about herself. For this reason I feel safe showing you how I survived my little altercation with your friend. Though I must ask you not to reveal this to anyone. Can I trust you with that?" Pyra was slightly confused but nodded earnestly. Returning the nod, Talia smiled softly "Alright then. I'll show you." Just as it did earlier, her necklace suddenly burst forth a stream of water that wrapped itself around Talia revealing her to be the Elemental Fury of Water.

Pyra was dumbfounded and for a time couldn't say anything. However, after a few moments she composed herself. With a soft voice Pyra spoke "Your…like me? You're an Elemental Fury?" Just as quickly as she had activated her Fury form, Talia then de-activated it and nodded to Pyra "Yes. My element is water, and it was I who saved your life. My power over water gives me the ability to heal the injuries of others much easier and much faster than anything we could provide here. It's because of this that you're awake right now. If nothing had been done you probably wouldn't have pulled through."

Pyra smiled gratefully to Talia "Thanks for looking out for me." Her smile quickly faded however and took on a look of guilt "I just wish that Mercy knew that I was ok. If she had, no one would have gotten hurt. I feel as though this is all my fault." Talia shook her head and placed her hand on top of Pyras shoulder in a comforting fashion "Don't blame yourself Pyra. You weren't even conscious for any of this. There was no way for you to have been able to do anything about what happened. If anything the fault falls to me." Pyra looked at Talia in confusion "Why would you say that? You didn't do anything wrong." Talia smiled sadly "Maybe not from most people's eyes, but to her I committed the most horrible atrocity you could ever commit." With a look of confusion Pyra asked "What do you mean by that?" Talia replied to Pyras question matter of factly "She came in after you had flat-lined. I had told her that I would save you, but when she saw the flat-line, and with what she has told me of her history of not trusting doctors, she thought I purposely let you die. That's what caused her to run rampant and attack everyone until I stopped her. She was heartbroken, and just didn't care anymore." Pyra looked away from Talia, guilt, sadness, and even anger on her face "That does sound like Mercy…but despite all that's happened that still doesn't give her the excuse to do what she did"

Talia nodded in agreement "I agree with you Pyra. But, while we're on the topic of Mercy there's a few things that I'd like to ask you about her." With a look of slight surprise in her eyes she asked "Mercy? What would you want to know about her?" Talia took a seat beside Pyras bed "I want to know more about her. She was rather enigmatic about herself and wouldn't really tell me anything, or rather very little, about herself to me. I was hoping that maybe you could tell me more about her as I'm sure she was far more open with you." Pyra again looked away from Talia "I'm not sure if it's best for me to say anything. It's not my place to reveal what she's told about herself to other people. That should be up to her." Talia smiled sweetly "You don't have to reveal every detail about her, I just want to get to know her a little better. I can tell that she's a troubled girl just by the way she acted earlier, and by what I found out during our altercation. She's hiding something incredibly painful within her I can tell, but I agree that it's up to her to tell others what it is. I simply want to get a tad more familiar with her is all."

For a time Pyra remained silent but eventually she nodded her head slightly "alright. I guess I can tell you a little bit…" Talia smiled gratefully "Thank you. The more I know about the both of you the easier it is for me to help you both." Pyra laid back down in her bed as she began to tell Talia about her meeting of Mercy and how things had progressed up until now. "I met Mercy on my way home one day after trying to find something to do to waste time. Right from the get go I could tell she was different from other people I'd met just by her appearance and her manner of speaking. She was a little intimidating at first given all the scars she had and her lack of emotion; but after speaking with her for a little while she seemed like a good person."

Talia listened carefully to everything Pyra was saying. She wanted to be able to find out as much about Mercy as possible. The more she knew the better off she would be if she ever had to fight her again. Pyra continued on with her recant of how she met and what she knew about Mercy "As we were walking home I got a phone call telling me that Poppa was probably not going to make it through the night, so we made our way to the hospital to see him…" tears began to fall from Pyras eyes "…he passed away…right in front of me." She quickly wiped the tears away before continuing "Mercy was there to help comfort me when I needed it, so I welcomed her to my house and she's been staying with me since."

Talia nodded with interest "I see. I don't know how your viewpoint is, but Mercy has obviously grown incredibly close to you. She'll values you more than life itself." Pyra nodded "She has yes. It's because I was the only one to hear her out and not leave her on the side of the street like so many other people would after many of the things she's told me" Talia then asked Pyra "May I inquire as to what some of those things were?" After shifting herself to a more comfortable position in her bed Pyra continued "well, as I'm sure you've already realized, Mercy has no problems attacking people." Talia nodded with a sigh "Sadly yes. She even threatened to kill people, though I hope she would never actually do that…although she left some of the patients in a position where they just may."

With a sad shake of her head Pyra dashed Talia's hopes "I'm afraid Mercy has already killed. Several times in fact from what she's told me. I was actually a witness to one of them." Talia was shocked "W-What?! Why would you associate with her then? Wouldn't you be concerned about your own safety?! She's obviously unstable, and needs professional help to keep her under control if that's the case!" Pyra smiled softly and shook her head "I'm not afraid of her in the slightest. She has good reason for why she did what she did."

Talia couldn't wrap her head around any of what Pyra was telling her at all. How could she be so relaxed about living with a murderer? With curiosity Talia asked "Would you be able to tell me what those reasons were? I can't see how you could safely live with someone like that." Pyra shook her head "I won't go into details, but it has to do with all those scars she has. From head to toe she's covered in them." Talia nodded "Yes, we noticed that when we were dressing your wounds and wondered where they had come from." Pyra merely answered, slight anger in her voice "they came from someone who didn't care about her. Let's just put it that way."

Talia sighed and thought to herself for a moment. She wasn't really getting anywhere, or learning anything substantial about Mercy from Pyra. All she had really learned was how they met and that she was violent, something she had already known; so she decided that she would have to make things a little more direct. With a serious expression she looked Pyra straight in the eyes "What if I told you I knew about Mercy's other self. The one that's almost like some sort of failed science experiment."

Pyra was both surprised and angered at Talia's sudden reveal at her knowledge of having known about Mercy's other form "Don't talk about her like that! She's suffered so much because of that! How would you know about that anyway?" Talia was slightly surprised at Pyras reaction "I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect. It's just that, that's what she looks like. I know about her because I fought her."

Pyra looked at her, a slightly annoyed expression on her face "I thought you said you knew nothing about her. If you knew that why would you wait until now to tell me that? Why would you want to know any more about her if you know about that part about her? You'd have to know pretty much everything else about her already once you've found that out." Talia shook her head "I only found out about it after I fought her. I didn't know anything else about her before that. We had set the conditions before our fight that if I won she would tell me everything about herself…" Pyra asked in a suspicious tone "And if you lost?" a small look of guilt came to Talia's face "…my fate, along with everybody else's fate in the hospital would be left up to her choosing."

Pyra was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that Talia, someone who claimed to care about those in need, could make such a dangerous gamble. With a look of utter astonishment and anger Pyra lost her cool with Talia "You did what?! How could you make such a ridiculous bet?! You would gamble everybody's lives just to learn a bit more about someone?! You call yourself a nurse who cares about everyone and yet you do something like that?! That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard!"

Talia lowered her head shamefully "Your right. It was a stupid decision now that I think about it. But at the time, it was the only way I was able to get her to leave the hospital patients alone and focus solely on myself." Pyra wasn't satisfied with Talia's answer; not in the slightest "That's no excuse! Surely you could have found some other way to convince her! Why not just show her that you had taken care of me and that she didn't have to worry after all?" Talia shook her head "I would have loved to have done just that Pyra, but with the mental state she was in she was in no mood for words. She wanted to physically get her frustrations and pain out on something and appealing to her current state of mind was the easiest way to ensure the safety of everyone." Pyra just scoffed at Talia's attempt to try and justify her actions "Ya it would ensure the safety of everyone right up until you lost. After that she would just kill everyone." Talia sighed "If only were here…he would be able to make you understand. He was always better at explaining things better than I was."

At the mention of Shiro's name Pyra immediately bolted upright in her bed, wincing slightly as a sharp surge of pain ran threw her "Shiro?! You don't mean the same one that worked at the Asylum that got destroyed in a patient riot a few years ago do you?!" Talia was surprised for a moment at Pyras sudden outburst at the mention of his name "W-Well yes I do. I worked with him for a few years. Is that a problem?" Pyras teeth and fists clenched in anger as she remembered all that she had seen and all that she had been told regarding him. With a cold look Pyra replied "That bastard…deserved nothing short of the death penalty for all the people he's hurt or killed!"

Talia was shocked. She had no idea that Pyra knew about Dr. Shiro at all and it surprised her even more to see her have such a hatred towards him. With a voice of strong denial in her voice Talia tried to defend the doctor "No! He was a good man! He'd never do anything to harm anyone! If he so much as even thought that you were looking down on a patient the anger that came from him was almost scary."

This time, it was Pyras turn to be surprised. Talia was obviously referring to the same person that they had faced, and killed, but she was painting him out to be almost saint-like rather than the deranged psychopath that they had encountered. Pyra shook her head in irritation, there was no possible way that the two people that the both of them were thinking of were the same person "If what you say is true, then why does Mercy hate him so much? Why would she have so many scars all over her that she claims to have all come from him?"

A look of confusion took its place on Talia's face "Mercy? How does she know him? I worked alongside him for about the five years that I worked at the Asylum myself and I'd never seen her there before. Why would she hate someone that she's never had any relation to?" With an angry look Pyra snapped at Talia "So you were in on it too then?! Helping that sick bastard with his torturous methods and human experiments?! How could you even call yourself an Elemental Fury after the things you've helped with?!"

Tears welled up in Talia's eyes at Pyras damning accusation. For several moments there was complete silence but eventually Talia spoke up, her voice shaking with the sound of guilt and remorse "Alright…I was there. Though I'm telling you the truth that I had no idea that Mercy was with us, I did know about the experiments. I would have done anything to have stopped them, but I didn't have the power to at the time. It was only after I left the asylum, about three years ago, that I got my powers as an Elemental Fury…"

Pyras anger was immense at this point. If she was in a proper condition her anger alone would probably be enough to light the room on fire. Mercy, however, made sure that she would be out of commission for the next few days at least after their little "training" session. Despite wanting to lash out at Talia's confession of involvement at the Asylum, she merely spoke "That's a pitiful excuse. You could have used your position in the Asylum in some way to help the patients out if you wanted to I'm sure."

Talia shook her head at Pyra "Unfortunately I couldn't. I may have worked alongside , but that didn't mean I had any real authority. I didn't even know what the experiments were for or how they chose their subjects. Every time I inquired about it I was shrugged off and told that it wasn't my place to question what the higher ups did and that I should stick to my area of expertise. I was even threatened a few times when I wouldn't stop asking about it."

Pyras cold expression didn't change "So why didn't you just report them or something? I'm sure you could have gathered evidence over the time you worked there or something. You could have done ANYTHING else rather than just letting them torture everyone." Talia sadly smiled "Because of my baby sister…"

Pyra was once again surprised by what she had just heard. She didn't realize that Talia had a sibling and, from her brief experience with Shiro, never gave in to the thought that he would possibly use that against someone. Pyra tried her best to try and sound a little calmer "Who's your sister?" Talia wiped her eyes in a vain attempt to dry them from the tears "She was a sweet and kind girl. I loved her above all else and I would do anything to protect her…even if it meant the expense of others. I was such a selfish and foolish idiot to think he would help her!"

Pyra didn't know what to think anymore. She was still furious for what Talia had done, knowing about the experiments yet doing nothing to try and stop them, yet she also sympathized with her because she knew that she would probably do something similar in the same situation if it meant saving her loved ones. With this in mind she just had to ask "What was it that you would get out of you agreeing to stay silent?" Talia replied in a sad voice "She wouldn't be inducted into the Blood Moon Project, as they dubbed it. She would be safe from being used as a test subject."

Pyra was silent for a while. She knew where this was going, and even if it didn't come directly from Talia's mouth, she had a feeling that the end result would still be the same. was impossible to trust. He may have said that he would have kept Talia's sister safe but in the end Pyra was almost positive that he would have been lying. Still she kept this to herself as she asked Talia her next question "What got your sister sent to the Asylum in the first place?" Again the tears flowed down Talia's face "She had a run in with the wrong group of people and things…went south. It left her so badly physically and emotionally scarred that she became almost unable to talk about, think about, or do anything else that she was committed; which in a way was good, because I could keep an eye on her."

Talia then shook her head "I just don't understand…Vaughn never used to be like that, Dr. Shiro I mean. His full name is…was, Vaughn Shiro. He used to be so kind and helpful, and then after that government representative stepped in with the Blood Moon Project proposal, he was never the same. He became distant, cold, and arrogant. He almost border-lined on insanity himself." Pyra scoffed at that comment "Only border-lined? I think he was full on psycho." Her voice then turned to curiosity "What was the name of this representative?" Talia was silent for a moment as her face turned to one of thought before responding a few moments later "Ailear. I always thought it was an odd name, but then again I suppose mines not the most common either." Pyra nodded "No, it's not."

Talia then leaned onto Pyras bed and said to Pyra "Well, I've laid all my cards on the table. I won't deny any of the wrongs of my past and god knows I would do anything to change them, but I can't. Might you extend the same courtesy and tell me more about your relationship with Mercy? I'm assuming by now that, since you've now told me that Mercy was indeed part of the Blood Moon Project, that that's where she got all, or most, of her scars" Pyra nodded "Ya. That last incident I mentioned about her killing someone…it was Dr. Shiro. Only this time he had the power to manipulate the shadows just like Mercy. Apparently he used his research to gain the power to do it."

Talia's jaw almost hit the floor at this revelation "That's…That's impossible! Vaughn died during the destruction of the Asylum when everyone rioted! Only a few survivors escaped and they were quickly rounded back up and brought back into custody. There's no way he could have been alive now!" Pyra shook her head "I'm sorry Talia, but I saw it myself. I even attacked him myself. It was definitely him. He knew everything about Mercy, from the time she was there, to all the details of the experiments."

Talia shook her head vigorously in defiance of Pyras insistence of Shiro being alive "That's just not possible! He can't be alive, there's just no way!" Pyra sighed "How can you be so sure? We saw it ourselves. Are you saying that we were both seeing an illusion?" Talia looked at Pyra and spoke with certainty in her voice "I know…because I killed him myself!" This time Pyra was startled "But…But how is that possible?! If we killed him then how could you have also killed him?" After a short moment of thinking Talia responded "it could have been an impostor who did his research thoroughly and so he could pass himself as the real thing." Pyra then shook her head "No. Mercy knew him instantly. He was the real deal. How did you even kill him in the first place if you didn't have your powers back then and how did you get them?"

After a short moment of silence Talia responded "I caught him trying to gather up all of his research and any other materials that he could salvage before his escape and in that moment I grabbed a piece of surgical equipment and, how do they say, I 'went to town" on him.' Pyra cringed slightly. Behind that innocent smile of Talia lurked someone who could be capable of extreme violence if pushed over the edge. This didn't answer her second question however, so Pyra re-asked "So how did you get your powers then?" Talia responded in kind "As I was trying leaving the premises I ran into Ailear and she gave me this necklace saying that it would keep me safe from harm. She then told me to make a break for it and that she would cover for me as I escaped…I never saw her make it out. Though I highly disagree with what they did, I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for her."

Pyra sighed "Trying to make a last ditch attempt at penance huh?" Talia nodded in agreement "It would seem as though that was the case, though I don't know if that was enough to 'save' her in the end after being involved with the Blood Moon Project." Pyra simply shrugged "We'll never know." again Talia nodded "Your right." Pyra then asked Talia with a confused tone "One thing doesn't sit well with me though, you said that you had no idea what the experiments were for yet surely you should have had some contact with subjects before they were inducted into this Blood Moon Project. How could you not known of Mercy if she was there the same time you were?" Talia sighed "Unfortunately, there were many wards in the Asylum. She must have been in one of the wards that I didn't work in. each ward had its own specialization from dangerously unstable, to schizophrenia, to simple dementia. I took care of the less severe side of the wards so I'm guessing Mercy was part of the more severely affected patients that I had no contact with hence why I didn't know she was there."

Talia then smiled slightly, something that again to Pyra by surprised "but we're getting side tracked, the thing I'm most interested in is what you intend to do about Mercy and yourself; your relationship I mean. Mercy's confessed her love for you and yet you've said nothing to her in return. Given her unstable personality, she may eventually have her feelings of love turn to feelings of resentment at the thought of you using her for your own ends, as so many other people have done, even though this would be untrue." Pyra was silent for a long time. She didn't know how to answer Talia's question.

Eventually Pyra responded to Talia "I don't like how you're shifting the subject from what you did to wanting to know more about me and Mercy. After what you've helped with I shouldn't be associating with you at all." Talia looked down, a look of shame on her face "I'm sorry…your right. Nothing I say or do can change my past." Pyra then shook her head with a sigh "Don't worry about it. We've all done stupid things. To be honest, holding your sister over your head like a bargaining chip was just plain cruelty. It's hard to figure out the right thing to do in that circumstance." Talia smiled gratefully "It was. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place."

Pyra then looked up at the ceiling "You said you wanted to know my answer towards Mercy's confession right?" Talia simply nodded in return. Pyras expression changed to one of uncertainty "To be honest, I'm not sure. I've never had any form of intimate relationship, and with Mercy's personality I don't even know if it would be safe for me to have a real relationship with someone like that." Talia let out as small chuckle "Yet you trust her enough to live with you despite all you've told me? Pyra had to laugh a little at Talia's comment "True. I suppose that's a good point." However, the uncertain look quickly came back to Pyras face "The other thing is, is that Mercy is a girl just like me. Wouldn't that be just a tad bit odd?"

Talia didn't know how to answer Pyra at first. However, after a few moments she replied to her question "I suggest talking to Mercy, though we have to find her first. Once we do that, you should personally talk to her about it and figure things out." Talia then took Pyra by the hands "Pyra, Mercy has personally told me that she loves you. She loves you more than herself, the people around her, even the world. She's made it quite clear that she would die for you even. To her, you're the most important thing she has and she doesn't want to lose you. You're the one thing that keeps her under control. Without you, she'd just unleash all her anger onto the world since she'd have nothing left to lose. She'd welcome someone to kill her."

The more Pyra thought about what Talia was saying to her, and what Mercy had told her, the more confused she got. She didn't know what to think anymore. Right now, the only thing she did know was that she needed to find Mercy. The problem was that neither she nor Talia had any idea where Mercy was or if she was even alright.

Pyras expression turned serious "I want out of here Talia. Now. I need to find Mercy." Talia was shocked at Pyras sudden change in attitude. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let Pyra go given she was still recovering from her injuries. Although she knew she could use her abilities to heal Pyra at an accelerated rate, it would be incredibly hard to explain to the doctors on how she went from critical condition to near perfect health within a matter of hours.

Talia stood up from Pyras bedside and spoke in an apologetic voice "I'm sorry Pyra, but I can't let you leave. Your wounds are still healing and you need your rest." Pyra wasn't about to take no for an answer. She looked up at Talia with an irritated expression "That's a pitiful excuse Talia. You know that you could take care of that in a very quick amount of time and I need to find Mercy. I'm not going to take no for an answer. If I have to force my way out of here, I will."

This time Talia's expression was the one that changed. It turned to one that was almost threatening, something that took Pyra by surprise "I don't appreciate being threatened Pyra. I appreciate even less the fact that you're threatening to force your way out and bring even more trauma to the patients who are still recovering from Mercy's escape. I have no obligation to you further than what my profession requires. So if you continue to make threats like that, and you do attempt any act of violence, I will be forced to restrain you and I can guarantee that doing so would be very easy with your condition being what it is."

After a moment of silence Pyra leaned back in defeat "I'm sorry. It's just I can't stand just sitting here when I know Mercy is out there somewhere out of control. She'll more than likely hurt or even kill someone because of all this." Talia shook her head reassuringly "No. I was the one who won the fight…but we were then attacked by another that I had had a previous encounter with. I don't know who they are specifically but they're very similar to Mercy. I was immediately overpowered by them and when I awoke they were both were gone."

Pyras brow furrowed angrily "you said that you knew about the experiments, but you didn't know what they were for right?" Talia simply nodded in reply "Mercy's second form, and that other person, from how you describe them, are the results of the experiments. They were meant to create human weapons that would obey their masters' commands without question. Mercy is a prime example. When she becomes like that, she loses all emotion, all rational thought, and tries solely to complete her objective. Nothing you say or do will get through to her when she's like that." Talia instantly put her hands across her mouth in utter shock and disgust "What?! That's horrible!" Pyra nodded "Mhmm. That's why I need to find her. I need to make sure she's alright."

It was plain to see that Pyra cared for Mercy much more than she was letting on. Although she hadn't threatened anyone directly as Mercy had, she did make the threat to use force to escape if she had to. After some thought Talia said "I can't let you leave Pyra. But I'll give you this, it'll help you heal quicker than normal. Although I could heal you instantly, this won't attract suspicion and will still let you get out in a matter of a day or two as opposed to a week or more. In the very least, you can use the excuse that you want to leave despite the doctor's recommendation."

Talia then removed her necklace and touched the jewel in the center making it shine a bright blue for just a moment. She then gave her necklace to Pyra "Wear this. I've made it so that it will slowly, but steadily use the water contained within the jewel to heal your wounds. You don't have to worry about it running out as it constantly replenishes its source using the water molecules from the environment around it." Pyra gave Talia a confused look "What about you? Without this you can't transform or use your abilities." Talia just smiled in return "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You're only borrowing it after all. Within a day or two you should be able to be well enough to manage on your own." Pyra smiled gratefully as she put the necklace on "Thanks Talia."

A look of curiosity came to Pyras face "By the way, what happened to your sister?" for a moment Talia didn't say anything but eventually she spoke with a soft voice "when the riot took place, my sister unfortunately got caught in the middle of it all and didn't make it out. When I found her she looked like she had been stabbed violently though I couldn't find any weapon to link to her murder." Pyras heart sank for Talia's loss "I'm sorry Talia. I wish things could have turned out better for the both of you." Talia surprised Pyra however when she smiled and said "don't worry about it. It was probably an act of mercy in the end. Given how she was suffering every day because of her traumatic experiences and she was locked up in that asylum it was probably for the best. She's probably in a much kinder place now."

Talia then got up from Pyras bed side "Anyways, I've got to get back to my patients and you need your rest. I'll make sure to check in on you every now and then. I'll try to think of a way to figure out how to find Mercy too. I have a good friend who's great at finding people, so he might be able to help." Pyra nodded with a smile "Alright, thanks Talia." Talia returned the smile before turning and leaving Pyra alone in the room. As Talia left Pyras sight several thoughts began to roll through her head: where could Mercy be, what was it that they were going to do about finding her, and who was it that had taken her or had she gone willingly with them? The biggest thought rolling in her head however, was Talia's question about what Pyra was going to do about the relationship between her and Mercy and whether or not she'd accept Mercy's feelings.

The more Pyra thought about Mercy's confession the more it confused her. She knew that she had shown a great deal of kindness through the short amount of time she had known Mercy, but she didn't expect those kinds of feeling to develop so rapidly within Mercy. Although Pyra liked Mercy, she couldn't say she liked her to that extent. At the same time however, Mercy now seemed to be the only person in the whole world that always seemed to be there when she needed someone to lean on now that her whole family was gone.

Pyra didn't want to hurt Mercy any more then she had already been and that's what it made her decision all the more difficult. She truly did want the best for Mercy and wanted her to experience happiness for the first time in her life, something that Pyra had promised to show Mercy by never abandoning her. After a while of thinking a small smile came to Pyra's face "Just give me a little time Mercy. Do that, and I'll make sure you're never lonely again."


	13. Chapter 13

Mercy awoke on the cold concrete floor of a small room. She was sore, wet, in pain and confused, but at least she was alive. As she looked around she noticed she was the only one inside the small room and that it was eerily similar in size to the one she had been forced to live in when she was at the Asylum.

Mercy slowly got to her feet and walked over to the door to the room that she was in. However, when she tried to open it she found that it was locked from the outside, leaving her trapped inside. A feeling of claustrophobia instantly began to set in as well as a feeling of fear. This was starting to look all too familiar and she wasn't liking it in the slightest.

After several minutes of trying desperately to escape Mercy fell to the floor in defeat and hopelessness. Burying her head between her knees she thought to herself *where am I?! Why can't I get out? Where's Flower?!*. As Mercy continued to just sit in the corner in the room trying to figure out what had happened in order to make her end up here, she began to regret her actions at the hospital. She knew just by the look of the room that this was different from any area that a hospital would have and if she had just kept her cool, and listened to Talia, she wouldn't have ended up here.

As she continue to sink deeper into her brooding depression she was brought back to attention when she heard a vaguely familiar female voice begin to speak to her through a small speaker that she had failed to notice "Welcome back Mercy. It's been a long time hasn't it? About 3 or 4 years I'd say. Surely by now you'd know that escape is impossible." Mercy wasn't able to exactly identify the voice however as the speaker muffled and distorted the voice.

Mercy got up and walked over to the speaker "How do you know me? Where am I?" the unidentified voice answered her in a mocking tone "Don't you remember? I was there you know. Actually, I've been watching you this entire time. When you and your friend tried to escape, your meeting with your little "Flower" as you call her, your little run in with the good doctor...yes you've been having a grand old time haven't you..." their tone then turned angry after a small moment of silence "Ya, you've been having a grand fucking time while everyone else has been suffering! You think your life was miserable? Well I've endured way worse in this hellhole because of you, you bitch! I hope they rip you from stem to sternum this time! It's what you deserve for what you did!"

Mercy replied angrily to the voices angry words "If you want to see me suffer so bad... Why haven't you done shit yet?" the stranger simply chuckled slyly "Oh don't worry about it. We'll have our chance to get re-acquainted soon enough. There's no way in hell I'd ever forget you. Not after what you did." Her tone then turned angry and menacing again "I've been following you very closely Mercy. I know everything about you. Everything you did, everything you went through, and everyone you hurt. You figured that when you planned your little breakout from the Asylum so long ago that that would be the end of it. Instead, it merely made things worse. The survivors were rounded back up and were subjected to torture far worse than anything they had experienced beforehand. Meanwhile you're out enjoying yourself with that new friend of yours. I wonder what she'll say once she finds out what you did there after you thought she had died. I think she'll be rather upset that you attacked innocent people just because you were upset over the loss of someone."

Mercy's eye's instantly changed color as she lost her temper immediately "Don't you fucking DARE speak of Flower! Your filthy trap doesn't deserve her name in it" the voice just laughed mockingly at her outburst "You're not really in a position to make demands right now. If you want something you have to have the means to be able to get it. If you want me to stop talking about her then make me. Show me that power you had so long ago in our upcoming fight and then I might consider it. Until then, shut the hell up like a good bitch." After a moment their laughing seized "Anyways, I can't wait for our little catch up fight. In the meantime, you best get ready for the upcoming event...you'll find that the ones you left behind may not be as weak as they used to be. I'll make you pay Mercy...I'll make you pay dearly for that promise you broke." With that Mercy was cut off and left alone once again in her cell.

Mercy simply stood in front of the silent speaker for a minute or two trying to process what had just happened before collapsing to the ground in tears "I don't like it here! I want to see my Flower! Let me see Flower!" her cries, however, went unanswered save the cell itself echoing the sound of her own voice back to her in an almost mocking manner as her only reply to her pleas. After several minutes passed of no answers to her anguished cries she angrily used her shadow manipulation to lash at the walls, the floors, the door, the ceiling, anything within her reach in an attempt to escape. She felt like a caged animal and was willing to do anything, just like back then, to escape.

Despite her outraged lashings, the cell stood firm. It was almost as if it was specifically built to contain her and prevent her escape. After a while of futilely trying to escape using her shadow powers she gave up, resigning to the grim fact that she was indeed effectively trapped here. Again she sat down in a small corner of the room and the tears began to flow down her face "What did I do wrong? Why am I being punished so badly? Everything I do ends up like this! Nothing ends up right for me! Flower was the only good thing to happen to me, and even she's gone now! Life is nothing but one big fucking torture device!"

Her despair was suddenly interrupted when she heard the shutter on her cell door open and this time a voice she instantly recognized came through and instantly froze "Welcome back Mercy. You can be a real nuisance you know that? How do you like your room? I hope it's satisfactory." Mercy instantly bolted upright as the figure whose voice it belonged to then entered the room "Welcome back to the Asylum Mercy, we missed you terribly, I hope you have similar feelings for us." the figure was none other than Dr. Vaughn Shiro, the source of all Mercy's pain and suffering, the one she thought she had killed during their meeting on their way home from the hospital on the night of Pyra's grandfathers death.

Mercy was in pure shock "No…No! T-This can't be happening! I killed you! How the hell are you still alive, you bastard?!" Shiro smirked wickedly "Come now Mercy, surely by now you'd have realized that I'm not that easy to get away from. If I was, you wouldn't be here again would you? After gaining to the ability to manipulate the shadows just as you can, all I had to do was make a simple clone of myself while I watched "our" little confrontation from the sidelines." Mercy couldn't wrap her head around what he was saying "But…I SAW you die! I did it myself! No person other than you could have known the things that they knew other than yourself!" Shiro just laughed "The clone looks, thinks, acts, and even remembers whatever I wish it to so that it can pass as a perfect copy of myself and allow me to conduct my research on my subjects from afar uninhibited. I must say, I'm quite pleased with how far you've come."

He then walked up to her, a sly grin on his face "I must say though, I'm surprised that you've actually made a friendly relationship with someone...outside of that unfortunate incident at the previous Asylum. You even confessed to her didn't you? That's completely out of the ordinary for you. I must say I'm even more interested in you; now more than ever. Tell, me what would be so special about that girl that would make you actually develop feelings for her? Normally it wouldn't matter who they were, you'd have just killed them."

Mercy instantly lashed out in anger using her shadow manipulation. Shiro, however, simply scoffed at her as he used his own to negate her attack "Now that wasn't very polite Mercy. I meant no disrespect. I really am curious on how you managed to get a friend after all the things you've done." Mercy replied to him angrily "You don't deserve to know! You don't deserve to know ANYTHING about my relationship with Flower!"

A sudden look of curiosity came to Shiro's face "Flower? From the information I've gathered on her, through my informants her name is Pyra not Flower. Tell me, why you don't refer her by her actual name." Mercy again replied angrily "What I call her is between me and her! Nothing between us concerns you!" Shiro merely sighed "Stubborn as ever I see." He then smirked wickedly "Not that it'll matter, we'll make you talk soon enough. We plan on learning as much as we can from you after your long absence"

Shiro then snapped his fingers and a moment later the same stranger that had defeated Talia and brought her, Mercy presumed, here walked in. once again her arms were bound by chains preventing the use of her them despite the dangerous armaments she had at her disposal. Mercy couldn't help but step back in a mixture of fear and horror of what she was seeing "H-How?! I was the only one that survived that process!" Shiro mere grinned wickedly "It would seem you were wrong in that assumption. Allow me to introduce you to our greatest creation: Blood Moon Assault Unit 'Genocide'."

Mercy began trembling in fury "Shiro…you…YOU SON OF A BITCH!" all at once the shadows burst forth in all manners of blades and clawed hands. However, before they could reach him, Genocide was upon her within an instant and using one of her bladed chains of hair she impaled Mercy straight through the abdomen making Mercy scream in agony as she picked her straight off the ground and held her in mid-air. Genocide then spoke to her in a voice very similar to Mercy's only higher "Warning: Acts of violence towards the doctor won't be tolerated. Stand down." She then smiled, taking Mercy completely by surprise "Addendum: I look forward to fighting you in the next Slaughter Show…Mercy"

This comment surprised Mercy the most. It was at this instant that she realized that this Assault Unit was speaking and acting of its own free will and not being commanded as Mercy was when in the same state. The only time Mercy could "think" for herself was when her circumstances deemed it appropriate to override certain parameters in her programming. Even then, she still had to follow certain protocols that she couldn't break no matter how strong her will was.

Barely retaining consciousness she asked "H-How? How are you able…to think for yourself? If…I'm not able to…than neither should you." Genocides smirk didn't fade "Input Received: That's easy to explain, they knew I wanted vengeance against you, so they allowed me to keep my free will provided I allow them to do this to me. It's slightly irritating having to speak like a computer all the time, but such an unfortunate side effect was worth the trade off."

As Genocide looked at the wound she inflicted upon Mercy her smirk faded "Attention: You've become quite pitiful Mercy. You used to be able to live up to the nickname of 'Reapers Daughter' but it looks like the doctor was right about you. You're nothing but a pitiful excuse of your former self." She then withdrew the blade from Mercy and dropped her to the floor, leaving Mercy to try and stop the large amount of blood coming from the wound. Shiro knelt down beside her "That looks painful. I hope she didn't inflict anything fatal upon you." Genocide just shook her head "Negative: No doctor I made sure to miss anything Vital. It wouldn't be any fun if I killed her right here. I want to at least have her put up some sort of fight before I make her beg for her death." Shiro nodded in approval at Genocide before looking back at Mercy "If you promise to be a good girl I can patch that up for you." Shiro then looked back at Genocide with a smirk "You really want to kill her don't you?" Genocide nodded "Affirmative: Ever since that day I've thought of nothing else. Even if I, myself, am killed in our fight, I'll die happy knowing that she too is dead."

Mercy was now barely conscious "W-What…what did I do to you…that made you hate me so much? I've never…even seen you before. Even if you sound slightly familiar…many people have similar sounding voices so…you could be anybody. So what…did I do…to make you hate me?" Genocide's face then turned to one of anger as she grabbed Mercy by the throat and effortlessly lifted her with one arm "Input received: You know EXACTLY what you did. But if you really have forgotten, then I'll remind you in our upcoming Slaughter Show fight."

Shiro put a hand on Genocides shoulder "Easy now. You've already done serious damage to her, we don't want to cause any more. Otherwise we won't be able to get any use out of her." Genocide was silent for a moment before nodding and dropping Mercy to the ground "Affirmative: Your right. If I let my emotions get the better of me here, I'll be rather bored later on. I'll wait until she's back up to full fighting potential before I have my fun with her. Besides, we might be able to get more use out of her than just as an experimental guinea pig. We could probably use her as bait to lure the other two here so we can study them more extensively."

Shiro clapped his hands in excitement "What a marvelous idea! I never would have thought of that. With Mercy having such close ties with that cute little fire girl, she's bound to try and come help her; even if she'd be slightly unhappy with what she did at the hospital. You really are a smart one you know that Genocide?" Genocide smiled at the doctors' compliment "Negative: I'm not that smart. I merely made a suggestion. It was your genius that was able to make my chance at vengeance possible. No one else would have been able to do this." Shiro chuckled "You're too modest. You're your own worst critic you know." Genocide merely answered stoically "Input received: Perhaps. But enough about me, we have things to prepare before the next Slaughter Show. We need to make sure that Mercy gets medical attention, and that everything is prepared properly before everything begins." Shiro nodded in agreement "You're absolutely right. We shouldn't be wasting time here talking when there's a lot of work to be done. Genocide, would you kindly take Mercy to the medical ward for treatment?"

With a nod Genocide picked Mercy up and slung her over her shoulder, ignoring the blood seeping from her wound. Mercy looked at Shiro with tired, yet hateful eyes "I swear…on my life…and on…Flowers life…I'll kill…the both of you!" Shiro let out a laugh of enthusiasm "I look forward to your attempt. I would like to see the old 'Reapers Daughter' again. I miss that kind of power. Our last fight was so dull." Shiro's voice merely sounded like a whisper to her and it was only a few moments afterwards that she passed out from the loss of blood from her wound.

A few hours later Mercy awoke back in her cell. She winced in pain as she looked down to see the wound inflicted upon her by Genocide sewn up with several stitches. She frowned with depression, wishing that they would have just left there. She was once again trapped in this hellish prison, she had no idea how, but somehow they had managed to rebuild this terrible place. So long as she was here, nothing was worth living for. She didn't have any freedom, no rights, hope, and, worst of all, Pyra wouldn't be there when she needed her the most.

Eventually the hours of Mercy's imprisonment turned to days. Her hope had completely diminished now and she resigned herself to her fate of now being trapped here once again, only this time escape seemed impossible. The only thing that kept what little sanity she had left intact was her thoughts of Pyra and the thoughts of wanting revenge against Shiro and Genocide.

During her days of imprisonment she practiced her manipulations to the best of her ability. She would create shadow clones of herself with the abilities to use basic manipulation against her and use her own to counter their attacks. However, since these clones couldn't feel pain, she had to resort to the only thing she had available to her: herself. Given her experiences from the experiments she had an incredibly high tolerance for pain, and so she would use her own pain manipulation on herself at an increasing level until she couldn't take it anymore.

Mercy's actions didn't go unnoticed however. Through a carefully hidden camera Shiro watched Mercy's every move and action and noted down every aspect of her progress in training for the upcoming Slaughter Show. The more he looked at her abilities grow in both potency and control the more he began to want to keep her by any means necessary. Even if he had to sacrifice the lives of the other people that lived or worked at the Asylum he would do it, just to keep his valued creation. Mercy always had been his favorite and he didn't want to give her up for anything now that he had finally got her back.

Early one morning Mercy was awoken by Shiro's definitive voice outside her cell "Well good morning Mercy! I hope you slept well. How is our favorite shadow user feeling this fine morning?" Mercy replied in an extremely annoyed tone "if you could come within mutilating distance…that would be great." Shiro merely laughed at her violent remark "Ooh a little bit grouchy in the mornings aren't we?" his voice then turned serious "Well, don't worry. You can let out all that pent up frustration as of today."

Mercy's eyebrow raised in a mixture of confusion and curiosity "what do you mean…by that?" Shiro replied to her question with a joyful voice "Oh how rude of me, I forgot to inform you. Today is the day of our newest Slaughter Show. Isn't that exciting Mercy?" Mercy's tone once again turned to one of annoyance "You can go…and fuck yourself Shiro. I'm not going to have…any part in that."

This time it was Shiro's voice that changed. It had changed to a low threatening chuckle "Oh? You say you won't take part? Well we can't have that. You're the main star in this show after all. If you won't take part, then we might just have to find some sort of way to…convince you to honor us with your lovely presence." Mercy stood up and walked over to the door, her eyes changing color "Is that a threat asshole?" Shiro merely grinned slyly "Take it however you like. However, if you won't join in the festivities today…you may find that Genocide might get bored and take her boredom out on somebody else. Much like you, she's very hard to control sometimes and I can't guarantee I'll be able to stop her.

Mercy slammed her fist against the heavy metal door in rage. She knew exactly who Shiro was referring to when he said that Genocide would take her boredom out on "someone else". She wanted to rip him to shreds right now but because of her cell, she was unfortunately denied from doing so. Instead she simply gave him a dark warning "If you so much as go looking for her, I will skin you alive in such a way that you'll still be alive to feel me cut you to fucking pieces from your toes to your fucking head! I'll then find your precious little sex bot and use those blades of hers to slice her to pieces just like a fucking can opener!" Shiro laughed "My, my Mercy, you're certainly worked up today. I didn't even mention any names and you're already threatening to kill me and Genocide. You need to take that kind of zeal to the show today. Everyone wants to see a good one after all."

For a moment Mercy was silent "…what do I get…if I DO decide to participate in this Slaughter Show? If you want me to participate you have to convince me. What's in it for me that would make me want to participate? I'm not going to do this for free." Shiro thought for a moment "I suppose your right. Life is a negotiation after all. We all have to give to get what we want don't we. How about this: participate, and prove that you can defeat your opponents, and we won't lay a hand on your precious little "Flower" as you so call her, you'll be free to go, and I'll scrap the Blood Moon Project."

Mercy's eyes widened at Shiro's highly rewarding and extremely tempting offer. However, she knew him to well to know that he wouldn't make an offer like that without wanting something of equal value in return. It was for this reason that she had to ask "That's too good to be that simple Shiro. You want something in return. There's no way you'd make an offer like that otherwise." A wicked grin then came to his face "Just like you to notice a detail like that Mercy. If you lose, you shall be re-inducted into the Blood Moon Project, we will find, capture, and induct your precious little "Flower" into the Blood Moon Project as well, and you must never try to escape, or interfere with our experiments again. Deal?"

Mercy growled in fury "You god damn son of a bitch!" Shiro's expression didn't change "Do we have a deal or not Mercy? You have a lot to lose from this, but you have a lot more to gain should you win. Not only will you save yourself and your precious "Flower", but you'll save many others as well." After a long silence Mercy finally spoke up "…Deal." Shiro threw his hands up in satisfaction and spoke in an ecstatic voice "Excellent! I look forward to this Mercy. May the best man win!" Mercy just growled under her breath in response "Fuck you!"

Shiro then unlocked the door and let Mercy out of her cell "This way my violent little lady." He then led her down several hallways and as he did Mercy began to shake in a mixture of anger, anticipation, and a small amount of fear. As she walked down the halls she could hear the mad screams of the insane. These brought back bad memories for her which made her shake her head in an effort to try and forget them.

Eventually they reached a large stadium like room in the center of the Asylum. The walls were covered in gashes and scrapes and they were covered in heavy blood stains. Mercy found herself trembling as years of horrific memories flooded back to her. Just by standing in this room she remembered all the people she was forced to fight, hurt, and even kill. She remembered the fights she lost and the agonizing punishment she had to suffer afterwards. She even remembered, as though she was attempting it at that very moment, the escape attempt that had ended so badly for Mercy and Bullet.

Mercy stopped at the edge of the one side of the arena as Shiro stepped up onto a small stage like area. As he took the center of the stage, several lights began to light up the coliseum revealing a small room just above the arena in which Mercy could make out the shady figures of several people watching her through its window. Shiro first looked to Mercy and then turned his gaze excitedly to the room of spectators "Welcome Ladies and Gentleman! I'm are pleased to announce the start of our first Slaughter Show in three long years. Today, we will be presenting you a series of battles involving the lovely, yet deadly Mercy, perhaps better known to you all as the 'Reapers Daughter'."

A loud cheer came from the room as Shiro introduced Mercy making her trembling only increase. She had to admit that she felt a certain amount of excitement from participating in this, given her liking of violence, but at the same time she was terrified of the consequences of losing. Her greatest feeling however, was just wanting to get out of this place and back to the one she loved; the one she knew would never hurt her. This, right now, was her worst fears come to life once again. The fears that she had been so sure she had escaped and could just forget about, had now come back to haunt her once more.

Shiro then pointed towards her "Ladies and Gentleman, let us give a round of applause to Mercy, who unfortunately decided to leave us for a time but has now returned to entertain us all!" just as Shiro introduced Mercy she heard the ovation come from the room directed in her "honor". Shiro then continued "And now, I'm pleased to introduce our next combatant for today: 'Assassin'."

Mercy was surprised as a girl about the same age as her stepped out into the arena center. She had long and flowing almost gold colored hair, green eyes, and like Mercy, had several scars all over her. The most notable thing about her however, was her lack of emotion. It wasn't like when Mercy was transformed and only acted by the orders given, this girls lack of emotion was caused by years of torture. She had been broken in mind, body, and soul so badly that nothing else existed except for her need to fight someone. She was nothing more than a shell at this point. Even worse off than Mercy was.

As Assassin walked onto the stage applause came once more from the room above them. Shiro then nodded, a look of satisfaction on his face "Alright, we have our combatants! Reapers Daughter versus Assassin! The daughter of death himself that leaves nothing but bloodshed in her wake versus the silent killer whose kill count makes even the best of the best seem like amateurs." He then raised his hand into the air "Ladies and Gentleman, let the Slaughter Show...BEGIN!"

He then threw his hand down and as he did Assassin instantly rushed Mercy with amazing speed. Mercy, however was just as quick and managed to meet Assassin head on with relative ease. As Mercy got within attacking range of Assassin she concentrated the shadows into her fist and swung with all her might unleashing a wave of condensed shadow power directly at Assassin, carving a massive gash in the floor despite it being made of heavy concrete. Mercy was taken by surprise however when Assassin nimbly dodged her attack and grabbed her still out stretched arm. With a quick shift in position Assassin had her back to Mercy and then threw Mercy hard onto the ground, taking her breath away.

As the fight was taking place Shiro and Genocide joined the group of people in the room overlooking the arena. He smirked in satisfaction as he watched Assassin easily take Mercy to the ground "This is lovely. Mercy was always known for her speed, power, and ruthlessness. So we in turn created another very similar to her. While we were never able to get anything special out of her like Genocide or Mercy, she had an incredible talent for anything physical. As such we augmented her for physical combat. There isn't a single martial art that she hasn't mastered, or a weapon she doesn't know how to use. Her ability to go undetected surpasses that of even our greatest works of art…it's such a shame that she lost her personality in the process; she used to be such a sweet girl" he let out a soft sigh "I suppose however that, for the sake of progress, sacrifices have to be made don't they."

Genocide looked at Shiro, a serious expression on her face "Inquiry: Are you certain that Mercy will provide a decent challenge for me? I've been following her for a while now, and she seems to have softened somewhat due to that girl she's been hanging around with. She may not be as she once was." Shiro chuckled "Don't worry, about it. After she's gotten a taste of blood, the real Mercy will show herself once again and you'll have the fight, and revenge, you crave so badly." Genocide merely looked back down at the match, her expression not changing "Possibility:…We'll see."

Meanwhile, Mercy was beginning to have an extreme amount of trouble with Assassin as everything she did was either being evaded or countered. Any blows she did land were very quickly recovered from and then returned onto her. Even her pain manipulation seemed to be having little effect on her. As Assassin made another pass towards her she nimbly evaded a quick barrage of kicks and punches and touched the ground. As she did, a small shadow portal opened and began to barrage Assassin with dozens shadow blades.

To Mercy's amazement Assassin actually stopped her assault and began to go on the defensive as she tried to evade the blades. Mercy used this opportunity to use her pain manipulation to the best of her ability. She fixed her gaze directly onto Assassin and raised her hand up with an open palm "This ends here!" she then clenched her fist tightly and spoke a single word "…Shatter!" as soon as she said this Assassin fell to the ground, a look of extreme pain on her face and showing the first sign of emotion from her. Oddly, she didn't utter any form of sound or any form of cry of pain.

Mercy could now freely approach Assassin without fear of counter-attack. Having completely destroyed the bone in her leg, there was no way she would be able to stand let alone walk or run. Even if she could, her movements would now be incredibly easy to follow and predict.

Shiro watched with anticipation at the result of the fight "What will you do Mercy? I'm interested to see." Genocide spoke matter-of-factly in response to Shiro's rhetorical question "Probability: If she's the same Mercy I remember the answer is obvious." Shiro nodded in agreement "True. She doesn't take kindly to being attacked, and she hates to lose or come off as weak. It would seem as though Assassin's target was just too much for her this time. Pity. I was rather fond of her" Genocide merely gave Shiro a silent, almost uncaring look in return.

Meanwhile, Assassin desperately tried to crawl away as Mercy bore down on her, the shadows ominously swirling around her. She knelt down beside her and spoke to her, despite her ominous appearance, with a rather soft and almost understanding voice "I know exactly what you're going through and how you're feeling right now. The pain that sears through you that just won't leave, the feeling of hopelessness over your circumstances. I was there before you, and I understand the hell you've been through because of this asshole. Because of that, I'm going to give you a choice…I can end your suffering, or you can live to fight another day, grow stronger like I have, and one day pay back the asshole that's done this to you. I'll even help you do it."

Shiro and the other spectators couldn't tell what Mercy was saying to Assassin due to where their location. After a time, one of the spectators spoke up in an irritated tone "What's taking her so long? You said that the one you call Reapers Daughter reveled in blood shed and death! What's taking her so long to deliver it?" Shiro crossed his arms in a mixture of confusion, yet intrigue "I can't say. This is something new for her. Of course, Mercy has always been known to invoke as much fear in her opponent as she can before she finishes them off, this is most likely the case" the spectator then nodded in approval "Excellent. You certainly know how to create them. They'll be an invaluable asset in our special weapons division when they're ready for mass production" Shiro laughed at this comment "You humble me. I don't think I've done anything spectacular, but I thank you for the compliment."

Back down in the arena Mercy waited on Assassins answer. After a time Assassin looked sadly up at Mercy, another surprising show of emotion, and slid her thumb across her throat, the telltale sign that was used as the mark of death. Mercy smiled sympathetically "I understand. I can't say I blame you. I wanted to have someone do that to me so many times, but no such grace was given. So I was forced to adapt and survive. I won't allow you to suffer the same cruelty as I had to. Though you know, you could have just said it." Assassin shook her head, and tapped her throat with her hand. Mercy instantly understood what she was trying to convey "You're…a mute?" Assassin nodded in response. Mercy's face took on a look of hatred and her hand clenched in anger. It now made sense to her why she made no sound when Mercy had disabled her "That bastard…I swear I'm going to kill him and everyone associated with him!" her look softened just as quickly however as the shadows then swirled around her fist "but first…I have to help you don't I?"

Assassin looked up at Mercy and a soft smile came to her face and nodded. Although she couldn't speak she did her best by lip syncing the words "thank you." Mercy returned Assassins smile as she raised her hand into the air "Go my friend….be free." Assassin gave her one final smile, a single tear falling down her face and one that Mercy returned to her as well, as she swung down her hand allowing the shadows around her hand to come down like an executioner's blade, effectively decapitating her.

Shiro and the rest of the onlookers let out a cheer of satisfaction as the arena's floor tasted its first spilt blood of the day. Genocide, however, was rather silent and a look of irritation took to her face. Shiro noticed this and asked in a curious tone "You seem rather upset at the outcome. That's not like you. Normally you're thrilled at these things." Genocide shook her head in response "Error: I'm not upset at the outcome, so much as I am with Mercy herself." Shiro looked down towards where Mercy was standing as Genocide pointed towards her "Observation: Mercy showed great emotional difficulty in dispatching Assassin. She didn't want to harm her. She did it because Assassin wished her to do it. She's acting quite different from the Mercy I knew. Of course, this could just be a facade too, Mercy has always been incredibly hard to read." Shiro nodded in agreement "Indeed she has. One moment she's quite the terrifying individual and the next she's just like a scared child. That's why I like her so much; the complexity to her is astounding and she just begs to be studied and learned."

After several matches in the Slaughter Show, Mercy proving the superior each time, Shiro and Genocide finally came down to see her "Excellent job Mercy! Once again you don't fail to impress, and you haven't even activated your Assault Unit form either. That's astounding! You only have one more match before your showdown before your match with your dear friend Genocide. Isn't that exciting?" Mercy looked at him, hatred in her eyes "If you're my next match before my fight with that tin can then I'm fucking ecstatic" Shiro simply laughed "As exciting as that would be for everyone, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Instead of me, you'll be facing her…"

Shiro pointed towards a door at the far end and Mercy was horrified when two armed guards threw a small girl onto the arena floor. With a look of absolute disbelief and disgust Mercy protested "You can't be serious! I'm not going to fight a kid! She can't be any older than eight years old and you want me to fight her?!" Shiro smirked wickedly "One shouldn't judge a book by its cover. We've been working on her for a while now and today is her first test run." Mercy was absolutely furious "Fuck you! I'm not going to fight a kid let alone kill one! This wasn't part of the deal! You never mentioned anything about involving children!" Shiro smirked wickedly at her accusation "Oh? I don't remember mentioning anything at all about the kind of combatants that you would face. It could have been mere lab rats for all you knew. If you back down now, you'll be going back on your end of the bargain. And I'll send Genocide out right now to find your little friend." Mercy was beyond furious at this point but she was caught between a rock and a hard place. She couldn't back down and risk putting Pyra in danger, but she couldn't bring herself to kill a child either.

Mercy walked over to the small girl, the shadows swirling menacingly around her feet. As she stopped just over top of the small child, she raised her hand over her head in the same fashion she had done before finishing off Assassin, allowing the shadows form a blade around it. As Mercy threw her hand down the little girl screamed and desperately tried to shield herself from harm's way with her arms, not making any form of attempt at a counter attack.

Upon hearing the terrified cry come from the little girl Mercy instantly stopped, a serious expression taking to her face "I knew it…" Mercy turned back to Shiro, anger dripping dangerously from each word she spoke "She's not part of the project is she?! You wanted me to kill an innocent girl! If she was part of the project she would have instantly attacked me the moment I made even a single move towards her! She doesn't even know what's going on!"

Mercy spoke the truth. The girl made no attempt to attack Mercy or tried to fend her off in any way. The only action that came from her was her small frame trembling in terror almost to the point of convulsions. Shiro sighed in disappointment "Well, it looks like we were found out. It seems as though you really have become soft Mercy. Before you left us you would have killed her without hesitation. Quite frankly I'm disappointed." Mercy simply ignored him and knelt down next to the girl "It's ok. I won't hurt you. Though, I suppose I've made that a little hard for you to believe."

The small girl nodded lightly, her face red from the terrified tears falling from her face. With an understanding nod of her own knelt down beside her, the shadows vanishing back into the darkness. Mercies eye's changed back to their usual color as she smiled warmly at the girl "I'm Mercy. Might I ask…what your name is?" the girl answered her in a soft shaky voice "L-Lily." Mercy tried to brush away the tears falling down Lilies face, but as she did so she shuffled away in fear "Don't! Leave me alone! I didn't do anything! Why are you trying to hurt me?!"

Mercy was hurt at being accused of trying to harm a child, however she couldn't deny that she had made an action towards her that any normal person would take as an attempt on her life. Even still, Mercy moved closer to her "Don't worry…I already said…I won't hurt you. I was just…messing around before. I'd never actually harm a child." Lily looked up to her with untrusting, yet longing eyes "You promise?" Mercy smiled warmly "Promise."

Lily decided she'd take her chances and moved back beside Mercy "How come you're here? How did you make the monsters follow you like that?" Mercy was confused at first by what Lily had meant by the "monsters" but after a few seconds of thinking it dawned on her that she must have meant the shadows that she had used. She thought carefully about how to answer her "Well…I'm special. The monsters know that sometimes…there are things even scarier than themselves. That's why….they won't harm me…or anyone I don't want them to. You could say...they're afraid of me…so they do as I tell them."

Lily's expression changed from one of terror to one of curiosity "you tell the monsters what to do?" Mercy nodded "Well, the ones that hide in the shadows anyways. Some monsters…are impossible to control." Mercy angrily looked at Shiro, her eye's briefly flashing back to their Heterochromia state before reverting back to their original color as she looked back at Lily "To answer your question though…I came here because I did some bad things. How about you?" Lily answered quietly "I don't know. The last thing I remember is mommy and daddy taking me to the park. But when I woke up, I was here.

Mercy beckoned Lily to come closer to her, to which Lily reluctantly accepted and ended up leaning to next to Mercy "It sounds like you got lost. But don't worry…I'll help you find your mommy and daddy." Lily smiled happily "Really?" with a nod Mercy stood up "Really. I just…have to take care of some things here first."

Mercy looked towards Shiro and Genocide "I'm not…going along with this anymore. We're done here Shiro. I've proven…that I'm stronger than the others. The only one left…is that tin can beside you. Bringing a child into this...was low. Even for you." Shiro sighed "Alright Mercy; you win. I suppose after all our time together I can make an exception out of good faith. You don't have to fight her." Mercy was surprised at his response "Are you…serious?" Shiro nodded in acknowledgment "Of course I'm serious. When have you known me not to be?"

Shiro looked over to Genocide "Feel free to release the girl. It's obvious that Mercy isn't going to fight against her, and it's no fun to our guests to watch a Slaughter Show that has no slaughtering in it." Genocide returned his gaze with a questioning expression "Verification: Are you sure about this? Aren't you afraid of what this could cause? I'd rather not have this left up to me to be honest." Shiro waved his hand in a dismissing fashion "It's fine. She's no longer of any use to us so it makes no sense in having her here." Genocide nodded in compliance "Acknowledged: Alright. I just hope you know what you're doing Vaughn."

With incredible speed Genocide got behind the both of them. Mercy looked on in horror as she used her bladed hair to impale the small girl straight through the chest with such speed that Mercy was unable to help her in time. Enraged, Mercy instantly shifted back to her violent persona "Genocide! You fucking bitch!" Genocide quickly dodged out of the way as Mercy lashed violently out at her with a strike from the shadows and landed back next to Shiro. Genocide looked at Shiro with a look that seemed almost on the borderline of resentment "Inquiry: Are you satisfied? Killing a little girl like that wasn't in my plans today." Shiro laughed cruelly at the spectacle "I'm very satisfied. This is what our guests have come to see. They came to see blood, not a pity party."

Mercy turned back to the Lily who was just barely clinging to life and took her into her arms. She knew that there was no saving the small girl, but at least she could comfort her in the last moments of her short life. As Mercy held Lily in her arms she looked weakly up at Mercy with tired eyes "It's cold…all of a sudden." Mercy nodded sadly in agreement "It is a bit chilly in here isn't it. They never have been good with the heating." Lily then noticed how badly she was bleeding "Why…is their blood…all over the place?"

Mercy had begun to breakdown by this point. The sight of a small girl dying in her arms was too much for her. At one point she couldn't have cared less, but meeting Pyra, and learning what compassion truly was, had changed all that. She now understood the meaning, and agony, of loss. Still, she did her best to hide this from Lily "You just had a little accident is all. After you rest up you should feel better." Lily smiled weakly "Then we can find…mommy and daddy?" Mercy nodded as she returned a tearful smile "You bet. I'd love to meet your mommy and daddy."

Lily nuzzled close to Mercy, her breathing now extremely shallow "I'm sleepy…" Mercy looked up briefly at Genocide and Shiro, the hatred in her expression almost taking on a personality of its own, before looking back at Lily and having it soften again to one of understanding and sadness "Its ok. You've had quite the day. Go ahead and sleep…you've earned it." Lily smiled happily "Thanks. You're a nice person…I like you. Can we…be friends?"

Mercy was stunned at Lily's question. She had never been accepted by anyone, or been asked for friendship by anyone, save Pyra. Now, on this little girl's death bed she was being offered the chance to make a second friend. Mercy nodded at Lily's offer, tears streaming down her face "I'd love to. Who could resist being friends with a cute little thing like you?" Lily's small smile grew at Mercy's acceptance "I'm so…happy. But I think…I'm going to go to sleep…now. Then we can look…for mommy and daddy." Mercy was trembling in a mixture of heartache and rage as she answered "Ok. Sweet dreams Lily. I'll make sure we're ready to go when you wake up."

Lily nodded one last time before closing her eyes and ceasing to move. Mercy held Lily tightly for several moments, tears streaming down her face at the cruelty of Lily's fate. It seemed like the entire world was stacked against her. She had lost the one she loved the most in the world, ended up back in the place she dreaded the most, and had now had an innocent child died in her arms. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't figure out what she had done to deserve this.

Genocide eventually spoke up "Confirmation: It would seem as though the girl has died. I'm surprised, she lasted a lot longer than I would have expected." Shiro nodded in response "It's a bit of a shame. I would have liked to have added her to the program; they're always so much more receptive when they start young."

For the first time a look of anger came to Genocides face and she raised a blade to Shiro's throat "Warning: Be careful what you say around me Vaughn. I'm helping you only because you're giving me the chance to get revenge on Mercy. All things considered you've actually caused me more pain than she has. The only reason I don't go after you is because you've actually at least kept your promises to me, unlike her. The child was too young to have been any use to you anyway" Shiro wasn't fazed by Genocides threat but he did nod in understanding "I suppose you have a point. I'll mind my manners from now on." Genocide lowered the blade "Affirmative: Good."

Mercy was slightly surprised at Genocides action towards Shiro but quickly snapped back to attention when Genocide took her position in the center of the ring and fixed her gaze onto her. Mercy was surprised once again when Genocide spoke to her in a relatively soft voice "Apologies: I didn't want to harm the child. I'm afraid I didn't have much choice." Mercy enraged at Genocides attempted apology "You always have a fucking choice you bitch! You could have easily refused! You're just a blood-thirsty abomination!" Genocide shook her head "Error: That's not true. The girl was going to be killed regardless. If I didn't do it someone else would else have. She was too young and fragile to survive the experiments." Mercy was completely unfazed at Genocides defense of her actions "Then you should have just let her go!" Genocide merely replied stoically "Negative: she could have revealed what was going on here. It would have been too great a risk."

Mercy had finally had enough of Genocides weak justifications at her actions for murder. With a scream of rage the shadows exploded from all directions in a fashion that seemed to be just as enraged as herself. Mercy then spoke in a deathly tone "I've had it with you bitch! I'm going to fucking skin you alive…no…I'm going to fucking kill every god damn motherfucker in this fucking place! I'm going to slowly, meticulously, and torturously slaughter anyone I find here.

Shiro then clapped in delight "Excellent! That's the Mercy I wanted to see so badly. It's good to see the old you back. That sappy, kind hearted, and, excuse the pun, merciful, version of yourself was such a bore." Mercy yelled in rage at Shiro's arrogance and instantly lashed out at him but before her attacked connected he used his own stolen shadow manipulation to nullify the attack. Shiro just smirked smugly at Mercy's attempt to kill him "Maybe you should worry more on Genocide and less on me. It's her your fighting right now, not me." Mercy chuckled at Shiro's valid point "I suppose your right. I'll slaughter you later. Just sit there like a good dead man and wait for me to fillet you."

Mercy then turned her attention back Genocide "What do you say we end this?" Genocide smirked in response to Mercy's question "Affirmative: let's see who's the stronger of the two of us. It was always going back and forth between us back then. Let's see if things have changed from then to now shall we?" Mercy again was angered by Genocides response "Stop talking as if you know me bitch! I've never seen you before in my life!" Genocides face then turned angry "Warning: The fact that you refuse to acknowledge me makes me want to make you suffer even more"

Mercy's tone became low and menacing as she replied to Genocides threat "I'd like to see you try…" she then placed her hand on her tattoo making the shadows wrap themselves around her and activating her Assault Unit form. Like usual, she spoke in a calulatory fashion "Target Acquired: Assault Unit Genocide marked for termination. Non-hostiles may wish to evacuate the area as severe injury or death may occur during operation." Shiro nodded at Mercy's recommendation "I believe I'll take your advice Mercy. I'll be watching from the viewing room."

Shiro then left the two combatants alone in the ring and headed back up to the safety of the viewing room. As he took his seat in front of the large window overlooking the arena a woman approached him. She had short raven hair that made her golden eyes stand out. She was rather tall for a woman, roughly about 5"11, and she had an odd bracelet that had six jewels on it but only one seemed to shine brightly, the other five were faded, as though they were just ordinary stones or hadn't been polished in a very long time.

The woman took a seat beside him and asked him in a curious, yet serious voice "So, do you think this will be worth my time coming back here? I'm very busy you know. To come here just to watch your silly little blood batch, while entertaining, is hardly worthwhile compared to what I'm working on." Shiro grinned slyly at her "Oh I think you'll be impressed. You want revenge as well don't you? Or not so much revenge as Reform. You want to start everything over from scratch, and if everything that I'm doing is successful then it will help you achieve that at a much faster pace." The woman smiled gratefully "I appreciate the support. I don't often see that from people."

She then turned back to the arena where Mercy and Genocide prepared for their showdown "I made a terrible mistake many years ago, almost long enough to forget about, but I wish to correct it now and if I have to rely on your methods to help me do it then I have no problems with it." Shiro nodded "Don't worry. We have a deal. I'll continue to aid you, just remember your end of the deal...Miss Ailear." The woman, now revealed to be none other than Ailear herself, nodded with a small smirk on her face "Don't worry, you'll get what's coming to you. I never tell a lie after all." Shiro stood up and clapped his hands together "Alright then. Now that that's settled…let the next round of the Slaughter show begin!"


End file.
